


Tastes Like the Sun

by dragonbornette



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bloody Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mild S&M, OT3, Other tags to be added, Promnis - Freeform, Rough Sex, Vampire AU, Vampire Sex, Vampires, gladnoct - Freeform, no betas we die like men, possibly hints of an OT4 near the end, promtis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 66,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbornette/pseuds/dragonbornette
Summary: Ignis and Noctis are vampires with very different tastes and ideals. But when they each find prey they can't quite detach themselves from, it complicates things more than they know.And when Ignis's prey turns out to be more than what meets the eye, they might not walk away from this like they expected to.(Partial thanks to @thwippersnapple for helping me come up with some of these ideas!!)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 404
Kudos: 336





	1. Chapter 1

Blaring techno music meshed with rap pulses through the nightclub, the bass thrumming through every sweating, writhing body on the floor. The place is packed tonight, barely any space to dance or sit and get a drink. He watches from the balcony, blue eyes sweeping over the sights and bodies and pulses, smells wafting over him. Soft lips wrap around the straw of his drink, pink tongue darting out to lick them after as he leans against the railing with a sigh.

Sure, he supposes it’s a bit cliché to come to a nightclub for a drink, but it hasn’t failed him yet. He supposes clichés and stereotypes exist for a reason. As far as he’s concerned, that’s a win in his book.

But for some reason, his heart isn’t in it tonight. His gaze returns to the dance floor once more, yet he finds nothing that catches his eye. He’s not sure why – if something is wrong or if maybe he’s…'unwell’, but even though it’s too early to go home, he’s shocked to find that he’s considering it.

Just as he sets his empty glass on the table at his side, a shout carries over the heavy bass of the music, reaching his ears, and he turns in surprise to find the source. Across the way, his eyes fall upon the slim girl cornered by two men, both leering and aiming to get something she is clearly not willing to give. But he’s surprised to find her standing her ground, fists balled up like she’s about to start throwing punches. Before she can, however, he’s there in a flash, and both men are on the ground in seconds.

He doesn’t know why he does this – play the good guy when he most definitely _isn’t_ – especially when he’s not even interested in the girl, for a drink or for pleasure, but he supposes he doesn’t like seeing assholes being assholes when he has the means to do something about it.

The girl’s wide brown eyes blink in surprise before she looks at the short man before her and blinks again. “Oh wow!” she breathes with a laugh. “Uh, thanks!” She sounds uncertain, like she might have a problem with this newcomer too, but her fists relax.

“Don’t mention it,” he replies in a cool voice, waving it off and shrugging before he stares down the men on the floor until they come to their senses. They got up in a hurry and disappear into the throng of people, and he goes to follow but a hand grabs his wrist, gently.

“Hey wait!” the girl calls over the music. “Don’t go! Let me buy you a drink?”

His mouth twitches. “No thanks.”

The girl frowns, but her lips purse with determination as her grip tightens and she moves to stand in front of him. “My name’s Iris,” she offers, smiling. “And I’d like to buy you a drink. Please? It’s the least I can do!”

A long pause follows as he stares at her, studying her. He’s just not interested in what he can tell she wants, but he doesn’t like to be rude either. “…Fine,” he concedes with a nod, taking the hand from his wrist to grip it in his cool touch. “I’m Noctis.”

His cold hand doesn’t seem to faze Iris as her smile widens. “Nice to meet you!” she exclaims. “I’ll be right back!”

Watching as she disappears into the crowd, Noctis wonders what he’s doing before a sudden, overwhelming smell reaches his nose and he inhales sharply. It’s _intoxicating_. He _needs_ this, has to find it _now_ , but as soon as he whips around, he’s face to face with a giant, wearing a snarl on his face.

“Let’s go for a walk, _pal_ ,” the man growls, “and have a chat about my sister.

Oh. One of _those_ guys. Insta-boner gone, even if he smells downright _delicious_.

“Fuck off, big guy,” Noctis replies with a roll of his eyes. “I don’t do women.” He scoffs. “Though, some brother you are, harassing the guy that stopped those idiots from assaulting her.”

The man barely hides the twitch, gaze snapping up when Iris reappears with drinks in her hands. She instantly freezes when she spots her brother, smile vanishing.

“Uh, Gladio, I can explain…!” she tries. “This is Noctis—”

“—Not interested,” Gladio cuts off. “Home. Now.” He jerks a thumb over one broad, tattooed shoulder, watcher hers slump in defeat. She approaches him and he plucks the drinks form her hands, muttering obligatory ‘love yous’ to each other, and then she disappears.

Gladio’s still watching her when Noctis takes one drink from him, face whipping back to look at the short man in disbelief.

But Noctis keeps sipping and shrugs up at the taller man. “What? One of those was for me.”

Gladio downs the other one with a snarl and stalks off to the bar, and Noctis smirks, intrigued. The man may be some macho-douchebag, but he smells too good to call off the hunt. He also doesn’t seem to be leaving the bar to follow his sister, for whatever reason.

And Noctis wants to _play_.

There’s no shortage of women here tonight, Gladio finds, and although he shouldn’t linger – since he’s clearly due for a talk with Iris – he can at least _try_ and score before he goes home, right? Never mind the hypocrisy in his actions, Iris is still under the legal limit to drink. Plus, Gladio hasn’t exactly had any in a while, so maybe getting some would improve his mood.

He tries to forget the short, strange, intriguing man that had supposedly saved his sister, but can’t help the way he glances over to the side and finds this ‘Noctis’ a few seats down, another drink in his hand as he sweet-talks some helpless man. Gladio doesn’t know why he cares, but he does, and he’s jealous…that is until a beautiful, buxom, blond steps into view to order a drink and his attention _immediately_ shifts.

But, he barely gets a few words out before she glances at him and just…walks away. Gladio can’t help a frown of confusion, that’s never happened before. His eyes find Noctis, only to find the younger man is watching him now, one elbow resting on the counter as he props his head in one hand. His lips wrap around the straw of his drink and he stares Gladio down as he drinks – oh, he _knows_ what he’s doing.

Mouth dry, Gladio tries to swallow and turns around, hoping to find his luck with another woman. Fast. But every woman that eventually makes her way over to the bar for a drink, leaves the second Gladio opens his mouth. It isn’t even like they’re disgusted or reacting to him, they just… leave. And every time, Gladio looks back, Noctis is still watching him, only this time, every single one of those women surrounds him, fawning over him while a cluster of drinks sits before him on the bar.

The little shit is still smirking, still resting his head in his hand as he sips another drink with another straw.

Gladio fumes, angry that Noctis tricked him about not liking women. Every hope of a sexual conquest vanished at the hands of that little twerp. He _had_ been going after Iris and Gladio had been duped, but how on _Eos_ had this kid gotten all these girls? It’s impossible!

But Gladio has an ace up his sleeve. And after hours of trying in vain to score, he’s feeling pent up and ready to act. He gets to his feet and stalks over to the brat, trying to hide how much it bothers him that not a single one of those women flocked around him looks his way. But then one does, although her expression is less than impressed as she lifts an eyebrow.

“Who are you?” she laughs. “Some protective macho boyfriend?”

The other women echo her laugh and Gladio’s cheeks burn when that little shit smirks up at him, eyes shining brightly with amusement. He grabs Noctis by his soft, v-cut collar and tugs the kid onto his feet, but the second his amber eyes meet those sapphires, his brain turns to mush and his arousal surges. All he can think about is pinning Noctis against the nearest wall and just _destroying_ him.

Noctis feels his eyes dilate, sees Gladio’s do the same, hears the heart pounding, the pheromones oozing, the smell intensifying. He presses himself against that solid wall of muscle with _need_ , gasping when all it takes is his touch to be picked up and manhandled all the way to the bathroom. He’s grateful this is one of those nicer clubs that keeps its restrooms clean, so he doesn’t mind being thrown into a stall and against one wall as Gladio slams the door shut behind them.

He’s caught in a sudden messy kiss as Gladio shoves him again, but he hisses with a perverse pleasure and curls one hand around that thick neck. Their eyes never stray from each other as pants hastily get shoved down, someone has lube, there’s a condom and a finger and Noctis chokes out a _moan_ when a thick cock gets shoved inside of him.

So… _big_.

Gladio’s scent rages as he hooks his arms under Noctis’s legs, lifts him, and _fucks_. Noctis is certain his eyes have gone completely black. He’s stunned he’s never bumped into this perfect specimen before, certain he’d remember a fuck like this, and when a particularly firm thrust slams _deep_ , he hisses with pleasure and breaks the glamour he’d held over Gladio.

He doesn’t need it anymore. He’s got his prey. The sound of Gladio’s heart pounding and blood pumping are more erotic than the feel and sound of that cock insider of him – although it helps – and even though he clenches around it and rolls his hips with a fervent, animalistic need, his fangs come out and he’s ready for a drink.

A _real_ drink.

Gladio kisses him again, hot, heavy, wet, tongue curling and licking, and it’s so much, but it’s so _good_. Noctis slips his hands under the big guy’s shirt, touching his burning skin before his nails rake down his back and draw blood. He hisses again as the smell reaches his nose, Gladio’s thrusts increasing in intensity, the stall wall shaking as Noctis lets out whimpered breaths of unmistakable desire.

He’s biding his time, waiting, timing it. And when those thrusts turn erratic, when Gladio’s grunts turn audible and shift into needy growls, Noctis’s eyes go black and he sinks his teeth with expert precision into the pulsing vein in the big man’s neck.

They come together hard, screaming. Gladio feels the pain in his neck for only a brief second before it’s replaced by a numbing pleasure. He listens to the wet, wanton noises Noctis makes as he drinks, unaware of what’s really going on, lost to the decadent _need_ to let the younger man do as he pleases. His hips piston up into that willing body until he’s completely spent, sagging as Noctis finishes and licks and his neck to close the wound, not a drop of blood to be found. He coaxes Gladio to let him down, shuddering when that cock pulls free.

Gladio has the presence of mind to clean them up, but Noctis doesn’t expect the big guy to push him back against the stall wall and kiss him again. Where is he finding this strength? This urge? The glamour’s been broken for a few minutes now, but it surprises the young vampire that his victim hasn’t so much as blinked.

With a shrug, he indulges himself in the kiss and curls his fingers in Gladio’s hair. Maybe…he won’t go home right away just yet.

“Fucked that attitude right outta you, huh?” Gladio grins as he pulls back and Noctis purses his lips in response but can’t help a small smile. “Wanna dance?”

“…Don’t you have a sister you need to be lecturing?”

Gladio winces but nods and rises up. “Shit, yeah…” He runs a hand through his hand and turns to unlock the stall. “I gotta go.”

Noctis is stunned when he finds his hand reaching to grab Gladio’s wrist, stopping him. “W-wait,” he says. _What is he doing_? “Can I see you again?”

_Why is he asking that?_

Gladio blinks and looks down at the hand on his wrist, then back up at Noctis. He gives the question some thought before he presses Noctis into the wall a final time and kisses him deep, as if testing him, tasting him. “Better be here tomorrow, sunshine.”

* * *

Across town, a different hunt takes place.

He watches from the trees, leaping from branch to branch as he follows a particularly interesting specimen. At first, he’d thought to take pity on the poor kid for going on an early morning run in such a terribly crime-ridden area, thinking such an easy hunt was beneath him, but as he’d passed the kid to move on, an overwhelming scent of…well, he didn’t quite know how to put it, he smelled like…sunshine? And Ignis _had_ to have a taste.

But Ignis refuses to let his desires drive him, and lets the hunt turn proper. He calculates the kid’s path, where he’ll go and where he’s headed and knows he’ll parallel the river at some point. Perfect. Ignis can tackle him there, unobstructed, no witnesses and anyone who finds this poor sap will write it off as an unfortunate crime.

And Ignis wouldn’t even have to be as clean as he normally makes himself be. The blood can be left behind to make the crime look more convincing, as long as he hides the wound, and no one’s better at that than he is.

He continues to follow until they reach the river, where he’s forced to go to ground when he runs out of trees to jump to. Ignis jumps down and touches the ground without so much as a tap of his shoes, but he’s close enough now to see the kid wouldn’t have heard him anyway – he’s wearing earbuds. The sight makes him laugh, this is too _easy_ , but a subtle shift of the breeze has the young man’s scent washing over him again and he licks his lips, practically salivating.

So uncouth, so unlike him. He grins.

The sweat oozing out of the kid’s pores just makes him smell that much better, and Ignis slides in closer, keeping pace easily even with the blond’s consistent jogging. But just as he gets close enough, he hears a voice and starts in surprise, only to realize the kid is _singing_ , and…

Well, Ignis has to stop because he… Well it’s _cute_. He stops, exasperated, looking around to make sure he’s the only one noticing this insanity before the kid comes to a stop. He watches the blond check his watch, catch his breath, before he glances at the riverbank and walks over to it, before promptly _lying down_ , expression blissful and pleased.

Ignis’s jaw practically drops. Oh for _fuck’s sake_. This is too easy, it isn’t even a hunt anymore! Anyone could take a bite out of this kid, he’s handing himself on a silver platter for whoever wants him!

A few minutes go by and Ignis can tell the kid has fallen asleep and in a fit of pure exasperation, he stomps over to the blond, snatches his earbuds as he bends over and shouts at him. “I’m sorry, but do you have _any_ sense of self-preservation? Any practical self-awareness?”

The blond jerks awake in shock, yelping as he stares up at the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen and tries to make sense of the situation. “W-what?” he stammers out, snatching his earbud back as he looks over the well-dressed must-be-a-model man. “N-no thanks, buddy, I don’t want to join your cult. Bye now!” He tries to wiggle out from under the man, but looks at his face and stops. “…Wow, your complexion… What’s your regiment?”

Ignis nearly falls over. He can’t even answer, the kid is already talking again.

“Because I have all these freckles? I burn _super_ easy, so I go for runs before the sun comes up!” He smiles. “But that means I have really bad skin sometimes, so what’s your secret?”

“…avoid the sun.”

The blond laughs, holding his stomach as he sits up. “…Oh, that’s funny,” he says. “Are you a vampire? Is that why your complexion is awesome and you’re _hot_?” He seems to realize what he’s said, but now his anxiety is triggered and he can’t stop. “Hah, can you imagine me a vampire? I’d be like _ten times_ hotter if I was. Is that a rule? You get turned and suddenly you’re a model? Are there ugly vampires—”

“No!” Ignis blurts out before he can help himself, causing the kid’s ramble to come to a stop as they meet gazes. “I, uh, I mean I imagine you’d be as preserved as well as you were as a human. However you took care of yourself.”

The younger man tilts his head in thought, tongue poking out the side of his mouth. “Huh,” he muses. “Well, I’d say _you’re_ ready at least!” He blinks. “I mean…uh…”

Ignis smirks and feels the desire seeping back into him as the kid blushes, visible in the dim light of the nearest streetlight. His blood is pumping as his heart pounds and it’s making him smell all over again. It’s so appealing, to see the blood rush to his cheeks, Ignis can feel himself being drawn in, he’s started a glamour without even realizing it.

“And if I was,” he purrs, sinking to his knees over the kid, straddling him as he leans in, voice sinking to a sultry whisper. “Would you let me taste you?” He feels the effect of his words pressing against his thigh, the kid’s sweatpants don’t exactly let him hide it, and he grins.

The answer he seeks comes to him in a whine before he lifts the blond into his arms and promptly drops him, scowling when he finds his hands covered in mud. He hisses angrily and rises to his feet, spotting mud on his jeans and growling. He is _not_ biting his prey covered in filth, so he reaches down, plucks the kid’s shirt and tosses him completely into the river.

“Oh!” he exclaims when the blond emerges from the water, gasping and flailing. “You fell into the water! We should get you cleaned up.” He offers a hand. “Come with me, my place is not far away.”

Although the kid seems wary, Ignis strengthens his glamour and keeps his hand out. “My name is Ignis,” he purrs, easing any fears that are fighting to push through his glamour. Even the strongest glamour can be outweighed by the right amount of fear, and he _wants_ this kid.

“P-prompto,” the blond stammers out as he takes the hand, seeming uncertain. “B-but, I live right there…” He points over Ignis’s shoulder, but Ignis doesn’t look.

“Please,” the vampire purrs again, tugging Prompto to him and at this point, he doesn’t care if his clothes get ruined. He’s past due on dinner and the sun is coming up soon. “After all, it was my fault for distracting you and causing you to fall in the water.”

He pauses. “…I could show you my skincare regiment after?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ignis has a taste.  
> noctis comes home.  
> prompto doesn't know what's going on.

Prompto knows something isn’t right, yet he can’t find it within himself to care. He’s cold, but he’s not shivering in his soaking wet clothes, and he’s massively turned on by the guy leading him inside an apartment he probably shouldn’t be going into, yet his feet keep carrying him forward. Every time Ignis looks back at him, the arousal threatens to spill over and Prompto burns inside, fighting the chill of his wet clothes, it seems.

When they reach a door and Ignis unlocks it, Prompto feels that strange hold over him lessen, but instead of his instincts taking over – the one in the back of his head telling him to _run_ – he looks around the luxurious loft-apartment he finds himself in instead. Tall ceiling, gorgeous mahogany wood floors – everything about this dark motif screams Ignis somehow. He notes the blackout curtains covering the high windows, but it doesn’t occur to him to ask. He keeps looking around instead.

“Please,” Ignis is suddenly purring in his ear – when had he gotten behind Prompto? “The shower is this way. I would feel awful if you were to catch a cold.”

Prompto squeaks out a protest, but the part of him still trying to rebel is quashed as he’s led deeper into the apartment and to a bathroom the size of his bedroom back in his own apartment.

“I will be waiting, darling,” comes one final purr and a kiss on his neck has Prompto keening before he can help it. He turns for more, but the door is shut in his face. He thinks maybe this is his chance to sneak away, but something compels him to undress and get in the shower, and within minutes, he’s under the scalding spray of water.

When he steps out, a robe is waiting for him and his clothes are gone. He frowns, rubbing a pink shoulder nervously before drying off and donning the robe. The strange hold is fading again and he’s starting to wonder how he wound up here, and why he’s _still_ here.

Prompto opens the door, wondering if he should sneak out even wearing a robe, but Ignis appears around the corner of the hall and swoops in like a hunter with his prey.

“All better, I hope?”

Fading under that hold again, Prompto’s eyes droop slightly and he nods as he’s led down the hall and into a bedroom. It’s just as luxurious as the rest of the apartment – featuring a large bed with dark satin sheets, more mahogany, and more blackout curtains.

Ignis slips an arm around Prompto’s waist and gently spins the blond to face him. Prompto smells even better fresh out of the shower and it’s become so hard to hold back that Ignis knows he no longer can. He tugs the youth against him and kisses him, softly at first, testing his glamour and waiting for Prompto to give in before he tries anything further.

Those lips part and Ignis swoops in, claiming that sweetness for his own. A moan, unbecoming of him, escapes past and he almost loses control, fangs slipping out of their own accord, a need like no other building. He pulls back with a gasp, staring at Prompto in surprise, wondering how some random kid off the street can make such a veteran vampire like himself turn into a fledgling.

He _loves_ it.

Pushing Prompto back onto the bed, Ignis shrugs off his jacket and undoes his belt before he climbs atop the blond, eagerly bending to kiss at the now disheveled robe exposing Prompto’s pale chest. He nips and kisses, tasting what he can before fingers slide into his hair. An eyebrow twitches behind his glasses, but he supposes he’s about to get messy enough and resumes his taste test.

Prompto writhes under the tongue lavishing his skin, whimpering when the robe is pulled open, exposing him. He bites his lip, lost to the feeling, to this strange control Ignis has over him, and rolls his hips with need when Ignis’s kisses trail further down his body. He thinks this is going to turn into the best blowjob of his life, but Ignis has other plans.

Sure enough, Ignis bypasses the weeping cock curved up against Prompto’s stomach and goes for the blond’s inner thigh, inhaling deeply. He breathes in the overwhelmingly sweet scent, feels his fangs protrude, and locates his mark before tearing into that beautifully pale thigh. Blood pours into his mouth and he laps it up greedily as Prompto screams.

At first, Ignis is perturbed by the volume and thinks to do something about it lest he alarm a distant neighbor, but Prompto’s screams aren’t of pain… They’re _pleasured_. A quick glance up shows Prompto’s hands have found the pillows instead and are gripping them for everything they’re worth as he squirms and twists under the mouth draining him of life.

And the _taste_. Ignis has never experienced the euphoria of blood like this. It’s like… It’s indescribable. It’s making him feel _warm_. It’s making him feel… _things_. The more he drinks, the warmer he feels, the more aroused he becomes. Blood drips down his chin and despite how clean he keeps things, how particular he is about _not_ making a mess, Ignis burns with reckless abandon. His shirt and sheets are stained as he closes Prompto’s wound, deftly undoes the buttons of his shirt, and strips naked in graceful record time.

Prompto’s unfocused gaze finds him as he crawls over the young blond and kisses him, mouth still stained with blood. Prompto moans up into the kiss, tangling his fingers back in Ignis’s hair as he laps up the taste in the refined man’s mouth hungrily. He barely feels the now gloveless hand prepping him, but hears the sound of a condom being opened and opens his eyes just in time for Ignis to slam inside of him.

His lips part in a soundless scream that Ignis quickly eats up in another kiss, thrusting with need to pleasure them both, the fire still raging within him. He doesn’t know what Prompto has done to him, but he can’t let this one get away, he thinks. He’s not one to usually leave people around, or keep a pet – it’s just not worth it – but he knows that something is special about Prompto.

His taste alone is worth another go.

Despite how mind-blowing the sex is, Prompto feels sapped of strength the longer it goes on. He whines and squirms with need and pleasure as each thrust sends sparks throughout his body, vision flashing, but he can’t hold on much longer. Ignis seems to notice and moves faster, almost inhuman, but the pace and intensity looses screams from Prompto that he hadn’t thought himself capable of.

This is it, he thinks, this is the best sex he’s ever had.

The pleasure, the sounds, the smell of Ignis, the way he _feels_ – it’s everything.

And finally, a thrust hits home that has Prompto arching off the bed with the last of his strength, crying out as he comes hard between them. He shakes as his orgasm takes hold of him, sapping him dry as he rides it out, world spinning, and then collapses onto the bed.

Ignis bends over him, thrusting into that tightness when Prompto clenches around him, still thrusting even when Prompto is down for the count, before he finally follows suit, pressing in deep as he fills the condom with his release.

His hips jerk a few more times, almost with a need for more before he comes down from his high and looks at the unconscious Prompto beneath him.

“Darling, that was…” he breathes to no one, nuzzling the blond with more affection than he should. “We must do that again.” He manages another roll of his hips but holds himself back, lest he do something even more unbecoming of him than he’s already done so far this evening.

Pulling out, Ignis cleans up some of their mess, leaving the rest for show as he lays beside Prompto and watches him sleep, feeling content and satisfied.

* * *

When Noctis enters the apartment, he hisses softly at the smell that greets him. He looks around, sniffing as he shuts the door and investigates. It doesn’t take him long to stalk through the dark halls and come upon the bloody mess in Ignis’s bedroom, but he’s more caught off by the sight of the other vampire in bed with a still-living meal.

“I thought you didn’t keep pets,” he sneers, taking a few steps closer to the bed where the smell is clearly originating from.

“I don’t,” Ignis confirmed with a rather airy tone before he nips the blond’s neck and draws blood. With one long finger, he smears some blood on the tip and holds it out towards Noctis. “But you _must_ taste this one.”

Noctis twitches and frowns, turning his head away. “No.”

Ignis scoffs softly before licking the blood off his finger and bending down to lazily drink from the blond at his side. “Suit yourself,” he murmurs, body undulating against the warm body with an unmistakable desire.

Noctis hisses and stalks over, pushing Ignis back to taste for himself, lapping at the blood smeared across the blond’s neck before pulling back with another hiss – this one of surprise.

Ignis purrs at the expression on Noctis’s face, nodding. “Mm, what did I tell you, darling?” he all but croons. “I must keep this one.”

“It goes against everything you ever taught me,” the dark-haired vampire snaps, wiping at his mouth as he steps back.

Ignis sniffs after Noctis and smirks up at the man he once called his fledgling. “I do not smell death on you,” he points out. “Am I to assume your victim lived this evening?” He sniffs again, eyes fluttering. “Mm, oh I see.” His smirk widens. “He who doth protest too much is protesting out of hypocrisy.”

Noctis hisses, fangs exposed and Ignis’s smirk vanishes. He rises from the bed in a flash, towering over the other vampire.

“I taught you better than that,” he snarls. “You dare threaten me?”

Noctis shies away, but not by much as he stares defiantly back up at Ignis. “I never _wanted_ to be taught,” he snaps back. “Stop acting you did me a favor!”

Ignis’s expression grows cold and dangerous as he glares down at Noctis. “Did I imagine the way you begged to be free of the life you were living?” he asks. “Am I remembering wrong, the way you complained about what they were forcing you to do?” He leans closer, fangs exposed. “I _saved_ you.”

“I didn’t _ask_ to be saved!” Noctis shouts. “You took away my choice!” He shoves Ignis back away from him and storms out of the bedroom, slamming it behind him.

Stomping all the way to his room, Noctis opens his door and slams it behind him too. He never asked to be saved from the family who all but proffered him up to the gods as a sacrifice to save the kingdom. Sure, he hadn’t exactly been wild about the idea, well, he’d ran away, but at least _that_ had been his choice. He’d met Ignis, fell hard for the vampire, but he’d never asked to be turned.

The love between them had fallen apart, fast.

And that was so long ago, his family’s bloodline had died and vanished from the face of the earth. No one even knew about the Caelums anymore. He’d never know what would have happened if he’d been given a choice, if he’d lived. Maybe there would have been another way, maybe he could’ve survived being a sacrifice, and maybe people would still know who his family was.

He’d never get to know that now.

And he’d never be able to forgive Ignis.

He’d only stuck around because he’d had to. As a fledgling vampire, how else was he to survive without someone to help him? And soon days, became weeks, became months, became years, and he’d found that he couldn’t leave now.

Despite how much he hated the other man, he just couldn’t _leave_.

So, as long as they would go their separate ways hunting, things stayed – for the most part – civil between them. But Ignis always knew how to get under Noctis’s skin when he wanted to, and now Noctis had to decide if Gladio is still worth pursuing.

* * *

When Prompto opens his eyes, it takes more strength than he expects and it stuns him. He whimpers a bit at how weak he feels, but he’s even more stunned to find himself in bed. At home. Fully clothed in his pajamas.

He doesn’t have the strength to jerk upright but manages to roll on his back and feel his body. His thigh feels okay, so does his neck… Had he _dreamt_ all that?

Breath quickening in fright, Prompto reaches for his phone just as he hears a knock at his door. He can’t possibly get up to answer that!

Whimpering, Prompto pushes himself up into a seated position and agonizingly gets to his feet from the bed. He swoons and has to catch himself multiple times, and it takes him several minutes to get to the door, but whoever is there has the patience of a saint, and keeps knocking.

Prompto finally reaches the door and unlocks it, only to find Ignis on the other side. His eyes widen in shock before another alarming realization hits him – it’s _evening_. Had he slept the whole day?!

“Oh, Prompto, you still look awful,” Ignis laments, reaching with one gloved hand to touch the blond’s cheek. “I came to see how you were fairing. I feel terrible for making you get out of bed to answer your door.”

“…It’s okay,” Prompto pants with a weak shrug. “W-what happened?”

“Please, allow me to come in and take care of you,” Ignis says, leveling his gaze at the blond and without missing a beat, Prompto steps back and invites the fair-haired man into his apartment.

Before he knows it, Prompto’s swept up into the well-dressed man’s arms, carted back to his bedroom and deposited in his bed. “After you fell in the river last evening,” Ignis is explaining as he fluffs Prompto’s pillow and helps him sit up, tucking him in last. “You took on a terrible chill. I’m worried you’ve come down with something. You told me where you lived, don’t you remember? I brought you home.”

Prompto tries to remember, but despite his best efforts, he can’t and he frowns, weakly shaking his head. “…No,” he whispers softly.

“You poor dear,” Ignis murmurs, touching the blond’s cheek again. “I feel most awful. Let me fix you something to eat.” He rises from the bed in one fluid motion, stealing a soft kiss that surprises Prompto before he leaves the room.

Prompto spends the next several minutes straining his memory to remember the events of the prior evening, but after falling in the river – although he remembers it a bit differently – things are blank. He feels like he knows something happened, like the dream he’d been having had been real? Ignis was a vampire that _tore_ into his thigh and gave him the best bloody sex of his life?

Weakly laughing, Prompto glances up at a soft noise just as Ignis drifts back into the room with a tray in his hands. He sets up the tray on Prompto’s lap – revealing a very tasty smelling soup, with some orange slices on the side.

“The oranges are for later,” Ignis explains. “ _Please_ don’t eat them with the soup.” He smiles and Prompto can’t help smiling back, convincing himself that vampires aren’t real and wouldn’t smile that beautifully if they were.

“You’ve gotta have better things to do than feed a kid who fell in the river,” Prompto insists as he tries the soup, blinking in surprise. It’s _amazing_. “…Wow.”

“Mm, true, I must be going to work soon,” Ignis agrees with a nod before he smiles when the reaction to his soup is a positive one. “Do you like it?”

Prompto nods, already feeling a bit better. “I’m not usually a fan of soup, but this is great!” He sips some more. “Um, what do you do for a living?”

“I own a restaurant,” Ignis answers with another smile, earning a laugh from Prompto.

“Oh, well, that explains the soup.”

“And you, darling?” Ignis purrs, leaning in curiously. “What do you do?”

“I’m in college,” Prompto explains. “Studying photography and tech.”

“Marvelous,” Ignis says, folding his hands beneath his chin as he stares at Prompto before checking his watch with a sigh. “I’m afraid I must be going. Allow me to check on you again?”

Prompto blinks in surprise, but shakes his head in protest. “N-no, you don’t have to,” he protests, already feeling guilty for what was transpiring now.

Ignis rises gracefully to his feet and leans in, leveling his gaze with Prompto. “I insist,” he purrs and Prompto sags a little under that gaze, nodding slowly.

“Okay…”

“There’s a good boy,” Ignis breathes, stealing a kiss before he turns and leaves.

Prompto sits in blank confusion for a full minute before the strange hold vanishes. He glances around and back down at his soup and wonders what just happened.

After finishing his soup, and the oranges a little later, Prompto goes back to sleep when he realizes he’s too tired to do anything else. But he doesn’t stay asleep for long, or at least, so it feels. He wakes back up a few hours later and stiffens in alarm when he realizes he’s not alone, slowly reaching back for his phone on the nightstand before a gloved hand touches his wrist and a familiar scent reaches his nose.

Cologne.

…Ignis?

“…There’s a good boy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is pretty AU and a little OOC for our boys, so thank you for giving it a chance. Please share it if you know anyone who likes vampire!au's since I'm disappointed this one's not getting much love. 
> 
> As always, please follow me on twitter and tumblr for FRANDS YAY, and check out my pinned tweet for some information on how you can help me out <3
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT if you’re liking this. The lack of feedback on this one is starting to get a little hard to ignore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto has time to think.  
> noctis and gladio meet again.  
> ignis has a soft side.

Terror at the prospect of someone being in his apartment freezes Prompto at first. His heart is pounding, he licks his lips in apprehension, but the presence of Ignis isn’t as threatening as he’d first thought. After a moment, he turns his head to look at the other man and immediately notices his skin in the dim light coming through his window.

Smiling sleepily, almost like he’s dreaming, Prompto weakly reaches up with a hand to touch Ignis’s face. “You never showed me your skin regiment…” he mumbles.

The comment takes Ignis by surprise and he nearly sputters before he lets out a short disbelieving laugh and tilts his head. “You really have no self-preserving instincts, do you?” he asks, rhetorically before leaning in close, opting not to glamour for now. “You don’t need my regiment. I’m rather fond of your freckles.”

“Noo...” Prompto whines with a shake of his head. “There’re too many…”

“Not at all,” Ignis protests in response, dotting Prompto’s cheek with feather-light kisses. “So many to _kiss._ ”

Prompto’s heart flutters at the gesture, eyes falling shut as he squirms a little and giggles nervously. “Why are you here?” he finds himself asking, when his thoughts and sleep start to clear. The warmth he’d felt at those words starts to fade a little when he considers Ignis is in his apartment, and he doesn’t know how or why.

And Ignis is _kissing_ him.

Drawing back at the question, Ignis sits beside Prompto on the bed and reaches with one gloved hand to brush some of the blond’s fringe from his forehead. “As I told you before,” he says softly, without his glamour, “I was concerned for your well-being.”

“How’d you get in my apartment?” Prompto immediately counters.

“…Darling, you didn’t lock the door behind me,” Ignis points out and Prompto feels like an idiot for not even _considering_ that. “I couldn’t resist coming back to make sure you were alright.”

Prompto glances up in confusion, hesitating to ask why, but when Ignis looks at him, he suddenly feels lost in those eyes again. His lids grow heavy and he sits up a bit as if beckoned by some unseen force. He starts to tilt his head, it just feels right, but suddenly, the strange feeling fades and he’s looking up into concerned eyes now.

“I fear I took too much,” Ignis is muttering as his glamour fades and he chides himself mentally, sitting back and looking down at Prompto. “You still need rest. May I visit you tomorrow evening?”

Prompto blinks out of his haze and finds himself nodding. “Y-yeah, but you don’t have to…” he protests. “I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t be silly,” Ignis says as he leans in, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s lips. He lingers, fingers curling into the sheets on either side of Prompto as if fighting something before he pulls back. He doesn’t need to feed, after gorging on Prompto’s sweetness, but the taste of the beautiful blond’s kiss alone has him raging inside. “Until tomorrow.”

In a flash, he’s gone and Prompto can only stare at the darkness where the other man had just been. He licks his lips, something awfully familiar about it before it occurs to him that Ignis had just _kissed_ him. He blushes and touches his burning cheeks and wonders why on earth the strange new man in his life had just kissed him like they were more than just acquaintances.

Prompto falls back asleep still thinking about it.

* * *

Across town, Noctis finds himself back at the club searching for Gladio. He’d turmoiled over the idea of destroying this weird fantasy he’d build up in his head about the other man, but found that he couldn’t. He really doesn’t want Ignis to be right – he’s never done this with his prey before, but there’s something tantalizing and intriguing about this Gladio.

His dick has nothing to do with it.

Okay, well, maybe a little.

Noctis wants more of the other man, even if the idea of them together is so ridiculously far-fetched. He would never be able to tell Gladio what he truly was, and Gladio had that sister…

It’s too complicated and Noctis thinks maybe he’s just chasing a pipe dream because Gladio is the first crush he’s had in…a very long time. And a part of him hates that – hates that he’s reverting to some part of himself that never got the chance to be like as a human; another choice, another experience Ignis had taken away from him.

Pushing the other vampire from his thoughts, Noctis’s eyes desperately search the thronging crowd but he doesn’t see Gladio and starts to wonder if he even will. He’s not even concerned about scoring drinks, and starts to think he’s wasting his time as his grip tightens on the railing in disappointment the longer the minutes pass.

But then, a wave of that cologne mixed with an unmistakable scent wafts over him and Noctis whirls around and into a solid wall of muscle. He falls back against the railing as Gladio barks out a laugh and reaches to steady the smaller man, gripping his shoulders and tilting his head.

“Lookin’ for me?”

Noctis fights a huff and the urge to smack those hands off his shoulders, but only out of habit. After pushing those initial reflexes away, the urge to have those hands squeeze and break him surges instead and he practically climbs up the tattooed man to kiss him.

At first, Gladio complies and Noctis loves the feeling of the other man’s tongue tasting and exploring him, but then Gladio pulls back and tilts his head curiously at Noctis. “Thought you wanted to dance?” he asks even though his hands are searching and touching the smaller man’s body, eager to explore more and perhaps repeat the previous night’s events.

“I want that too,” Noctis breathes in reply, licking his lips and chasing Gladio’s for more, wriggling against him before he’s picked up and deposited on his feet.

“Slow down, kid,” the tattooed man laughs. “I’m still rechargin’ from last night. And that’s sayin’ somethin’.”

“Really?” Noctis questions, looking Gladio up and down. “I couldn’t tell.”

“You wiped me out.” Gladio leans into Noctis against the railing, suggestively, despite their conversation implying otherwise. “That’s a compliment comin’ from me.”

“Noted,” the vampire breathes, stealing another wet kiss, tangling his fingers in Gladio’s dark locks before he’s pried off the other man.

“Come on, sunshine, do you really want to dance?” Gladio’s asking. “Or did you just want another booty call?”

The question both surprises Noctis and scares him, and he’s grabbing the other man’s wrist before he can help it. “Don’t go!” he pleads, inwardly cursing himself at this stupid waif-like plea. “We… I don’t want to dance, I just… I wanted to see you again.”

“Why do you look so mad then?”

Noctis fights back a hiss when he looks back up into those amber eyes. “Because this isn’t like me,” he admits, dropping his gaze from Gladio’s soul-searching one.

“You a one-and-done kinda guy?”

Looking up at the question, Noctis really wants to tell Gladio the truth, but he knows without a doubt it’s _way_ too soon to even consider doing that. Even if it were plausible that Gladio wouldn’t outright laugh and leave, it just isn’t a smart idea.

“Yeah, something like that,” he finally says.

“I know the feelin’,” Gladio replies, earning a look of surprise from Noctis. “But here I am, back for round two.” He places his hands on either side of the short slender man in front of him and leans close again. “So what do you say we bounce this place and go somewhere more quiet?”

“Thought you said you were still recharging from last night?”

Gladio laughs as he pulls back and lets his head drop forward. “I didn’t say we were leavin’ to go fuck,” he explains as he takes Noctis’s hand and tugs him along. “But, if I’m gonna be honest, we shouldn’t rule it out.”

They leave the club and step out onto the street, and soon the bass-thumping beat of the music from inside fades. Gladio doesn’t seem like the type to hold hands in public, but he’s not letting go of Noctis as they make their way down the sidewalks and across the streets.

“Where are we going?” Noctis finally has to ask when Gladio remains quiet.

“There’s a fuckin’ awesome diner a few blocks away,” the big guy says, looking down at Noctis. “That okay? I could use a midnight snack.”

Noctis blinks in surprise, but there’s something kind of cute about the destination and he finds himself nodding. “Okay.”

Gladio smiles and nods, giving Noctis’s hand a squeeze before he frowns and looks down, bringing his other hand to cover Noct’s in both. “Your hands are so cold, you okay?”

“That’s normal for me,” Noctis assures smoothly, like he’s said it a hundred times. “I’m fine.”

“Mm, might come in handy,” Gladio muses as the diner comes within sight once they cross the next street. “I run pretty hot.”

Although Noctis _wants_ to comment on that, he opts not to, but Gladio catches the look on the other man’s face and grins before he can help it. They leave the innuendos unsaid and head into the diner, where the waitress seems to know Gladio and gestures for him to go to a booth in the corner – apparently, he’s a frequent visitor.

Noctis sits with his back to the wall, watching as Gladio chats with the waitress and orders his usual before they both look at Noctis. The vampire would’ve blanched if he weren’t already pale, scrambling to pick up his menu and find something. Unlike most rumors, vampires can eat, but it’s unnecessary. He has no idea what any of this food is like, but fortunately, Gladio comes to his rescue.

Leaning across the table, Gladio points to a burger meal halfway down the menu and nods. “I’d pick this,” he says. “With a chocolate shake. Can’t go wrong.”

Noctis looks up into those sincere amber eyes and wishes his heart could skip a beat. He nods in agreement and glances at the waitress with one final nod of confirmation. She leaves them after that and Gladio leans back in his seat, resting one arm along the length of the boom. Noctis takes a minute to study what he can see of the tattoo displayed for him and gestures to it.

“Cool tattoo.”

Gladio looks at his arms and leans over the table to give the other man a closer look. “It’s a family tradition thing,” he explains as Noctis reaches to trace some of the feathers with a finger. “Took for-fuckin-ever.”

“I bet,” Noctis muses as he realizes what he’s doing and snatches his finger away in embarrassment.

“Got any tats?” Gladio asks, deciding not to comment on the finger thing.

“No,” Noctis answers rather sullenly. “I can’t get them.”

“Huh? Why not?”

Noctis fumbles for a minute before he shrugs. “Allergy.”

“Huh…” Gladio muses before the waitress pops up with their drinks and shakes. He thanks her and sips his drink as Noctis stares at his shake and sucks awkwardly at the straw. Unable to help it, Gladio laughs and sets his drink down. “Guess this doesn’t bode well for future blowjobs.”

Scowling, Noctis sets the shake down hard against the table and spills a little. He thinks for a second before swiping one digit through the chocolate and lifting it to his lips. Without hesitation, he slips his finger past his lips, eyes locked with Gladio’s as he swirls his tongue around the tip and presses it further inside. He closes his eyes, feigning sultry pleasure as he pumps his finger slowly in and out of his mouth before pulling it free with an audible ‘pop’ and dragging his tongue over his lips.

To Gladio’s lust-filled expression, he smiles. “You were saying?”

* * *

When Prompto wakes, it’s past noon. He curses and gets up, finding he has more strength than he had yesterday and feels relieved that he’s getting back to normal. The thing is, he doesn’t feel sick – like he’s got a cold, or anything related. He just feels… _weak_ , drained. He doesn’t know what that means, or why the strange streams of insane sex and Ignis biting into his thigh feel so real, and would explain a lot if it were even remotely realistic.

Prompto laughs at the thought, recalling his first instincts had been to call Ignis a vampire, so that explained the dream. But what explained the weakness?

He doesn’t know.

Managing a shower, Prompto cleans up and shuffles into the kitchen to get something to eat. He doesn’t expect to open his fridge to find it neatly organized, cleaned, with several prepared dishes labeled for his perusal. He blinks in surprise, reaching for one labeled “chicken and bacon casserole” and picks it up curiously. Turning to set it down on the counter, Prompto spots a note and picks it up to read:

_Darling,_

_I took the liberty of preparing some dishes for you until you regain your strength. They are all full of protein and other nutritious values to help on your road to recovery. I hope I have managed to avoid anything you may not have a fondness for. I will see you this evening,_

_Ignis_

Prompto feels his skin erupt into flame at the tender note and gesture from the other man. Maybe it should be creepy, maybe he should be bothered by this, but he can’t help how _warm_ it makes him feel. Someone had _cooked_ for him, and he had no doubt the quality of the food was well beyond par.

He realizes the labels on the food also come with instructions and does his best to follow them to heat the casserole up properly in order to consume. He’s insanely hungry and understands why – other than the soup Ignis had made the other night, he hasn’t really eaten much in the past forty-eight hours. He expects to finish this casserole in one sitting.

As the casserole warms up in the oven, Prompto checks his messages and turns on the TV, pulling out his phone to play a few rounds of _King’s Knight_. Some kid named _NoctGar_ is still trying to beat his score, but he manages to stay on top every time, much to his rival’s frustration, he’s sure. He feels good, like things are already getting back to normal after an awkward couple of days, and gets up eagerly when he hears the oven timer go off.

He lets it cool before digging in and it’s like an explosion of crack in his mouth once he does. He nearly chokes from eating too fast and has to forcefully put his fork down, moaning to no one. “Fuck, _Ignis_ ,” he pants, licking his lips and hating that he has no way of contacting the man to tell him how amazing the casserole is.

After a moment, Prompto resumes eating and notices after a couple more bites, that the fridge isn’t the only thing Ignis cleaned. In fact, his whole apartment looks…tidy. He blinks in surprise and turns around, surprised at what he’s witnessing, wondering what on earth prompted the other man to do all this. Was he a neat freak?

Should Prompto be concerned?

He can’t decide.

Finishing the casserole as expected, Prompto cleans up before curling up on the couch to watch some TV. He doesn’t expect to doze off, but he still feels tired and a full stomach has him content and ready for a nap, but when he wakes up and it’s evening, he frowns, not liking how much he’s sleeping even _if_ he’s recovering strength. It scares him.

Just as he wonders when Ignis shows up, he hears the soft knock at his door and jumps in surprise. This…this _can’t_ be normal. The fear and worry and the nagging notion that _something_ isn’t right here starts to sink in, but when the knock sounds again – a bit more insistent this time – Prompto gets to his feet and answers it, regardless of how he feels.

There’s something instantly calming about Ignis’s tall, striking frame waiting on the steps outside. He looks down at Prompto and his eyes almost seem to glow behind the rims of his glasses in the dimming light of dusk.

“Darling,” he purrs softly, reaching to touch Prompto’s cheek. “You’ve regained some color. Wonderful.”

Prompto lets out a weak laugh before stepping back to allow Ignis entry. “I ate your casserole,” he admits and that’s all he needs to say before he starts gushing. “It was amazing! How long have you been cooking? I ate the whole thing in one sitting, I can’t believe it. Did you clean my apartment? You didn’t have to do all of that, I mean, you cooked me like a week’s worth of meals on top of that—”

He’s cut off by a finger to his lips and Ignis laughs softly, more kindly than Prompto thinks he’s heard since meeting him. “Such a dear,” he says as he moves to sit them on the couch together. “It was no trouble at all. It’s important you get better, and I’m afraid I stress-clean while waiting for things to finish cooking.”

All the while Ignis talks, he’s touching and stroking Prompto’s hair and cheek, looking into his eyes like Prompto’s the only thing that matters in the world. And Prompto eats it all up, forgetting all his fears and worries about this odd behavior, and without a glamour to fool him. He doesn’t know why he’s attracted the attention of this beautiful man, but being taken care of and appreciated and doted upon…

It’s a good feeling.

“Thank you,” he breathes, tilting his head up instinctively, unsure why he always feels like giving Ignis access to his neck, but instead of the bite he thinks should come, that weird instinct that wants to pretend the other man is some hideous creature of the night, Ignis presses his lips to Prompto’s neck before kissing his way up to soft lips.

Prompto whimpers – it’s just a _kiss!_ – but at the same time, it’s more than that. He feels a rush of desire as those lips press to his own and this all feels so familiar, yet brand new. “You have poison lips,” he whines, much to Ignis’s amusement.

“Do I?”

Prompto nods emphatically, pressing closer to the other man. “One kiss and I want to rip my clothes off,” he admits, blushing deep when he realizes what he’s said. “You sure you’re not glamouring me like some creepy vampire?”

Ignis’s eyes seem to dilate on command, almost like he’s threatened or shocked by the comment, but then suddenly they’re back to normal. “Oh, darling,” he purrs, cupping Prompto’s cheek. “If I were glamouring you, you’d never know.”

Prompto assumes Ignis is just playing along and laughs, tugging Ignis back into a kiss and back onto the couch, throwing caution to the wind if it meant making that crazy sex dream come true. Perhaps Ignis is right, and his self-preservation skills are _seriously_ lacking, but as his clothes come off and he helps Ignis with his, the sight of naked Ignis alone is enough to shut up that part of his brain.

It takes everything within Ignis to hold back from glamouring Prompto, from biting him and tasting that euphoric sweetness. Fucking the blond isn’t going to help his cravings, but Ignis wants that too. Prompto was an amazing lover, glamoured or not, and knowing the poor boy has a penchant for pain, thrills Ignis and makes him eager to do more. If he plays his cards right, gives Prompto what he wants, then Ignis doesn’t expect to have too much trouble getting another taste.

Besides, it’s his own fault for drinking too much the first time. He couldn’t help himself and Prompto had paid the price. Of course, he feels a little guilty. It was a rookie mistake to do that to a victim – you either killed them out of mercy, or only drank enough to leave them tired, but enough that they were let with a hangover that they usually attributed to the wild night they’d likely had.

But something _more_ than Prompto’s taste is drawing Ignis in. The kid’s lack of preservation and awareness are one thing, but he's charming, cute, and the naivety and obliviousness are less of a turn-off and more of a constant source of amusement for Ignis.

Almost like Prompto _needs_ him.

And as Ignis sinks into that tight warmth, bottoming out and panting over the youth as desire rages inside, he thinks, maybe he needs Prompto too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS.  
> GUYS.
> 
> CHECK OUT @THWIPPERSNAPPLE'S ART SHE WONDERFULLY DREW FOR ME. I LOVE IT SO MUCH, PLEASE LOOK AT IT WITH ME FOR-EVER <333
> 
> klsjflakjflaksfjlaskjfallkfd
> 
> PLEASE don't forget to comment, guys, and let me know what you think. I promise you, every thought matters <3 even if it's just I LOVE THIS. <3 I need to hear from y'all <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gladio and noctis get closer.  
> ignis and prompto get closer.  
> noctis and ignis grow further apart.

Noctis fails to bite back a whimper as he seats himself on Gladio’s cock. They’d spent over an hour at the diner, and although it was closing in on three in the morning, Noctis lets himself be talked into going back to Gladio’s place.

“My room’s on the opposite end of the house,” the big guy had said. “You can be quiet, can’t ya?”

If Noctis could blush, he would have. He’d been through so many partners over the years, it isn’t often that someone could make him feel that way. It wasn’t even that much of a comment, but it had struck Noctis where it counted.

They’d left the diner and walked a few blocks to their destination, a modest house on the outskirts of downtown. It hints at a family that had money once upon a time, but Noctis notices the lack of upkeep the house had and wonders what had happened.

Then again, if Gladio is caring for his sister, Noctis thinks he has his answer.

They hadn’t stopped to tour the house, the lights were off, but Gladio clearly knew the path when he had led Noctis upstairs to the left end of the hall. They hadn’t stopped to talk either. Once the door had shut behind them, clothes were coming off, lips were locked in a heavy kiss, and Noctis had shoved Gladio back onto the bed to straddle him.

Now, as they move at a slow, languid pace, Noctis relishes in the feeling of Gladio’s searing lips on his neck, head falling back as he sits down while hips jerk up into him. He thinks Gladio is definitely the biggest partner he’s ever had – he’s never known the feeling of being _filled_ so much. But Gladio doesn’t rely on his size to do all the work, his hips seem to know _exactly_ what they’re doing.

Noctis holds Gladio close against him, needing more of those lips and teeth as he threads his fingers through the other man’s hair. He only just now realizes that he hasn’t thought about feeding in hours and his eyes part in surprise, rhythm stuttering when he thinks about what that means. He…he’d already stopped thinking about Gladio as a potential meal.

He… _cares_ that Gladio needs more time to recuperate from his first feeding.

“…You okay?” Gladio pants in his ear, startling him.

“Y-yeah,” Noctis assures, rolling his hips in need. “Don’t stop.”

Gladio doesn’t. He wraps a thick arm around Noctis and tugs him close, burying his face in the other man’s neck as they rock faster together. It’s slow and intimate, and it feels so _good_ that Noctis can’t help a breathy whimper. He tightens his fingers in Gladio’s hair, curls the other hand around the back of the man’s neck, rolling his hips over and over as his release builds, cock trapped between them and stimulated by their constant movement.

“Close…” he breathes in warning, letting go of Gladio’s hair to reach between them and touch himself. He doesn’t need to, but he wants all the pleasure he can get. Before he can wrap a hand around his length, Gladio bats his hand away and does it for him. He lets out a soft breathy moan, hips jerking back into the cock inside of him and up into the hand pleasuring him.

“Fuck,” Gladio grits out when Noctis clenches around him, rocking harder as he shifts to give himself more leverage to move with. “You’re so _tight_.”

“Come on,” Noctis coaxes, pulling back to meeting Gladio’s gaze. He doesn’t want his newfound lover to overdo it, and he can glamour an orgasm out of his partners like nobody’s business, but he finds that he doesn’t want to do that to the other man. He wants to come together like they had the night before – it’s so _intimate_.

Gladio holds Noctis’s gaze and thrusts harder, firmer up into the vampire. His hands find Noctis’s hips, caressing before he pulls the other man down onto his lap with every upward jerk of his hips. The thrusts jolt Noctis, direct hits on his prostate that have him lolling back in pleasure. He bites back his cries of pleasure, digging his nails into Gladio’s shoulder as he grinds into the other man, feeling the pressure build, the warmth spread, holding off until he hears that choked gasp escape Gladio’s lips.

They come hard together, Gladio biting into Noctis’s shoulder as his hips lose control and jerk erratically up into that tightness. Noctis trembles as he spills between them, coating their chests and stomachs with white before he sags against the furnace that is Gladio’s heaving chest. He dots kisses and licks at the saltiness of the other man’s chest, kissing his way up to the other man’s lips before a soft glamour has Gladio’s eyelids drooping.

“Sleep,” the vampire commands softly, concerned for the other man, but also needing a getaway. A quick glance at the clock tells him dawn is approaching, but he spends the next few minutes curled against Gladio, absorbing his warmth, listening to his heartbeat, trying to remember a time that he’d ever given in to this part of him. His hands trace the eagle tattoo, as he takes in the sight of those parted, full lips, while still feeling the satisfaction of that cock inside of him.

Finally, after several minutes had passed, Noctis pulls away, cleans Gladio up, and tucks him in after stealing a kiss. He dresses and goes to the window to leave, but hesitates and turns to find something to write on. He doesn’t want to give the wrong impression, so when Gladio wakes up and finds the notepad on his lap, Noctis’s number will hopefully be the first thing he sees.

* * *

Across town, Prompto doesn’t expect to wake up with Ignis still comfortably atop him. After mindblowing sex, which admittedly had not been as amazing as the sex in his dream but had come _awfully_ close, Prompto had learned Ignis was an _excellent_ kisser and they’d spent more time than he’d expected to just making out. It was like the other man couldn’t get enough of him, like he was addicted to Prompto in some weird way.

Again, Prompto wonders if he should be alarmed – that Ignis is some sort of bizarre stalker that he should dismiss and never see again, but he can’t help but be…intrigued. But, he decides, if they’re going to be some weird kind of item, he wants to do things right. He wants a date, and he wants to get to know Ignis, and then, if it’s what Ignis want, they can be boyfriends.

Usually Prompto doesn’t have sex on the first…well, this hadn’t been a date, nothing they’d done so far could qualify as one – the point is, he doesn’t put out like this usually. But all he can think about, as Ignis slumbers atop him, is how much he wants to fuck again. In fact, his cock is aching between them and he can’t do a whole lot about it except squirm in discomfort.

His movement eventually draws the attention of the man atop him, Ignis stirring slightly before his eyes blink open in surprise. “Oh,” he says, glancing around. “My apologies, I certainly didn’t mean to doze off.” He looks down at Prompto and smiles, kissing him in greeting before he draws back in surprise. “ _Oh_.”

Prompto blushes furiously, averting his gaze in embarrassment as he fails to stop himself from shifting again. “Sorry.”

Ignis leans in, chuckling in Prompto’s ear as a hand slips between them, wrapping around the blond’s aching length. His touch is shockingly cool, like the rest of him, and Prompto gasps with an arch into that grip. Ignis watches the younger man curiously as he strokes him, thumbing the tip and squeezing his hand, smile growing at the reactions his touch elicits.

“Tell me what you want, darling,” he purrs, nuzzling Prompto with a kiss.

“I want…” Prompto breathes, licking his dry lips as he squirms. “I want…a date.”

Ignis’s hand freezes as he draws back in surprise. “A what?”

Prompto blinks out of his horny haze and licks his dry lips, nodding. “A date,” he repeats. “…I…I don’t know what this is, why you’re here, why you keep coming back. I like you, I mean, god knows you’re _hot_ , and you can cook, and you smell amazing, but… I don’t understand why you keep coming back for me. I don’t want you to go away, but I don’t want to be…used.”

Ignis’s expression turns tender for the first time since Prompto recalls meeting him. He’s not sure what it is about what he said to draw the reaction, but unlike other times Ignis has looked concerned or upset, this time seems legit. “Oh darling,” the other man says, “you deserve the world, and all you ask is a date.” He presses a kiss to Prompto’s lips. “Just say when.”

“Tomorrow?”

Ignis’s eyebrows lift before he chuckles softly and nods. “Tomorrow it is.”

Relief floods Prompto and he reaches down to brazenly guide that hand into moving again, tongue darting out to wet his lips once more as he enjoys the feeling. “The fair’s in town,” he murmurs as he’s pleasured, reaching up to grip the arm of the couch. “We could go there.”

“Mm, do I seem the fair type?”

Prompto’s eyes snap open after falling shut and he looks back up at Ignis, a blush staining his cheeks. “O-oh, you’re right,” he pants. “Maybe we can, _fuck_ —” He’s cut off by the finger stimulating the tip of his dick and he whines as he digs his toes into the couch.

“Mm, we could fuck, I suppose,” Ignis teases, stealing another kiss as he lifts a hand to Prompto’s lips and presses a finger gently past them. “But if the fair is what you desire, then the fair is where we shall go.”

Prompto’s eyes lift to Ignis’s as he takes the proffered digit, sucking wantonly as the hand moves faster on his dick. Then Ignis slips another into his mouth and he can’t help a moan when he realizes what the other man is doing. His cock is weeping by now, images of being fucked filling his mind as he sucks on two fingers, which then become three. Finally, Ignis pulls them free and reaches down to press them inside of the young blond, stretching and prepping him with haste.

A quick glance up has him certain his glamour is in place, sure he doesn’t need it, but it always makes things _better_ , though a part of him wonders if Prompto would really want to fuck so much if Ignis wasn’t softly glamouring him to get his way. The thought troubles him, it makes him think of Noctis, and with _that_ thought now in his head, Ignis stops the glamour, but continues to prep Prompto. If the other man comes out of the haze and no longer wants this, Ignis will stop.

But the minutes pass and Prompto’s still writhing into the hand on his dick and pushing down into the fingers pleasuring him. “Ignis, please,” he begs, opening his eyes and when Ignis meets his gaze, something in him melts.

A part of him thinks that even if Prompto weren’t the tastiest thing on this planet, that maybe he would still find himself here. Though, maybe that’s still the guilt talking – the guilt that reminds him he nearly killed this young vat of ambrosia. He’s troubled by what he’s feeling, troubled by the fact that he isn’t yearning to drink from Prompto again as much as he wants to _be_ with Prompto.

That the glamour was to prevent the other man from not wanting to be with Ignis.

How had this happened so fast?

Ignis finishes prepping Prompto, then himself, and presses inside with a need to prove his worth. Prompto keens beneath him and reaches to hold onto Ignis, moaning and writhing in pleasure as he’s thrust inside of. He throws back his head, exposing pale neck and a soft beg comes from his lips that shocks Ignis.

“Bite me…”

“W-what?”

“Bite me…” Prompto whines, whimpers on every breath with every thrust. “I keep…keep having dreams of…you just… _tearing_ into—oh _gods_ —my thigh. I need… I need this…”

Ignis trembles with the effort of holding his instincts back – he can see the veins and arteries under Prompto’s skin, knows them all by heart, knows which ones will give him what he needs. But he _can’t_. Despite the energy Prompto has found for sex, the youth still can’t handle losing any more blood. With a savage growl, Ignis bends down and bites into Prompto’s neck, holding back his fangs with every fiber of his being. His frustrations pour into his movements, thrusts harder and more intense, lewd sounds filling the room as Prompto screams with ecstasy.

Ignis bites over and over, finding new places to sink his teeth into, marking Prompto in new ways to give the boy what he needed. Prompto comes hard and suddenly, but in between being pleasured beforehand and the bites on his neck, he can’t hold back anymore. Ignis pulls back with a gasp when the younger man clenches around him, bracing himself on the couch for leverage to fuck as hard as hips allow. He’s filled with a frustrated, pleasured rage, holding himself back from feeding one of the hardest things he’s ever had to do, and Prompto takes the brunt of his rough sex in response.

But from the sounds Prompto is still making, post-orgasm, he doesn’t seem to mind. He’s still a fantastic lover, unglamoured. Ignis finally comes minutes later, pressing deep inside Prompto, filling him and realizing he’d failed to grab a condom, but Prompto doesn’t seem to care as he’s filled, moans of satisfaction leaving his lips.

They share deep, sloppy but loving kisses as they come down, Ignis happy to get the taste of Prompto without hurting him. The fact that Prompto’s still wanting this, still wants him, gives Ignis hope that a glamour won’t be needed to keep Prompto around.

Drawing back, Ignis licks at Prompto’s lips before he sighs and glances as the clock. “Mm, I must be going,” he laments before his gaze returns to the young man beneath him.

Prompto whines and looks at the clock too, squirming beneath Ignis. “Why? It’s almost dawn, you might as well stay.”

Ignis smiles. “Because, darling, I am a vampire, after all. I must return before dawn.”

Prompto giggles sleepily and Ignis feels the guilt settle in for glamouring the young man after his stance not to only moments ago, but this is different. This isn’t for sex, this is to get home before his life is threatened by the sun. He waits for Prompto to fall asleep before getting up, tucks him in under a blanket, then sets a business card next to the blond’s phone – backside facing up, with his personal number written on it.

Dressing, Ignis glances around the apartment, as if for something more to do before he leaves, but shakes the feeling off, steals one last kiss, and then leaves, unaware of the dark shadow watching him in a trenchcoat and hat.

* * *

He smells the stench of sex as he enters the apartment, a slight smirk on his lips as he shuts the door behind him and goes searching for Noctis. He finds the other vampire in his room, sitting cross-legged on the bed and cursing under his breath while he plays some bizarre mobile game that Ignis can’t fathom why it caught his interest.

“I smell him again, darling,” Ignis purrs from the doorway. “It would seem you aren’t the only one with a _pet_.”

Noctis’s head jerks up with a hiss, fangs bared. “ _Don’t_ call him that.”

Ignis hisses back, stepping into the room. “I will call him what I choose,” he snaps, “and your reaction says I’m not far off the mark.”

Noctis locks his phone and tosses it to the side, getting to his feet in a flash. “Don’t think for a second that I don’t know what this is,” he hisses. “You’re threatened by him. You don’t care who I fuck as long as I don’t get attached to anyone. God forbid I care for someone other than _you_.”

Snarling, Ignis reaches to grab Noctis by the throat, ready to rip it out but his once-fledging avoids the grab.

“You can’t take this choice away from me, too.”

Ignis grabs him before he can dodge the second-attempt, growling when he’s thrown into the wall. He tries to flee but he’s pinned in a split-second and teeth rip into his neck. He scratches at Ignis, trying to pry the other vampire off him, but he fails, and his hands go from scratching for freedom, to gripping for more. He hates that he gives in every time, hates that he helps the clothes come off and lets Ignis angry-fuck him.

“I’m going…I’m going to turn your fucking pet,” he hisses as Ignis roughly pushes inside of him, no prep. He screams in pained rage, nails clawing the other vampire’s lavish, but now wrinkled clothes. They’re bloodied and messy against the wall as they fuck, and Noctis hates that he needs this, hates that he goads Ignis more.

“Your…your fucking little ball of sunshine…wonder what kind of vampire he’ll be,” he jeers. “And he’ll be _mine_ , and you won’t fucking get to have him. Ever again.”

All Ignis can smell is the other man on Noctis, fueling his rage as he angrily slams into the other man, fury building as he thinks about the possibility of losing Prompto to Noctis. He regrets toying with Noctis that night, allowing the other vampire to taste Prompto, giving him that edge that might spell the blond’s undoing.

They come in a bloodied frenzy and Ignis pulls himself away from Noctis, watching the younger vampire sag back against the wall, cum leaking down his thigh, swirling with the blood running down his body. They stare at each other, breaths heavy but satisfied, and it’s all Ignis can do to turn and walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh...yeah. lol <3
> 
> hang in there, everyone. i'm trying to get through this by escaping into fics, so i hope i'm helping y'all too.
> 
> i had some unexpected bills come in, if you can help, please check out my pinned tweet on twitter <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto has a visitor.  
> ignis gets worried.  
> enter ardyn.

Prompto hears the knock on his door, but can’t be bothered to move. It can’t _possibly_ be Ignis again, he’d just left and seemed adamant about getting home before dawn. The knock sounds again, but before Prompto can groan in frustration and get up to answer it, the door opens. He shoots upright, unnerved, clutching the blanket to himself as someone walks in – it’s not Ignis.

…It’s Ardyn.

He stiffens as the other man closes the door behind him and removes his hat like he’s still stuck in the 1900s, all grandiose and dramatic as he turns to face Prompto. The young blond doesn’t know why he’s so afraid of the other man – after all, Ardyn is practically his father. He’d never liked thinking of the older man as that, but Ardyn had adopted him when he was too young to remember, raised him in Niflheim until he’d been old enough to all but run away.

Yet Ardyn had found him, and... “made amends”.

Prompto’s memories of childhood were all vague and blurry – and thinking about it, or trying to, always left him feeling some sense of pain, so he tried not to. But with Ardyn standing in front of him now…he couldn’t help it, and a hand goes to his chest as the ache grows.

“My my,” Ardyn’s gravelly voice slithers out. “Seems I’ve caught you with your pants…” He trails off as his golden eyes search the room before spotting Prompto’s pants. “…On the floor.” He smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Have a new lover, do we?”

Prompto really doesn’t want to answer, which costs him as Ardyn materializes in front of him and grabs him by the wrist. He pushes the sweatband Prompto wears on one wrist up and out of the way, revealing the barcode tattoo underneath as his thumb swipes over it. It’s so fast, so natural, Prompto really isn’t even aware it’s been done – his eyes grow lidded and he slumps against Ardyn.

Ardyn chuckles as his hands search Prompto’s body for marks, inhales deeply for scents. He snarls at the fragrance of the other vampire he smells, but fails to find any bite marks. He draws back in surprise, sniffing again before lifting an eyebrow. He’s dealing with an Elder for sure, only Elders cover their marks _this_ well. His hands search Prompto’s dirty thighs and finds what he’s looking for with a hiss – the Elder covered this mark well but drank too deeply to cover all traces.

“Tsk, tsk,” he murmurs aloud. “We’ve been naughty, haven’t we?” He licks the traces from Prompto’s soiled thigh off his fingers and hums for a moment. “Well, here I was planning an innocent visit and now I fear I have punishments to dole out.”

Prompto had been quite an excellent find as a child – Ardyn had sniffed him out by happenstance as an infant, but he hadn’t been deranged enough to feed, though some vampires would. Ardyn prided himself on that. Instead, he had formed an excellent idea, of raising Prompto himself, feigning fatherhood to disguise his true intentions of making the tiny ball of sunshine his personal blood bank. He’d known immediately upon smelling the child that he would taste just as delectable, and waiting all those years had proven to be _worth it_.

Prompto’s blood had so many secrets – the Elder who’d found Ardyn’s prize had no idea what he’d stumbled upon.

And so when Prompto had been a decent age, Ardyn fed for the first time. The boy had been exceedingly susceptible to Ardyn’s glamour – it was delicious. But Ardyn had wanted an insurance policy – he’d crafted a magic that would instantly hypnotize his young source of life – a brand on Prompto’s wrist, not only to mark Prompto as his, but to instill an instant glamour to make life simpler.

He’d had other things planned when he’d had the resources – a lab, possible cloning, but things had changed, people died, and Ardyn had been left with his sole Blood Bank of Prompto.

And he couldn’t have another vampire encroaching on his territory. He’d have to take care of that, but for now, Prompto’s punishment first. There had been rules in place for a reason, and Prompto could run away all he wanted – Ardyn still enforced his rules.

And so with a hiss, Ardyn drew his fangs and sank his teeth into Prompto’s neck, gorging himself on that sweet sunny taste, until there was barely any left. He felt the strength and warmth flow through him and he pulled back with a snarl of pleasure, caressing Prompto’s now white cheek as he pulled back but left his mess.

He lowered Prompto back down onto the couch, smirking triumphantly at the rapid breathing now present in the boy’s chest, leaving the wound fresh and the mess visible to send a message. He glanced around, donned his hat, then left – stepping out into the sun.

* * *

Ignis brooded in his room for quite some time after leaving Noctis. He’d showered, then paced his room, now he sat on his bed, thinking over what had happened and hating every second of it. He hated that they did that to each other, hated that they felt this way, and hated that they couldn’t just…fix things and be happy.

A part of him wanted to apologize, but couldn’t.

Wouldn’t.

So he pulled out his phone and waited for Prompto’s text that was sure to come, but it never did. At first, Ignis assumes that the boy is still sleeping – he’s still recovering, after all, and they’d fucked twice, but still… Noon approaches and nothing. Ignis feels something inside, telling him to worry, that not everything is okay, but he doesn’t have Prompto’s number, he’d… he hadn’t accounted for this possibility.

Getting to his feet, Ignis dresses in a jacket, gloves, covers himself from head to foot in clothes before digging in his closet for his umbrella. He’d googled the hell of this kind of thing – a blackout umbrella, essentially. No light comes through. Every now and then a work emergency happens that forces him to go in, so now…he has the means, but he’d made sure those instances are rare.

This is definitely an emergency.

He emerges from his room in a hurry, rushing down the hall as the door to Noctis’s room opens and the younger vampire peers out. “Work emergency?”

Ignis comes to a stop at the end of the hall, hesitating before he turns to face Noctis. “No,” he admits. “…I, ah, I have a bad feeling, I’m afraid. I...” He stumbles over his words, _embarrassed_ to admit the truth to his former fledgling at the risk of being humiliated in response. “…I think something has happened to dear Prompto, I… I cannot explain it.”

Noctis’s eyes glint at the opportunity, a rise of emotions building up inside, torn between jealousy and mockery at Ignis’s emotions, but something holds him back. Perhaps it’s the realization that if this were Gladio, he would be doing the same thing. The smirk forming on his face fades and his gaze drops to the floor. “…Do you want me to come?”

Ignis’s first reaction is to say no – there’s no need, he doesn’t want Noctis there anyway, but it occurs to him that Noctis is…actually trying, and Ignis doesn’t know why, or understand.

“Cover up,” he finally says after a moment has passed. “…I will wait for you.”

Noctis looks up in surprise, and Ignis thinks he sees relief, before the younger vampire shuts his door and hurries to dress. He emerges in baggy dark clothes and a hoodie, approaching Ignis as the elder vampire leads them out of the apartment and the building. He opens the umbrella to shade them both, but they’re lucky to emerge out into a mostly cloudy day. Overcast would’ve been better, but the clouds help nevertheless.

Ignis reflects on how lucky they are to live near to Prompto. Only being a few blocks away makes things much easier as they hurry down the city sidewalks to Prompto’s building. He finds himself glancing down at Noctis pressed against him, and if his heart were beating, it would have melted. Despite the circumstances, this almost makes him feel like things are changing for the better.

They reach Prompto’s building in about fifteen minutes, Ignis hurrying to the steps at Prompto’s door. He knocks hastily, worry growing when there’s no answer, reflecting in his knocks as minutes pass. He finally tries the knob and allows them entry, and when they enter, both of them hiss at the smell.

Another vampire had been here – the apartment reeks of him – and when Ignis turns to enter the living room, he drops the umbrella and cries out at the sight. Prompto, white as a sheet, bloodied neck from where he’d been drained – Ignis fears the worst and runs to his side.

“Prompto!” he shouts, shaking the youth before noticing the rapid breaths. He’s still _alive_!

“Holy shit,” Noctis breathes as he slowly approaches. “Why? Why didn’t he kill him? Why leave him alive like this?”

“…To send a message,” Ignis snarls, fisting the couch as he tugs one glove off with his teeth and his fangs appear to slice his wrist open. He’s ready to give his blood to Prompto, save his life at the risk of turning him into a vampire, but the sudden parallel between Prompto and Noctis slaps him in the face and he stops.

Looking up at Noctis, Ignis sees the apprehension in his former lover’s eyes, and he lowers his wrist. “Call an ambulance,” he says. “Glamour them so they don’t ask questions. He needs transfusions if he’s going to live.”

The decision startles Noctis, and he’s torn once again – rage at the unfairness of Prompto being given a choice, and some sort of cathartic relief that Ignis was having this change of heart. He shakes the surprise off and whips out his phone, calling the ambulance, glamouring them as instructed, and waiting by the door for them to arrive.

Ignis hurriedly dresses Prompto as they wait, stroking his hair as he murmurs apology after apology. Even if this hadn’t been his fault directly, something still fills him with guilt – he can’t help it – and he rages inside at the idea of someone having done this to the poor boy. He pledges to find them, and _end_ them.

* * *

The ambulance quickly arrives and after the paramedics take Prompto, Ignis and Noctis hurry inside after them to ride with. The paramedics ask multiple questions, but Ignis silences them with a glamour, to ensure only necessary ones are asked. Prompto’s blood type turns out to be rare – shocker – but they are fortunate to have it. They’ve already hooked him up to start as they rush down the streets to the hospital, and as Ignis reaches to take one of Prompto’s hands, he notices the skewed sweatband on his wrist, exposing something underneath.

A…barcode? What a bizarre tattoo to get. Ignis thumb brushes it inside and before he can help it, he hisses.

Noctis looks up in alarm, but the paramedics are still glamoured into doing their job. “What is it?” he asks as Ignis shows Noctis Prompto’s wrist.

“…This magic reeks of the vampire from the apartment,” Ignis whispers. “…In a tattoo, though? That’s unheard of.”

“What does it mean?”

“…It means we’re dealing with one rather disturbed individual,” the elder vampire replies. “This magic, it’s…” he trails off and laughs dryly. “I hate to sound archaic and say _forbidden,_ but it is. None of us use magic anymore, those are days long gone. We can, but…we don’t. Glamours, transformation, flight, occasional telepathy – those are the extent of our powers these days, but some of us Elders can use this branding magic and seal a thrall to us forever.”

Noctis’s face twists into a scowl. “Someone _branded_ Prompto?” he spits, disgust laced in each word. “What do we do?’

“Only two options: kill the vampire, or turn Prompto. Well, I suppose three if you include killing Prompto.”

Noctis frowns at those choices and looks up at Ignis. In a span of an hour, he’s already gone from hating the man beside him, to sympathizing. He…doesn’t want anything to harm Ignis’s pet, in fact, he wants to help, but he’s no Elder. He’s not sure there’s much he can do.

But then a hand takes his own as they reach the hospital, and Noctis looks up in surprise to see Ignis watching him. “You are here,” the older man says. “That is all I could ask for.”

* * *

A bit of sunlight streaks into the ambulance when the doors open, but Ignis and Noctis hide under the umbrella and escape inside the hospital. They’re only a few steps in when Noctis’s phone rings and he stops in surprise to answer. Ignis hesitates to stop, watching Prompto being rushed away but Noctis shoos him with a hand.

“I’ll catch up,” he calls before answering the phone. “…Hello?”

“What’s cookin’, good lookin’?”

Noctis is so caught off-guard by the greeting that he doesn’t know what to say, and just as Gladio asks if he’s still there, he starts laughing. Maybe it’s because he’d spent the last hour feeling so many frightful and angry emotions, that Gladio’s corny words were funnier than they should have been, but he laughs until he cries.

“Wow, clearly I ventured into the wrong career,” Gladio notes, unable to help joining in on the laughter.

“Sorry,” Noctis wheezes as he wipes at his eyes. “It’s been…a crazy day. My, um, my roommate’s boyfriend is sick. We had to take him to the hospital. It’s not good.”

Gladio instantly sobers up. “Oh, shit,” he says. “Anythin’ I can do?”

“Unless you can fix him, I don’t think so,” Noctis replies as he walks down the hall in the direction Ignis had gone. He glamours those who try to stop him, following the elder’s scent as he realizes what he wants.

But he won’t glamour Gladio into doing it.

“Want some company?” the big guy asks and Noctis wishes he had a beating heart once again.

“Um, I mean, I couldn’t ask you to…” he stammers in response and Gladio laughs.

“Nah, Iris is at a friend’s and I’m off work today,” Gladio says. “Which hospital? I’ll be there in a bit.”

Noctis gives the information and hangs up, feeling warm inside when he shouldn’t. Something about the exchange makes him want to cry – he feels human, he feels normal, he feels…happy. He glances up and spots Ignis by a window and hurries over, where they watch doctors hurry to set Prompto with emergency transfusions. He’s already got some color, but Noctis knows they’re both worried about permanent damage.

“Iggy,” Noctis says after several minutes pass, and Ignis turns his head slightly at the nickname his former fledgling rarely used anymore. “You might have to turn him, but…don’t, just please, tell him. And if he says no, then don’t.” He pauses and turns to look up at Ignis. “Please. For me.”

Ignis turns his head to look at Noctis completely, silently reading his expression and thinking on those words before he nods, which is enough for the younger vampire. They both look back through the window and watch impatiently as the minutes pass for some sign of improvement before heavy footsteps eventually reach their ears.

They both smell Gladio before he appears and Noctis turns with eagerness to greet the tall man. He smiles with relief when Gladio spots him and rushes over, pouncing into those arms and holding on tightly. It’s new, it’s different, they’re holding each other with his feet a full foot and a half off the floor, and Noctis can’t imagine being anywhere else.

Gladio seems surprised by the greeting, but content nevertheless to hold the shorter man in his arms. It’s a change of pace not to feel so horny, though at the same time, he wouldn’t mind finding an empty room and ticking that one off his bucket list. There’s just something about Noctis.

A throat clears itself a few feet away and Gladio pulls back and settles Noctis on the floor as he looks up to see the tall, fair-haired man watching them curiously. “Noct, aren’t you going to introduce us?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” the younger vampire mutters awkwardly. “Gladio, this is my roommate, Ignis. Ignis, this is Gladio, my uh…”

“Boyfriend,” Gladio supplies, glancing at Noctis as if to make sure that’s okay before offering his hand to Ignis with a smile.

“Boyfriend,” Noctis echoes, wishing desperately for the ability to blush as Ignis takes Gladio’s hand, briefly glances at Noctis and smiles.

“A pleasure,” he says, “given the circumstances.” He nods and lets go, of course he's still a little threatened and jealous but... After what Noctis had done for him today, Ignis doesn't feel as worried about Gladio, turning back to the window as the other man echoes the sentiments and shifts his attention to Noctis.

Ignis listens to them talk, but desperately watches and waits for _some_ sign of improvement in Prompto.

* * *

When Prompto’s eyes open, the fatigue is real. He feels like he’s on death’s door and wonders why he’s not feeling any better. Then, he realizes he’s not in his bed, he’s not at home, and when things start to focus, he realizes he’s in the hospital. His heart pounds in fear, he hears a monitor’s beeping increase before there’s a hand in his and Ignis comes into view.

A peace comes over him as he meets those eyes and he blinks away tears that had formed. “Ignis?” he murmurs, feeling drunk but calm. “…W-what happened?”

“Someone hurt you,” Ignis answered, voice tense, glamouring held over Prompto before he has a panic attack. “Someone tried to kill you, Prompto. I need you to tell me who it was.”

“Kill me?” Prompto barely laughs out, shaking his head. “No… No one tried to kill me…”

“Prompto.”

The peace tightens and Prompto feels compelled to answer the question. He forces his way through his haze and trembles with a sudden fear. “…Ardyn,” he whimpers, eyes widening as he stares up at Ignis. “His name is Ardyn…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh this chapter hurt me to write <3 but i hope it was worth it!
> 
> remember, comments are life <3 so please don’t forget to leave a little something :/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto wakes up.  
> ignis has a confession, a plan,  
> and a question.

Unfortunately, Prompto is too exhausted from his ordeal to talk for much longer, and he falls back asleep shortly after dropping the other vampire’s name in terror. Ignis stays at his side, holding his hand and brooding as he racks his brain for something that would give him answers. He feels like he should know that name, but nothing comes to mind. If he doesn’t find a way to stop this Ardyn, Prompto could be taken away from him, or even worse, could die as a consequence of his vampire’s temper. Draining Prompto had clearly been a message, albeit a stupid one.

Glancing up, Ignis is briefly distracted by the sight of Gladio and Noctis through the window, sitting on chairs out in the hall. Well, Gladio is sitting in a chair, Noctis is sitting in his lap and they’re sharing soft kisses that make Ignis’s still heart hurt. He can’t watch for long, knows they don’t mean anything by it – or at least, he _hopes_ , given Noctis’s help checking on Prompto – but it’s hard to watch with the young blond in such a condition.

As an Elder himself, Ignis isn’t terribly worried for his own safety, it’s Prompto’s. The only way he can keep the young man safe until they decide what to do, is bring him home, but that poses so many risks. Nothing a glamour wouldn’t take care of, but after seeing that barcode, after seeing Prompto nearly be killed by one, he can never glamour the blond again.

Ignis looks back up and looks at Noctis, who pulls back from Gladio as if summoned. Fledgling no longer, he still can’t resist his former master’s call and turns to look at the other vampire. Ignis watches Noctis murmur something to Gladio before he gets up and enters Prompto’s room, shutting the door behind him.

“What’s up?”

Ignis slowly rises to his feet and puts distance between himself and Prompto. “I feel I must tell Prompto the truth when he wakes,” he explains, glancing back at the sleeping boy. “After what he’s been through, I… I find I cannot keep it from him any longer. He must know what is being done to him, and have the choice of staying with me knowing I am of the same ilk.”

“You are _not_ the same as the monster that did that to him,” Noctis hisses with an insistence that catches Ignis off guard. “You taught me mercy, you taught me to be humane. Not torture and gluttony. Even if you are capable of doing branding, you haven’t done it, you are _better_ than that monster.”

Emotion overwhelms Ignis, and despite the embarrassment he feels, he pulls Noctis into a fierce hug, holding tightly and melting when he feels the gesture returned. “I’m uncertain whether or not I deserve _your_ mercy,” he whispers against dark locks, “but I thank you for it.” He draws back and looks down into sapphire eyes. “You do not need it, but…you have my blessing.”

To his relief, Noctis smiles and hugs him again. “If it makes you feel any better, I think Prompto’s gonna take the news well,” he says as he pulls away, “but if you need help, I can…try?”

Ignis nods with a soft smile, hoping the younger vampire is right. “Let us hope,” he replies. “You and Gladio should go home.” He glances up at the big man watching them through the window and tilts his head. “I must say though, excellent choice.”

Noctis grins helplessly and turns to leave, Ignis watching as he approaches Gladio and offers a hand for him to stand. Gladio looks from him to Ignis, who offers a nod, that Gladio returns as he stands and disappears down the hall with Noctis.

Ignis returns to Prompto’s side and lets him sleep a while longer. A nurse brings dinner when around five, and once she’s left, Ignis strokes Prompto’s hair and tries to wake him gently. He watches long lashes flutter open, violet eyes come into focus before they find Ignis and smile.

“Hey…”

“Dinner came,” Ignis advises as he moves the tray over Prompto and presses the button to lift the bed. “Think you can eat?”

“It won’t be as good as your cooking,” the blond murmurs sleepily, “and I still feel weak.”

“Shall I feed you?”

Prompto seems to wake up at those words before he shakes his head. “No, I couldn’t…” he protests. “I can manage…”

“Prompto,” Ignis says, touching his hand. “After all you’ve been through, it’s the least I can do. Allow me to help. I promise I will make it as non-humiliating as possible.”

A small smile appears on Prompto’s lips before he gives in and lets Ignis uncover the plate of chicken, some greens, jello, and apple juice, and lets the other man feed him. It still carries a hint of humiliation despite Ignis’s efforts, but Prompto stays quiet. He’s being taken care of, he feels safe, and he believes Ignis is doing this because he cares.

As he feeds Prompto the last of the jello, Ignis pushes the tray away and rises from the chair to sit on the bed next to Prompto. “I have something I must talk with you about,” he confesses, hands folded in his lap as his expression grows serious. “But I fear your reaction, so I must ask that you please listen to me, believe me, and…to try not to get upset.”

Prompto frowns, confused by the shift in mood and concerned by what the news could _possibly_ be. “…You’re married?”

Ignis looks at Prompto before he laughs, his whole face lighting up and warmth explodes over Prompto. He’s not embarrassed that he was clearly wrong, he’s moved by how much Ignis looks _alive_ when he laughs. Truly laughs, with his whole heart.

“No, darling,” Ignis breathes, drying the corners of his eyes with his gloves and growing serious again. “I wish it were that simple.” He sighs and looks back at Prompto. “The truth is, I am a vampire.”

He waits, expecting horror or laughter, but when he’s met with silence, he glances back at Prompto hesitantly. The blond’s mouth is opening and closing as he stares, brain reeling before he finally laughs and sags back in his bed.

“I _knew_ it.”

Ignis nearly falls off the bed. “I beg your pardon?”

“Can I see your fangs?” Prompto’s asking without missing a beat. “Wait a minute, it was daytime when all this happened. How did you go outside? Is the bursting into flame thing a lie? Do you really have no heartbeat? Do you wear gloves because you don’t want people to feel your cold hand—”

He’s silence by Ignis’s fingers on his lips and he looks up in concern, but Ignis is staring at him in disbelief. Was this easy acceptance because of this Ardyn? The lack of self-preservation?

“…I don’t know what to say,” he admits. “…I envisioned having a much harder time telling you this.”

Prompto smiles and sits up a bit, feeling better after a meal, though he expects he has a long way to go for recovery. “Maybe it’s not my best quality to believe everything someone says,” he replies, “but I have a knack for knowing when I’m being lied to. I don’t believe you’re lying, and I mean, you’re right. I’m not good at looking out for myself, I mean, look at me.” He gestures to the bed and himself. “When I met you, I was going to be your next meal, and ever since then, I’ve been weak as shit. You fed on me, and…” He gasps, startling. “ _That sex dream really happened_?!”

Ignis can’t help the purr that escapes his lips as he crawls over Prompto on the bed, instincts tugging at him as he fails to stop them. “You were _delicious_ ,” he breathes, hovering over the blond. “The noises you made, the way you _tasted_. It was like nothing I’ve ever had. I mourn the loss of that nectar inside of you, such a _waste_.”

Prompto trembles beneath him, loins practically on fire even in such a weakened state. “B-b-but, you like me for more than how I taste, r-right?”

Clenching his eyes shut, Ignis turns away, trying to turn himself _off_. “I do now,” he admits. “At first, I wanted more, _needed_ more, but… When I realized I had lost control around you and left you in such a state, I felt terrible. My guilt was real, and it allowed me to get to know you. Everything I told you, everything you asked of me – the date we have yet to go on now that our visit to the fair is ruined – I still want that.” He paused. “And now that someone is out to harm you, my desire to keep you safe is ever at my present thoughts.”

Prompto waits for Ignis to look back at him before he weakly lifts a hand to touch that blemish-free face. “I believe you,” he whispers. “…Can I see your fangs?”

Ignis tilts his head into that hand before he laughs briefly and drops it forward. “If you insist.” He looks back up and twitches his head, fangs clicking out from his incisors as he hisses.

Jumping in surprise, Prompto’s eyes widen as he reaches with a finger to touch one before he draws back with a rather aroused shudder. “Wow.”

Ignis inhales deeply as his eyes close and he licks his lips. “Oh darling,” he murmurs. “You don’t understand the way you smell when you’re aroused.” He opens his eyes, now dilated and almost black, and looks at Prompto. “It’s different now, with the new blood in you, but…it’s still _you_.”

“Y-you can feed,” Prompto hesitantly offers, lifting his arm that Ignis bats away.

“No,” the vampire hisses through his fangs. “You are far too weak and I can go another day if I must.” He leans in and kisses Prompto’s lips, dragging his tongue over dry lips. “Your taste will sustain me.”

Prompto whimpers under those lips, agonizingly hard from those words. “Are your lips really poison?”

Ignis chuckles as he brushes them over Prompto’s cheek. “They can be,” he admits. “Our saliva can subdue our victims if needed. We control it. I enjoy always secreting a little, it makes things so much… _better_.”

Nodding in agreement, Prompto chases those lips, needing more. “Is it addicting?” he asks. “I need it…”

Laughing softly again, Ignis pulls away and goes to the window to close the blinds and lock the door. “It can be,” he replies, “but not like a drug. Just a _craving_.”

“W-what are you doing?” Prompto asks, confused and just a tad worried, which causes Ignis to pause.

“…Did I read you wrong?” the vampire asks. “I thought you might need help taking care of…” He gestures to the tent that is visible under the thin hospital sheets and Prompto uses all that new blood to blush as he covers his groin with his hands.

“Well, it _is_ your fault,” Prompto mutters as Ignis sits beside him on the bed again.

“If I wanted, darling, I wouldn’t even need to touch you to make you come.”

Prompto gawks up at Ignis, shuddering at the sultry timbre of the vampire’s voice and he knows without a doubt that the other man could. Those words alone had nearly done it.

With a smile, Ignis gently pries Prompto’s hands off his groin, tugs the thin sheets away and crawls over him as he lifts Prompto’s gown and pushes it up his body. He proudly exposes the young blond’s hardened dick and smiles as he glances up at the younger man. “I am over the moon to know this is still working,” he teases, bending down to lick a stripe up the length and taking Prompto’s cock into his mouth in one go.

Biting back a moan, Prompto falls against the bed and clenches the pillow in both hands with a soft whine. He needs the hurt that comes with this and hates that Ignis can’t bite him, can’t drink – he finally found a partner that could _totally_ bank on his pain kink, but not today. He bites his lip a bit too hard and Ignis glances up, mid-bob, realizing the issue with a smile. He takes off his gloves, one at a time, sucking and swirling his tongue, before he grips Prompto’s thighs and digs his nails in hard.

Prompto responds by ripping the pillow out from under his head and screaming into it to muffle his noises of absolute desire. He bucks up into Ignis’s mouth, cock weeping with precum that the vampire greedily drinks up.

Ignis is careful not to draw blood as he squeezes and bites with his nails, humming around the solid flesh in his mouth, drinking up the taste of the blond with the next best thing. He can safely feed off Prompto’s essence without draining the boy, and although it’s not as sustaining as blood, it will hold him over until he can decide what to do. He definitely can’t feed off Prompto for a while, so it’s either a new victim, or…less tasty half-measures that exist for vampires.

Shifting his attention back to pleasuring Prompto, Ignis lets his fangs drag against that warm pulsing cock, grinning around it when Prompto lets out a high-pitched shriek that Ignis can say with certainty he’s never heard from a partner before. He squeezes again with his nails, draws back to the tip to suck fiercely before swallowing Prompto with a hum.

Prompto shudders and twists on the bed, writhing in pleasure as he bucks up into that mouth again, chasing his orgasm and forgetting that there’s a mouth around his cock and not some vice that doesn’t have a brain. But Ignis doesn’t seem to mind, moves with him, and those nails dig into his thighs again.

Pulling the pillow free, Prompto bites back a cry and whimpers. “Ignis,” he whines breathlessly. “I’m…I need to… oh _Six!_ ” He comes hard with a choked gasp of pleasure, pressing deep into Ignis’s mouth until he touches the back of that cool throat, but the vampire doesn’t even flinch. He merely swallows around the cock in his mouth, taking all that Prompto has to offer as those hips jerk a few more times until he’s completely spent and a pool of his former self on the hospital bed.

Ignis swiftly cleans them up, tilting his head as he admires the marks left on Prompto’s thighs before covering them up with the gown and the sheets. He crawls back up the bed and curls against the blond’s side, watching that chest heave as Prompto comes down from his high.

“…You are…without a doubt…the best sex partner I’ve ever had,” Prompto pants sleepily, curling towards Ignis and nuzzling him. “I can’t wait for bloody sex again.”

Smiling, Ignis can’t help a chuckle as he kisses Prompto’s sweaty brow and holds the younger man close. “I have one more thing to ask, darling…”

Prompto murmurs something against Ignis’s chest that sounds something like “what is it?”

“I must keep you safe from the man who seeks to harm you,” Ignis replies, hoping Prompto is coherent enough to understand Ardyn is another vampire, but he doubts it. “…Would you come stay with me for a while?”

Using the last of his strength to pull back, Prompto looks as excited as he can be, given his sleepiness. “In your _lair_?” he asks. “Of course! Do you have a coffin?”

Ignis laughs and shakes his head. “Unfortunately, no,” he hates to admit. “A cliché that died some time ago, darling.”

Prompto whines in disappointment but curls back up against Ignis and lets his disappointment die with his slumber. The vampire lays with him for quite some time, occasionally nuzzling and kissing the young blond before he pulls away and presses the nurse button.

When she arrives after he unlocks the door, he glamours her into getting the doctor on duty, who he glamours next. He insists on bringing Prompto home, with enough drugs and medical supplies to last him as long as his treatment at the hospital would have. Ignis plans to treat Prompto as they would and will bring him back for any follow-ups, but he insists the recovery needs to be at home.

Of course, there aren’t any protests under his foolproof glamour, but Ignis can never be too sure. Even Prompto had nearly weaseled out of a couple, though those would have been out of fear. The doctor and nurse don’t know any better. They agree to his demands and depart to carry them out, one nurse returning with Prompto’s clothes which Ignis frowns at when he receives – Prompto’s top is bloodied and in all honesty, should be in police evidence.

But Ignis had glamoured the paramedics – there is no police investigation, and even if there were, they couldn’t catch Ardyn.

Sighing Ignis dresses the sleeping Prompto with care, smiling as the younger man whines a little in protest but doesn’t wake. He waits for the doctor and nurse to return with his supplies as he texts Noctis to let him know what was going on, and then to call an Uber to pick them up.

He doesn’t know what Ardyn has planned, but Ignis feels he needs to get Prompto to safely before nightfall, and he only has a couple of hours left. With Prompto still sleeping, he picks up the blond and places him in the wheelchair provided when the nurse and doctor return. He takes the large bag of drugs and supplies, and leaves with Prompto.

He just hopes it’s not too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! please don't forget to comment and leave kudos - all of my current WIPs aren't doing as well as I'd like, so your help really matters <3 comments and kudos are life, and please please please share the fic with people who might like this vampire AU! <3 
> 
> thank you for your support <3
> 
> P.S. please go check out my latest fic, “For King and Country”! A secret agent Ignis fic! It’s not getting a lot of love :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto makes a new friend.  
> noctis officially meets iris.  
> noctis has a problem.

Prompto wakes to a room that is vaguely familiar. He feels sleepy and weak, but the bed he finds himself in, is one of the most comfortable ones he’s ever been in. The sheets are so soft, they’re like dark butter smothering him whole and he loves it. He shifts a bit, feels something in his arm and realizes he’s still hooked up to an IV even in this non-hospital room. Something vague and distant in his memory recalls Ignis bringing him home to keep him safe while he recovers, and he feels a warmth blossom in his chest.

Then, he recalls the revelation of Ignis’s true nature and Prompto gasps softly at the thought. Had that been real? Or was that some crazy dream the meds had cooked up in his brain?

No, no, it had definitely been real.

Fingers trace his neck at the thought of Ignis biting him, and Prompto wishes it could be now. He bites his lip and squirms before motion at the door from the corner of his eye, jolts him out of his horny reverie. Prompto looks to the side and spots a vaguely familiar face hovering in the doorway. His dark hair, bright blue eyes, and pale countenance paint a far different picture than Ignis, but his casual clothes consisting of a hoodie and baggy sweatpants give Prompto the impression this guy was something like him.

“…Hi?” he calls to the dark stranger, wondering if Ignis had even _told_ this guy about him. What if he hadn’t? What if this guy was some secret other boyfriend and now there’d be some crazy fight that Prompto couldn’t possibly win.

“…Hey,” comes the quiet response from the doorway. “Ignis…asked me to keep an eye on you while he went out.”

“Went out?” Prompto asked. “Is everything okay?”

The dark-haired stranger hesitates but takes a step into the room. “You want the truth?” A nod. “He had to feed.”

Prompto frowns a bit, hating the thought of Ignis feeding on someone else more than he expects to before his gaze snaps back up. “…Feed?” he questions. “You mean, you know?” He gasps. “Are you another vampire?”

The kid jumps at Prompto’s excited demeanor, eyes blinking in surprise. “…Man, I thought he was kidding about you,” he says aloud to himself before he nods. “Yeah, he turned me a long time ago. I’m…” He trails off and shakes off whatever he’d been about to say. “I’m Noctis.”

“Prompto!” the blond eagerly supplies, trying to sit up and failing a bit. In a flash, Noctis is at his side helping him, setting up pillows to prop Prompto up. “Thanks!”

Noctis shrugs and puts his hands in his hoodie’s pocket before sniffing and stepping back. “You need anything?”

Prompto looks around and bites his lip. “Um, you wouldn’t happen to know if Ignis grabbed my phone, would you?”

Glancing around, Noctis frowns and shakes his head. “I don’t think so,” he admits. “Why? Do you need it?”

Prompto responds by groaning and falling back on the pillows. “Only to keep from losing my place in _King’s Knight_.”

If Noctis’s ears could have perked, they would have at those words. His eyebrows lift and he steps back over to the bed. “…You play _King’s Knight_?”

Looking up, Prompto smiles hopefully. “Yeah! Do you?”

“Yeah!” Noctis’s closed off demeanor seems to melt as he sits on the bed and pulls out his phone. “I’m _NoctGar_ , I’ll add you.”

“ _You’re_ _NoctGar_?!” Prompto exclaims. “I’m _ChocoButt_!”

“Dude, you asshole! You’ve been kicking my ass for weeks! Your phone’s a lost cause now, I’m finally gonna get my first place trophy!”

“Nooooo,” Prompto whines, feebly reaching for Noctis’s phone. “I must stop you and uphold my honor!”

Noctis holds it out of reach and laughs, reaching with one hand to hold Prompto at arm’s length as he tarts thumbing through a round. They’re still laughing and struggling when a shadow appears in the doorway and they both jump and look to see Ignis watching them.

“I thought I said to watch him, not torture him,” the older vampire says as he steps into the light, an amused expression on his face.

“Whatever he tells you, Iggy, do _not_ go get his phone from his apartment,” Noctis warns as Prompto’s eyes widen in shock. “He’s been kicking my ass for _weeks_ at this game, it’s my turn!”

Ignis’s eyebrows lift as he glances to Prompto. “You know each other?”

“Kinda?” Prompto supplies. “Only through the game. Small world, huh?”

“Very,” Ignis purrs, his voice almost a little drunk-sounding, but Prompto quickly realizes it’s sated, from feeding, and he feels a stab of jealous he hadn’t been expecting. “Noct, you may go now. Thank you for staying.”

Noctis nods and gets up, locking his phone. “Nice to meet you, Prom,” he says. “I’ll stop by your place and get your phone while I’m out.”

“H-how do you know where I live?” Prompto stammers in confusion.

“He was with me when we found you,” Ignis explains as he crosses the room, practically gliding before he settles on the bed next to Prompto. He looks back at Noctis and nods. “Do be careful.”

Noctis nods back at the other vampire before he turns and hurries out the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving the two in silence. Ignis turns back to Prompto and shifts closer, purring again and he nuzzles the blond’s neck and kisses it.

“Mm,” he murmurs against warm skin. “I missed this. How are you feeling?”

“Still weak,” Prompto breathes, “and hungry.” He tilts his head again, needing Ignis to keep doing what he’s doing as it makes him feel world’s better. “…Did you feed?”

Ignis draws back at the question, one eyebrow quirked as he studies Prompto. “…Are you jealous?” he dares to ask, lips curling before he can hide his smirk.

“ _No_ ,” Prompto lies, looking away and shifting awkwardly. “Just…curious. Noctis said you had to.”

“Mm, Prompto,” Ignis leans back in and kisses at his neck. “I promised to never glamour you again after what happened, but… I insist you tell me the truth. There is no danger in doing so.”

“Of course I’m jealous,” Prompto blurts out almost immediately after. “I don’t want you to have to feed on other people. I want to be all you need.”

Ignis pauses against Prompto’s neck before he pulls back again and looks down at the young freckled blond. “I want that too,” he admits, “but you can’t be that for me right now.” He reaches for one of Prompto’s hands and takes it, bringing it to his lips to kiss each finger. “I promise, however, that when you are better, I will take you up on that offer.”

Prompto smiles up at Ignis, wiggling his fingers before the vampire leans down and kisses him. It’s deep and slow and sensual and it leaves Prompto wanting more, but Ignis rises from the bed and grabs something from the nightstand.

“I will go make you some dinner,” he says, handing Prompto a remote. “Find us a movie?”

“…You watch movies?” Prompto asks as he takes the remote.

“Darling, your idea of vampires is sorely dated,” Ignis laments as he shrugs off his jacket. “We are quite normal, I assure you.”

Prompto blushes a little but nods. “Yeah, but you could at _least_ have a coffin.”

Ignis laughs as he leaves the bedroom.

* * *

Noctis stops at Prompto’s apartment first on his way to Gladio’s, but he’s careful as he approaches. He sniffs around, sensing for danger, but to his relief, the scent of the Elder is faded and stale. He hasn’t been back, and to be honest, Noctis wants to know why. What kind of game is he playing?

Letting himself into the apartment, Noctis finds the phone and pockets it before leaving and heading off to Gladio’s. He uses his powers a little to go faster, eager to see the other man and realizing he’s in a pretty good mood. He thinks maybe it’s just because of Gladio, but to his surprise, the more he thinks about it, the more it’s Prompto that has him feeling this way.

For some reason, the weird pre-connection he and that cute freckled blond have makes him feel like he’s gained another friend. They even have things in common, and it makes Noctis want to know what else they both enjoy. It’s almost enough to make him want to go back home and talk to Prompto some more, but Gladio and that dick are calling Noctis instead.

By the time Noctis reaches Gladio’s house, he realizes another problem – he needs to feed. It’s been a few days and the hunger is calling, but he doesn’t want to feed on Gladio, not after everything he’d just witnessed with Prompto. Yet, at the same time, he can’t imagine drinking from anyone else. His heart, still as it may be, yearns for Gladio and he can’t seem to bear fucking another stranger.

He almost fears Gladio is ruining him.

But he isn’t sure he can tell the big guy the truth. He doesn’t know if he’ll be as lucky with Gladio as Ignis had been with Prompto.

As he passes through the gate to Gladio’s house, the big guy’s shadow fills the open doorway and he waves. His smell washes over Noctis and the vampire closes the rest of the distance by running and jumping at the other man, greeting him with a warm, needy kiss.

Laughing and stumbling a step back as he catches and kisses Noctis, Gladio returns it and presses the vampire against the wall in the foyer, shutting the front door. It only takes a minute for the kiss to turn hungry and the position they’re in to turn sexual, but footsteps on the stairs nearby have them jerking apart as Gladio sets Noctis on the floor.

“Gladdy, I heard the door! Is someone—” Iris is shouting as she comes into the hall and stops upon seeing them. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what she’d interrupted and a coy expression comes over her face before she looks back at Noctis and jerks upright. “Oh! It’s you! From the club—ah, I mean, the place I was never at!”

“Mhm,” Gladio rumbles, crossing his arms and giving his sister a look.

“Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you’re gay!?” Iris huffs as she looks at Noctis. “I never had a chance, did I?”

Noctis rubs the back of his neck awkwardly as he smiles and shrugs. “Sorry,” he says. “Thanks for the drink though.”

“You betcha!” Iris exclaims with a grin as she looks between the two of them and lifts her eyebrows. “Ah. I’m gonna go up to my room and play loud music.”

Gladio laughs as Iris turns to run back up the stairs with a “NICE TO MEET YA” shouted at Noctis before her door slams shut and true to her word, music starts playing.

“…She, uh, really won’t mind if we have some fun?” Noctis asks shyly, glancing up at Gladio.

“I sure hope not,” Gladio growls as he tugs Noctis back over to him, pinning him to the wall. “I’ve been dreamin’ about this ass for a couple of days now.” He kisses Noctis deep, tongue tasting all it can before he pulls back. “Though, uh, not to change the subject, how’s that blond kid doin’?”

Noctis smiles up at Gladio, touched by the other man’s thoughtfulness, poorly timed or not. “He’s okay,” he answers, stroking Gladio’s cheek. “He’s staying with us for now while he recovers. He’s a…” He smiles a little more. “He’s a good guy.”

“So’s his boyfriend,” Gladio replies, lifting Noctis off the ground and waiting for those legs to wrap around his waist before he carries the vampire up the stairs. “Takin’ care of him like that, especially while he recovers.”

Noctis feels torn by the conversation and can only nod at Gladio’s words, opting to try and distract the other man with kisses to his neck. His scent is overwhelming tonight, probably because there’s nothing else to mix with it, and because clearly, Gladio’s horny as shit.

When they reach Gladio’s room, however, the last thing Noctis expects to see is lit candles and some snacks prepared on a plate while a menu cycles on the TV from some DVD Gladio had set up. He pulls back and looks around in surprise before back at Gladio, smiling. “What’s this?”

“I thought it’d be kind of romantic,” Gladio replies as he sets Noctis down. “Ya know, the candles, some finger foods, a movie.” He shifts a little. “Unless you’d rather just…fuck.”

“Can’t we do both?” Noctis asks in reply. “I fucking _need_ you, but um… I really want to watch a movie and cuddle and eat snacks too.”

Gladio grins and tugs Noctis back against him, big hands finding that ass and squeezing as he pushes their hips together. “Both it is,” he growls, bending down to kiss the younger man and guiding him back to the bed.

They fall atop it, locked in a hungry, messy kiss as hands scramble to find clothes and yank them off. Noctis whines and wriggles beneath Gladio, so needy he’s begging for the other man. He runs his hands over Gladio’s chest once that tank top comes off, his hands practically burning from the big guy’s heat as his pants are yanked off him. He spreads his legs and curls a finger for Gladio to come in closer, kissing him hard as lube is procured and a finger slips inside him.

Being under Gladio like this presents a challenge when it comes time to feed. Against a wall, or riding on top gives him all the leverage, but underneath requires more precise timing and Noctis worries he won’t get his opportunity. He hates thinking of Gladio as food, hates that he has to do this, but sees no other option.

Noctis can’t stop the cry of pleasure that escapes his lips when Gladio’s thick fingers assault his prostate, jerking and pushing down against those digits with wanton need. He grinds down into them, panting and arching, hoping he’s prompting Gladio to hurry. Sure enough, he hears a condom and glances down just in time to see it rolled over that thick cock, whining as he bites his lip and rolls his hips again.

He gets what he’s been begging for in one confident slam. Gladio fills him instantly, a sensation so satisfying, Noctis almost doesn’t want Gladio to move. He moans loud and wraps his legs around broad hips, all but sobbing for Gladio to fuck him. The big guy takes a minute to recover from that tightness around his pulsing length, but his hips draw back and snap forward, again, and again, bed shaking with his thrusts as Noctis chokes out moan after moan of undeniable _need_.

“… _Fuck_ …” he grits out as he watches Noctis beneath him, leaning down to share a heavy, dirty kiss as his hips piston in and out of the other man. “Six, you’re so fuckin’... _Fuck_ …”

Noctis answers the dirty talk with a whine, clawing at Gladio’s back and arching as he rolls his hips desperately. He’s never been good at dirty talk, so he stays quiet and tugs Gladio closer, wanting more of that taste, that smell. They’re getting close and he needs to get ready, get Gladio in position.

“Come on,” he coaxes, one hand curling in the other man’s hair to bring his head down. “F-faster…”

Gladio complies, the bed creaks rhythmically with his thrusts, and his grunts grow louder. Each thrust is hitting Noctis right where it counts, and he whimpers and moans sultrily in Gladio’s ear, rolling his hips and feeling the other man move deeper inside of him.

“Gods,” he gasps when one thrust makes him see stars. “So…so fucking _big_.”

Gladio grins despite himself and feels himself drawing close. He tries to hold back as that tightness brews, as the warmth spreads, but he’s fighting a losing battle. Something about Noctis makes it so hard to hold on to himself, it’s like he has to blow his load before he loses his mind. His thrusts slowly turn erratic and lose their rhythm, slamming so hard into the other man that the bed moves a couple of inches. Noctis screams with pleasure, begging Gladio to come inside of him, needing his warmth.

Pulling free, Gladio all but rips the condom off his aching length, lubes it up with a near-sob of stimulation, and pushes back inside of Noctis within seconds. The sensation alone overwhelms him and with a few more intense thrusts of his hips, he comes so hard he shakes.

Noctis jerks Gladio’s head down, feels that warmth explode inside of him and cries out before his fangs come out and he sinks them into that warm, sweaty neck. Gladio jerks against him, hips still pumping into the vampire below as Noctis drinks hungrily, hips rolling with a decadent need as Gladio’s seed fills him and blood sustains him, drawing his own release with a gurgled moan.

He drinks his fill and nothing more, cleaning Gladio up and closing the wound. Moving with him as they both languidly chase an overstimulated pleasure, Noctis licks his lips and kisses his way up to Gladio’s lips, hating that their sex is already over. Gladio’s such a good fuck, it’s a shame that can’t last forever.

Several moments of silence pass as their labored breaths fill the air and they enjoy the afterglow. Noctis kisses Gladio over and over, almost tenderly, lovingly before he draws back and nuzzles him.

“I’m ready for that movie now,” he whispers and Gladio smiles, seeming relieved, like he wasn’t sure the other man had really wanted that. He lingers inside the other man a moment longer before he pulls free to clean them up and start the movie.

Once again, he seems unfazed by the blood drained from him, but Noctis insists on hand feeding him some of the snacks he’d prepared, insistent that Gladio get some food in him, just in case. They curl up on the bed together and Gladio happily eats the food from Noctis’s fingers. They share kisses and watch the movie, but Noctis knows he can’t keep doing this. He doesn't mean the dates, he loves the dates, it's... 

He has to tell Gladio the truth.

He has to hope Gladio is as understanding as Prompto.

But he gets the feeling he won’t be that lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! things might get a little angsty soon D: don't forget to leave comments and kudos, they are life and help me keep writing <3
> 
> Also, please consider going and reading my new fic, "For King and Country"; it's a James Bond Secret Agent Ignis fic, you can't go wrong! OT4! It's gonna be awesome! If you do go read, please don't forget to comment <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things don't go well for noctis.  
> iris gives gladio a piece of her mind.  
> prompto definitely makes a new friend.

Noctis doesn’t remember falling asleep on top of Gladio mid-movie, but he wakes up atop the furnace that is his boyfriend with a soft smile. He feels so _warm_ , a feeling he’d forgotten eons ago – it’s like Gladio makes him human again. The thought brings tears to Noctis’s eyes and he hurriedly wipes them away. He doesn’t need to cry blood in front of Gladio, but when he looks up, the other man is snoozing softly, lips parted, angelic for such a large guy.

Nuzzling him, Noctis tries not to think about what’s been plaguing for the past few hours, knowing he can’t put it off another day, knowing that tonight he could lose the only thing that’s mattered to him in a long time. He kisses at that warm neck, hating that he’d had to feed, hating everything for a moment, but when Gladio stirs, he pulls back and looks up at those amber eyes.

“Guess it wasn’t a good movie,” he jokes as tattooed muscles stretch beneath him and Gladio’s chest vibrates with a laugh.

“Just some intense as fuck sex,” he jokes back, shifting to move on top of Noctis, kissing him softly and staring down at the vampire before his eyes narrow. “Somethin’ buggin’ ya? You look sad.”

Noctis hates that he’s been called out and quickly looks away, losing any chance at maintaining a poker face. “It’s nothing.”

Gladio tilts his head dubiously. “Come on, kid,” he says. “We haven’t known each other _that_ long, but I’m not an idiot. What’s wrong?”

Noctis squeezes his eyes shut, begging himself not to cry, not to cry before he finally manages to look back up at Gladio. “…I could lose you,” he whispers. “If I tell you. You’ve got to… You _have_ to listen, okay?”

Frowning, Gladio draws back a bit, apprehensive. “…What’re you talkin’ about?”

Noctis follows Gladio as he sits up, reaching for one of the big guy’s hands. “…There’s something about me you don’t know,” he tries, “something…something bad.” He already has a bad feeling based on the wall Gladio’s immediately put up, and he can’t imagine how this could’ve ever gone… _right_. He’d forgotten about Iris, of _course_ Gladio wouldn’t do anything to put her in harm’s way.

“I, um,” he struggles, shifting to get off Gladio and put distance between them. He expects he’ll need to leave. “I’m a…”

He can’t do it. He flings the covers off himself and hurries to dress while Gladio looks on in worried confusion. “Say it, Noct,” he speaks up, voice low and tight. “You can’t just leave it there.”

“You won’t believe me,” Noctis protests as he pulls on his sweatpants and hoodie. “You’ll think I’m making it up as some excuse.”

Gladio frowns. “Are you?”

“Of course not!” Noctis exclaims, the emotions welling up before he can stop them. “I don’t want to tell you, but I have to. You have to know the truth about me!” The tears are in his eyes now, and although they start out normal, they quickly turn red and Gladio stiffens in alarms.

“Shit, Noct,” he says, “you’re bleedin’.”

“I know I’m bleeding,” Noctis chokes through his tears. “They’re bloody tears for a _reason_.” He twitches and his fangs slide into view as he hisses. “…I’m a vampire.”

Gladio jerks back in shock, horror overtaking his face in a way that Noctis had begged the universe not to happen. He seems torn between laughing and screaming before it finally hits home that Noctis is _not_ joking with bloody tears streaming down his face and fangs protruding from his incisors.

“What the _fuck_?” he’s breathing, anger building. “What…what the _fuck_ , Noctis?”

“G-gladio, please,” the vampire begs, reaching for Gladio as his heart drops through the floor and into the earth. “Let me explain.”

“Explain _what_?” Gladio roars as he bats the hand reaching for him away. “Get the _fuck_ out!”

Noctis jerks as if slapped across the face and before he can move, he’s thrown out the window by an invisible force. He shatters through the glass as he falls a complete story to the ground below. An anguished sob escapes his lips as he gets up, unharmed, and even if he had been, he’d be healed by now. He can’t help looking back up at the window, seeing Gladio’s silhouette and catching the barest glimpse of the shocked expression on the other man’s face.

It’s the only solace he gets as he flees into the night.

* * *

“Gladdy?!”

Gladio snatches the sheets from his bed and covers himself just as the door to his room is flung open and Iris appears, frightened. “Gladdy, I heard a loud noise, what—” She stops when she sees the broken window and no sign of Noctis, frowning as she looks back up at her brother. “…What happened? Where’s Noctis?”

Gladio doesn’t know what to say – can he tell her the truth without _her_ thinking he’s crazy? She hadn’t seen what he’d seen, it wouldn’t be the same.

“He, uh,” Gladio struggles to explain, but he can’t pussyfoot around it. He has to tell her the truth. “I can’t believe I’m sayin’ this, but uh, he’s a vampire.”

Iris breaks out into giggles despite the seriousness of the situation, holding her stomach until she realizes that Gladio _is_ serious. Her laughter dies as she comes closer to the window. “Wow, really?” she asks. “That’s awesome! But what happened to the window?”

Gladio stares at his sister in disbelief. “Iris, did you _hear_ me?” he exclaims. “I’m fuckin’ serious. He’s a literal monster!”

“That you had sex with,” Iris titters out, another giggle escaping her lips as a hand returns to her stomach to hold it. “Wow! I can’t believe they’re real. I—” she cuts herself off and narrows her eyes at Gladio. “Wait a minute, you’re just trying to pull one over my head.” She puts her hands on her hips. “Tell me the truth.”

“I am!” Gladio shouts, nearly dropping the covers around his waist in exasperation. “He got all emotional, started cryin’ blood, then his fangs came out!” He shudders. “A fuckin’ monster, and he thought I’d be okay with it. I told him to get out and he got…thrown out the window. I guess that whole business about them bein’ invited into a house is real.”

Iris does a double-take at her brother and walks closer. “You’re _not_ kidding,” she breathes in realization before her eyes widen and she runs to the window. There’s no sign of Noctis and she frowns as she whirls back around to face Gladio. “What did you do!?”

Gladio’s hands tighten around the covers. “Don’t start with me, Iris,” he growls. “He’s _dangerous_. I was his… _prey_ , and who knows what he would’ve done to you if I hadn’t been there that night.”

“What he would’ve done to _me_?” Iris shouts back, angry tears forming in her eyes. “He’s a good guy, Gladdy! He took care of some punks giving me a hard time at the club that night. For nothing! He didn’t even want me to buy him a drink! And yeah, maybe he was drinking from you, which is totally _awesome_ by the way, but you haven’t been his happy in a really long time! What kind of monster makes you _happy_?”

When Gladio doesn’t respond, Iris scoffs and storms off to the door before stopping and looking back at her brother one last time. “At some point, you have to stop thinking that your life is about protecting me, Gladdy,” she says, a more mature statement than Gladio expects from her. “I’m going to be eighteen soon and can take care of myself. Stop looking for excuses to not be happy just because you think you have to spend all your time protecting me.”

With that, she leaves Gladio to an empty room filled with broken glass and hearts.

* * *

After eating a scrumptious dinner consisting of steak and potatoes seasoned to an almost criminal degree, Prompto curls up with Ignis on the bed and watches some crime show. He eventually dozes, still weak, waking when Ignis changes out his IV and administers some medication. He reaches out a hand sleepily and tugs on the vampire to come back to him, a part of him still surprised by the other man’s caring. He still wonders why Ignis had taken to him so much, if not because of his blood.

Falling back asleep before he can dwell on the thought too much longer, Prompto wakes to the sound of a cell phone ringing. He thinks it’s his own before recalling Noctis is getting it from his apartment, and stirs against Ignis in protest of the noise.

“Sorry, darling,” Ignis murmurs before he shifts and picks up the cell phone. “This is Ignis.”

Prompto half-listens to the conversation before Ignis sighs and ends the call.

“Prompto,” he says, gently shaking the blond. “I’m afraid I have to leave for a bit. I am needed at work.”

“Mm, how, it’s the middle of the night…” Prompto mumbles, tightening his hold on the other man.

“When else do vampires come out to mingle?” Ignis answers and Prompto picks up his head curiously.

“You mean, your restaurant is for vampires?”

Ignis smiles and nods. “You’ll be happy to know that no human is served,” he jokes, and even Prompto has to smile, "after all, humans frequent it too."

“Vampires eat?”

“We don’t need to,” Ignis takes the time to explain as he presses a kiss to Prompto’s forehead and peels himself away to get dressed, “but some do. For the sake of enjoying a meal, or for those who choose _not_ to feed. We serve raw dishes of specific meats so they can get what they need. It’s not ideal, but some choose that life. Some weren’t meant to be hunters. Some can’t accept what they are. Some do both.” He shrugs as he buttons up his shirt and finds a jacket.

“That’s pretty kind of you,” Prompto observes as he curls up on the bed and faces Ignis.

“Mm?” Ignis quirks a brow.

“To give them that option.”

Ignis looks away at those words, thinking. “I never thought of it that way,” he says softly, smiling a little as he looks back at Prompto. “I will be as quick as I can. My place is safe but I’d rather not leave you alone for long if I can help it. Hopefully Noct will return soon.” He approaches the bed and kisses Prompto again with a soft stroke of those blond locks before he turns and vanishes from the room.

Prompto sighs softly, glancing around the room, wide awake despite how sleepy and weak he still felt. He manages to sit up with some effort and tugs his legs toward the side of the bed.

“Okay, Prom, let’s try standing!” he says to no one, biting his lip as his feet touch the floor. Maybe he’s overreacting and has the strength, maybe he shouldn’t be doing this at all. That was the only downside to having Ignis steal him away from the hospital – he knew jack shit about his recovery time and what to expect.

Inhaling deeply, Prompto braces himself with one hand on the nightstand and pushes himself up off the bed. He manages to lift off a pretty good way before his strength fails him and he bounces back on the bed with an _oof_ of defeat.

“Damn it,” he mutters, beating the bed with one fist before he hears the door to the apartment fly open with a loud bang, then slam shut, and his stomach twists in fright. He’s suddenly very concerned about the idea of Ardyn having found him, helpless and alone, as footsteps fly down the hall to him.

When the door to the bedroom opens, he screams and grabs a pillow as a weapon, only to find a blood-streaked Noctis in the doorway. He’s been crying, even if the blood hadn’t given that away, but when he sees just Prompto, he falters and steps back.

“W-where’s Iggy?”

Prompto lowers the pillow, breath coming out in pants before he swallows and licks his lips. “Uh, work emergency,” he answers before he frowns. “Are you okay?”

Noctis tenses, angry as his lip quivers, like he needs someone to blame and that someone is about to be Prompto. But without answering, he turns and leaves, running down the hall to his room, where he slams the door shut behind him.

“My phone…” Prompto whines feebly before he realizes Noctis is incredibly upset about something, and he can hear the sobs through the wall. “Come on, body, we gotta do something.”

Grabbing the IV pole this time, Prompto grits his teeth and pulls himself up with effort. The act steals the breath from his lungs and he sags for a moment, panting again as the world spins a bit. “Not cool, not cool,” he mutters, clenching his eyes shut until things calm down. It takes a minute, but it does. He snatches the tissue box from the nightstand and takes several slow, determined steps towards the doorway, leaning heavily on the pole the whole time.

Although it takes him a good ten minutes to go twenty feet or so, Prompto doesn’t know how far it is, he finally reaches the door he assumes leads to Noctis’s room. Being the polite person he is, he knocks, and fully expects to be denied entry. Instead, he hears scrambling inside and Noctis, face streaked with fresh bloody tears, looks at Prompto in shock.

“What are you doing!?” he exclaims. “You could hurt yourself.”

Prompto wheezes a bit and hands Noctis the tissue box. “Are you okay?”

The younger vampire stares at the tissue box, stunned, before he looks back up at Prompto and then launches himself at the blond in a fierce hug. He cries for a moment and it’s all Prompto can do to hold him with his free arm, tissue box still in hand.

“Need to talk about it?”

Pulling back, Noctis looks at Prompto as the tissue box reappears between them, and he can’t help a soft laugh before he nods and takes one to start cleaning his face. He helps Prompto to his bed and makes sure the blond is comfortable and okay before anything else. Smiling at the vampire, Prompto takes a moment to look around his room, noting posters and video games and thinking about how much they were going to get along.

Is Noctis the best friend he never had?

A few moments of silence pass after Noctis helps Prompto, the dark-haired boy cleaning his face and sniffling as he mentally prepares himself to talk about what he’d just endured. He’s still holding a bloody tissue when he starts talking.

“…I had a boyfriend,” he admits quietly. “I, um, after all this happened with you, it felt…it felt wrong to keep feeding from him, especially after how I felt about him. So, um, I…I told him the truth tonight and he, um…” He chokes on his words, face scrunching as he tries not to cry. “He told me to get out, and um, I got thrown out the window. That thing with vampires not being allowed uninvited to homes? That’s real. I just, um, I…I really liked him, and…” His face scrunches again as he starts crying, and Prompto reaches with one hand to pull the vampire against him.

“Aw man, dude,” he says softly, rubbing Noctis’s arm. “I’m really sorry. That’s awful. I’m sorry he didn’t understand.”

Noctis tries to clean his face before his bloody tears get on Prompto’s nightshirt and he nods at those words. “I thought m-maybe the worst-case scenario would be h-he’d think I was crazy, but he _saw_ me and he didn’t like what he saw.”

Prompto nods, rubbing Noctis’s arm some more. “Yeah, that’s a lot to take in,” he agrees, “but maybe he just needs some time.”

“No he doesn’t,” Noctis immediately replies, sitting up, angry as he wipes his face with the tissue in hand. “There’s no coming back from this.”

“You don’t know that,” Prompto replies, reaching for one of Noctis’s hands to hold it. “He had a real shock tonight, a bad one. Only reason I believed Ignis is probably because I’ve had this asshole feeding on me for years and I kinda already knew you guys existed.”

“Shouldn’t you be _more_ scared of us, then?”

“Maybe, but like Ignis has already pointed out, my self-preservation skills don’t exist,” the blond reminds with a laugh that earns a small smile from Noctis. “Give this guy some time to process things. If he likes you as much as you clearly like him, he’ll be upset about this too, for the same reasons. And if he doesn’t come around, then it wasn’t meant to be.” He sees Noctis tense over those words and he squeezes the hand he’s holding. “I know you don’t want to hear that, but believe me, buddy, you don’t want to be with someone who isn’t gonna be one-hundred-percent there for _all_ of you. You’ll find someone else, it just might take some time.”

Noctis frowns, but slowly, he nods and looks up at Prompto, sniffling before he throws himself against the other man, hugging him. “I hope you’re right,” he whispers, feeling arms hold him back and he tries not to cry. “Oh!” He pulls back with a sniffle, wiping his face on his sleeve as he reaches into his hoodie and pulls out a phone. “I got it!”

“My buddy, my guy!” Prompto explains. “You are the best!” He reaches for his phone, but Noctis moves it out of reach.

“You gotta let me have at least _one_ day as number one,” the vampire says as Prompto pouts.

“What do I get in return?”

“My thanks?”

“Not good enough!”

“My friendship and loyalty?”

“Ehh…”

“My thanks, friendship and loyalty, and uh…full access to my video games?”

Prompto smiles. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm gonna regret posting this on the day of FFVII's remake release, but I WAS INSPIRED. I hope you enjoy, and definitely don't forget to leave kudos and comments, it means so much and i promise you there's not a single comment I don't want to read <333
> 
> also, please give my secret agent ignis fic, For King and Country, a chance. the prologue is up and needs some loving :/ <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ignis comes home.  
> he and noct talk, prom and noct talk.  
> and someone shows up at the door.

When Ignis returns to the apartment, he smells blood and hisses in alarm before he recognizes the scent as Noctis. Still, he frowns and quickens his step as he heads down the hall to the younger vampire’s room. The sight he is met with, is not one he expects.

A mess of tangled limbs greets him as he finds Prompto propped up in Noctis’s bed, resting back against the headboard, with Noctis half atop him, both slumping with forgotten game controllers teetering precariously from their hands. The TV softly plays the background music of the abandoned game they’d been playing and Ignis forgets the jealousy that had started to brew at the sight of them so closely twined together.

His gaze drops to the floor and he notes the scattered bloody tissues throughout, and things slowly begin to piece themselves together for the elder vampire. Nodding softly, Ignis glances back up at Noctis and beckons him softly, watching as blue eyes flutter open and look up in surprise. Ignis presses a finger to his lips before he turns and heads back to his bedroom, expecting to be followed.

Gently, Noctis pries himself off of Prompto, places the controllers by the TV, and returns to the blond to tuck him in, though not before pressing a kiss to one of Prompto’s temples with a soft smile. He feels better, though still sad of course, nothing will change that but time, so they say. He turns and follows Ignis to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him as he approaches the other vampire sitting on his bed and undressing.

“Care to tell me what happened?”

Noctis fidgets, but only because he isn’t sure if Ignis is mad or not. “I told Gladio tonight,” he says with far more ease than he’d been able to tell Prompto. “…It didn’t go well.”

“I imagine not from the bloody tissues on the floor,” Ignis reprimands softly. “Do be more careful, Noct, you know how harmful that is.” He lifts a wrist to his mouth and gently tears the skin with a fang before holding his arm out.

Frowning, Noctis nods in understanding, hesitantly approaching Ignis because he hasn’t had to do this in a long time. At the same time, he realizes how willing Ignis is to help him, how the words usually laced with disappointment in the past, are now touched with concern. He brings Ignis’s wrist to his lips and drinks gently, sitting beside his former master and feeling a fondness grow within him.

Ignis pulls his wrist away when he feels Noctis has had enough, licking the wound closed with a purr before he brings the younger vampire against him, curling fingers in his hair. “Are you alright?” he asks quietly.

“…Better than I was,” Noctis answers in a similar tone. “Prompto came to check on me. He…he talked me down. We played video games to get my mind off it, guess we fell asleep.”

“Mm,” Ignis murmurs, running his fingers through Noctis’s hair, “and with Gladio? What happened?”

Noctis doesn’t answer right away. He shifts against Ignis and lets out a sigh. “He…he was afraid of me. He screamed at me to get out, rescinded his invitation, so I got thrown out the window. It…” He sighs again, heart heavy. “It sucked, but…he has a sister. I didn’t… I probably shouldn’t have told him. I should’ve known.”

“And what exactly did Prompto say to calm you down?”

Noctis tilts his head up curiously. “…To give it time,” he replies. “That um, Gladio has to deal with what he saw and if he cares about me like I care about him, he’ll come back.” His gaze drops. “And if not, then I shouldn’t be with him anyway. That I should be with someone who _can_ accept all of me. I just…” He closes his eyes and shakes his head. “…I don’t want someone else.”

“He is a remarkably wise bundle of energy, isn’t he?” Ignis muses with a soft smile before he kisses Noctis’s hair. “I’m uncertain if I could have phrased it any better.”

Looking back up at Ignis again, Noctis smiles a little and sits up against Ignis to kiss him softly. “I’m glad you met him,” he admits after a moment. “He’s changed us, so much. We haven’t been like this in so long, it…” He tries not to let his emotions catch him again. “…I forgive you, Iggy.”

Ignis’s expression turns unreadable for a moment before he shakes his head. “No,” he says. “You shouldn’t forgive me until I apologize, and I…” He lifts his other hand to cup Noctis’s cheek. “I apologize, Noct. I presumed too much back then, and you had every right to be angry with me, for taking your choices away.”

At the risk of crying again, Noctis buries his face against Ignis’s shoulder and takes a moment to calm himself down before he nods and feels a hand on his back, stroking.

“Go back to him,” Ignis whispers softly. “I’ll share him for now.”

Noctis jerks back in alarm, looking up at Ignis like he can’t believe he’s suggesting such a thing, and his reaction makes the elder vampire laugh.

“I did not mean to feed on,” Ignis clarifies with a shake of his head. “As a companion. He makes you happy, it seems. I could not deprive that from you.”

With a smile, Noctis nods and kisses Ignis again before he gets up and heads to the door. He pauses and glances back over his shoulder at the elder vampire. “…Thanks, Iggy.”

* * *

Prompto’s stirs when he senses movement around him, thinking it’s Ignis changing his medicine again, he reaches out a hand blindly, but finds nothing. Frowning, he opens his eyes and finds himself in a different room, and not Ignis climbing over him, but Noctis. The vampire pauses when violet eyes find him and he gives a sheepish grin.

“Sorry,” he says, “I guess as a vampire, I should be embarrassed that I wasn’t graceful enough not to wake you.”

“Then that means you _wanted_ me to wake up,” Prompto murmurs sleepily as he rubs one eye. “Did we fall asleep?”

“Yeah,” Noctis replies as he gets comfortable next to the blond. “Ignis came home. I went to talk to him. Do you want me to bring you back to his room?”

Something about the way he asks it has Prompto hesitating to respond. He senses the younger vampire doesn’t want him to go, and if Ignis hadn’t already taken him back himself, Prompto knows it’s okay that he’s in here. He tilts his head before shaking it and getting comfortable again. “We can play more games, if you want.”

“You should probably rest,” Noctis protests in reply, glancing at the clock behind Prompto. “It’s still pretty early in the morning.”

Prompto yawns through a laugh. “I’m turning into one of you guys,” he says. “I think my circadian rhythm is fucked as far as I’m concerned.”

Even Noctis has to laugh at that and there’s a moment where they’re both smiling and laughing and Noctis wishes they’d met sooner.

“Let’s play,” Prompto gestures to the controllers. “I didn’t get to finish kicking your ass.”

Noctis scoffs as he quickly gets back up from the bed. “My ass?” he exclaims. “It was your ass getting kicked.”

“The person who’s remained in second place in _King’s Knight_ is totally not telling me _my_ ass is getting kicked,” the blond counters with a raised brow, earning him a thrown controller that he barely manages to catch.

Realizing the error in throwing something at the weakened human, Noctis hurries over in alarm. “Oh, shit, sorry!”

Prompto looks up with a laugh and tugs Noctis onto the bed with what little strength he _does_ have, earning a flailing vampire on top of him that has them both laughing at what idiots they are. Noctis props himself up atop Prompto, looking more alive than he has over the last day they’ve known each other.

Gazes meet and although Prompto is swept up in a sea of Ignis right now, he feels something so strong for Noctis that he can’t explain. An instant kinship of sorts that has him wanting a closeness with this vampire too. Apparently, Noctis feels the same. Brokenhearted or not, the vampire leans in and gently presses his lips to Prompto’s, and the reaction is electric.

It’s like sparks fly as their lips touch, something so soft and genuine and not sexual like Ignis. Prompto realizes that Noctis probably isn’t using that thing in his saliva on his lips like Ignis does, but yet, there’s still something that hooks him in so readily.

Noctis pulls back though, embarrassed and worried. “Sorry, sorry,” he breathes. “I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry. I just…” He touches his lips and looks back up at Prompto. “I like you.”

Prompto smiles with a soft blush. “I like you, too,” he quickly replies. “Not like Ignis, just…” He laughs a little. “I think it’s just…we’re so much alike. It’s nice to have someone like that because I’ve never really had it before.”

Sitting back on the blond’s lap, Noctis nods emphatically. “Yeah!” he exclaims. “That’s exactly what it is! Except I still kinda want to kiss you?”

“Well, I mean, I hear I’m pretty good looking…” Prompto jokes with a smile before he bites his lip in thought. “Or it’s because I taste good, too, so… So I’m told.”

Noctis leans in seriously with a shake of his head. “Dude, I will not feed on you unless you’re okay with it,” he says, taking one of Prompto’s hands, “but I have a confession… I, uh, have tasted you before.”

Prompto lifts an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Noctis confirms, apparently wanting to confess to clear any misconceptions so they wouldn’t have any. “That first night. Ignis was…over the moon for how you tasted and wanted me to try. I did, but I didn’t have much, I was kind of mad at him, but he’s right.” He smiles a little. “You do taste good. I’d, um, love to try again when you’re better and if it’s okay, but if it’s not, I’ll be fine.”

“How often can you two feed off me without it sapping me of strength?” Prompto asks, tilting his head. “I could be your personal blood bank.”

Snorting, Noctis’s head falls gently against the blond’s shoulder. “Don’t tempt us!” he laughs before drawing back. “We might have to take you up on that. Hide you from that asshole who hurt you forever.”

Prompto smiles at first but it fades at the thought of Ardyn. “…No sign of him, huh?”

Noctis moves off Prompto to sit beside him, unpausing the game so they could play while they talked. “I didn’t smell him at your place when I grabbed your phone,” he says. “…It was old, he hadn’t been back. I’m sure Ignis is keeping watch in some way, but he hasn’t said anything. I guess we can ask about it later.”

“…I hope he has a plan,” Prompto says quietly, losing the round they’re playing now that he’s distracted with the thoughts of Ardyn in his head.

“I think we should talk to Iggy, both of us,” the younger vampire replies, looking at Prompto. “We have stuff to tell you, and things you may not realize you know about Ardyn that you could tell us. Then we can form a plan.”

Prompto glances over at Noctis, a little disheartened about Ardyn but unable to help smiling at Noctis’s tone. He seems determined and it makes Prompto feel optimistic about things they could do concerning the vampire who’d nearly killed him. He nods at the younger vampire beside him and turns his attention back to the game, creaming Noctis in the next round with a victorious cry.

* * *

When Ignis wakes from his slumber and gets up, he dons a robe and leaves his room to go pour himself some wine. He hears the TV in Noctis’s room still blaring video game music and lifts an eyebrow, stunned that they’re still playing, but at the same time, they’re so alike, of _course_ they’d still be playing. He pauses in the open doorway and both eyebrows shoot up at what he sees.

There’s a plate of finger foods Noctis had apparently stockpiled to feed Prompto on the nightstand, and Ignis can easily guess that feeding the cute freckled blond had turned into the makeout fest he’s walked in on. He’s a _little_ jealous at first, only because he hadn’t been expecting to share Prompto like _this_ , but at the same time, he doesn’t mind. He’s not worried about Prompto in that way, feels less possessive if he’s helping Noctis get through what he’s dealing with, or filling a whole that Noctis has had all these years. It doesn’t bother him that he might have to like he’d thought it might.

Noctis is a surprisingly generous kisser. He tilts his head just right, captures Prompto’s lips with his own over and over, tongue slipping past to claim and taste before he draws back and changes his angle. One of Prompto’s hands is in his hair, the other curled around his neck as he accepts each kiss with a hungry need for more, but only more kisses, nothing else. Ignis has to wonder how much of the addictive saliva Noctis is using, if any, because whatever’s he’s doing is _just_ right.

At some point, Prompto feels another presence in the room and pulls back with a gasp of embarrassment, cheeks erupting in flame and his scent goes haywire in the room. Ignis’s eyes flutter but he can’t help a smile as he shakes his head when the blond starts protesting in fear.

“Ignis!” he exclaims. “I-it’s not what you think!”

Noctis jerks back from Prompto in concern, but Ignis starts laughing, much to their confusion. “Stop,” he orders gently. “I’m not angry. You looked like you were enjoying yourselves, I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“…Y-you’re not mad?” Noctis stammers in shock. “…B-but he’s yours?”

“My what?” Ignis asks in reply. “Boyfriend? Yes, although I can’t recall if we’ve had that conversation or not, darling. We can talk about that later.” He looks at Prompto with a smile before shifting his gaze back to Noctis. “He’s not my property, he’s free to make his own choices. And I know your heart belongs to Gladio, current status of that relationship notwithstanding. I am clearly aware this was no attempt to take Prompto from me, nor do I sense any intention to do so. Again, you both seemed to be enjoying yourselves, am I correct?”

Prompto meekly nods, still embarrassed by being caught even if Ignis wasn’t mad. “So, you guys are gonna have to share me, huh?”

“It would seem so,” Ignis purrs as he steps into the room, approaches the bed, and bends down to kiss the blond. “This whole situation has me a little excited. I might need to steal you away.”

Blushing, Prompto can’t help a soft giggle as he nods, watching as Ignis rises and takes a step back, but before he can say anything, Noctis speaks up.

“Not to cockblock, Iggy,” he says hesitantly, “but Prom and I were talking earlier and I think we have some things to talk about with him.”

Ignis lifts an eyebrow as he turns his head towards Noctis, as if unable to believe the other vampire would get in the way of sex, but he sees the expression the younger man’s face and nods. “We do,” he agrees with a soft sigh. “Allow me to go and get the glass of wine I was planning on having, and we can convene in the living room. Noctis, if you would help dear Prompto?”

Nodding, Noctis gets off the bed as Ignis leaves the room, scooping Prompto up into his arms as the blond grabs the IV pole to drag along with them. They shuffle out of the bedroom and down the hall to the high-ceilinged living room, over to the long, plush couch nestled in the far corner by the television and heavily curtained windows. Setting Prompto down in the corner of the couch, Noctis hurries off and gets some blankets to make sure the blond is comfortable and warm – since he’s sure the apartment is cold for human standards – and sits down beside him as Ignis emerges from the kitchen with wine and three glasses in hand.

When he spots Prompto looking quite comfortable in the corner of the couch, Ignis smiles a bit and sits on the other side of the blond, setting the glasses down on the coffee table to pour wine for each of them. “Mm, I suppose I should have asked if you wanted any,” he muses as he pauses at the third glass, glancing back at Prompto, who shakes his head with a small smile.

“Sorry,” the blond apologizes before Ignis shushes him and steals a kiss.

“Don’t be silly, darling. It’s just wine.” He hands a glass to Noctis before he sits back and takes a sip. “Now—”

He’s cut off by a heavy knock at the door that startles even him, and he hisses in alarm at the same time as Noctis. The younger vampire rises to his feet and looks back at Ignis before he shakes his head. “I’ll get this,” he says, heading to the door before Ignis can protest.

The elder vampire rises to his feet to follow, but is stopped when a hand grabs his. He looks back at Prompto in concern, seeing the worry in those eyes and sitting back down beside the blond attentively with a soft whispered apology. They both watch as Noctis approaches the door, stiffens and then moves to unlock the heavy bolts. He pulls the thick wooden door open and reveals a tall, muscled person on the other side.

Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^___^ Don't forget to leave comments and kudos, they really help me feel good enough to keep working on these fics, so I promise I want to know what you're thinking! <3
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading, I really really really do appreciate it :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gladio and noctis talk.  
> so do prompto and ignis.  
> things fall into place.

When the door opens to reveal Noctis on the other side, Gladio’s heart catches in his throat. He sees the angry hurt reflected in those sapphire eyes, and to be honest, his own anger resurfaces at what had happened the previous night between them. He’s ready to argue, ready to justify his decisions, but he knows that’s not what he’d come here for – he’s just as angry and hurt as Noctis appears to be.

But just as he opens his mouth to say something, he glances up and across the lofty living room, he spots the blond from the hospital sitting on the couch, with Ignis protectively curled beside him. He meets the kid’s gaze, sees the IV pole, and his resolve weakens.

Noctis isn’t the monster Gladio wants him to be – Gladio only wants that because it would justify the way he’d treated him. His shoulders slump as he looks back at Noctis and he lowers his head slightly.

“Can we talk?”

Noctis hesitates at first, torn between slamming the door shut in Gladio’s face and throwing himself at the big man to instantly forgive him. He knows he can’t do that, he knows talking is vital if he wants them to fix this, so he nods and steps back to let Gladio in while throwing a look back at Ignis as if to make sure it’s okay.

Ignis nods at him, and Noctis shuts the door behind Gladio before he gestures towards the hall. “Let’s go to my room,” he says quietly, awkwardly. How is this going to work? He hears Gladio’s footsteps behind him and lets him into the room, shutting the door behind them and leaning back against it, warily.

Stalling, Gladio looks around the room and takes in the sight of what Noctis is like at home. It hits him a bit harder than he’d meant it to – after all, he _is_ stalling – but the room screams of a young twenty-something kid who isn’t a monster. The posters, the video games, the food – Noctis is more like a human with a bit of vampire in him.

“…I thought you came here to talk,” Noctis cuts through the silence, voice flat yet laced with anxiety.

Gladio looks over at him when he speaks and rubs the back of his neck. “…I don’t know where to start,” he admits in reply. “There’s…so much.”

“You can start by apologizing.”

“Apologizin’?” Gladio exclaims, looking back up in disbelief. “You’re the one who should apologize—” He quiets when Noctis opens the door and points out of it, a silent command that he needs to leave. “Wait, no, no…” He lets out a sigh. “…You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Noctis responds by shutting the door, but his eyes don’t lift from the floor. This is already going poorly.

A moment of silence passes before Gladio speaks again, realizing he’s the one who needs to be doing the talking for now. “I…” He scoffs. “Can you blame me? Things like yo—I mean, vampires aren’t supposed to be real. I was…” He purses his lips and sits on the bed. “I was scared.”

When Noctis doesn’t say anything, Gladio leans forward and clasps his hands to keep them from fidgeting. “You know I have Iris,” he continues. “She means the world to me, I have to do everythin’ I can to keep her safe. We’re all each other has.”

“I’m sorry, but could you get to the point?” Noctis huffs from the door. “All I’m hearing are excuses.”

Gladio looks up in agitation, frowning but he sees the hurt in those eyes again and remembers the look on the vampire’s face seconds before being thrown out the window. He winces at the memory and looks down, remembering those bloody tears, feeling guilt settle inside of him again.

“…Iris heard the window break,” he explains. “She came in and gave me an earful. Even _after_ I told her the truth. She couldn’t have cared less that you’re a vampire, she thought it was neat.” He scoffs, though he’s smiling just a bit. “…But she said some things that made sense.”

A pause. “Like what?”

Gladio’s gaze returns to Noctis and he rises from the bed, closing the distance between them as he replies. “Like how you’d been makin’ me happy. And how you’d saved her in the club for nothin’, which got me to thinkin’…” He stops in front of the vampire, leaving very little space between them as he hovers over the shorter man. “She’s right. We haven’t even known each other that long, but…I like the way you make me feel. I kept thinkin’ about that day in the hospital, watchin’ your friend Ignis lookin’ over that blond kid like he was the world… That didn’t look like a monster to me.”

Noctis’s eyes fill with tears, but he quickly presses his palms to them to stop before they turn bloody. “I’m not a monster,” he whispers with a sniffle as hands take his wrists and pull them away from his face. He looks up to find a rather somber expression on Gladio’s face and his heart, still or not, twists.

“No, you’re not,” Gladio replies, “and I’m fuckin’ sorry for makin’ you feel like you were one.”

Noctis sniffles again, leaving his wrists in Gladio’s grip as he stares up at the other man. “…What are you trying to say?” he asks. “…Do…do you still want to be with me? Because you have to…you have to accept all of me, even the vampire part.”

“That’s exactly what I’m tryin’ to say,” Gladio replies. “We gotta clear some things up, because…you know, I…don’t really know what I’m doin’ here, but… I want to be with you, vampire and all.”

Pulling his hands free, Noctis jumps up onto Gladio and kisses him, wrapping his arms around the big guy’s neck as he’s lifted from the floor into those thick warm arms. He knows, and agrees, that their talk isn’t over, and that Gladio has a lot to learn and Noctis has questions of his own. How had Gladio even _found_ him? But that can wait til later, right now it’s makeup sex time.

* * *

Ignis relaxes against Prompto when it turns out to be Gladio on the other side of the door, but remains alert as quiet words are exchanged and Noctis allows the man entry. When they disappear inside the younger vampire’s room, Ignis lets out a soft breath as Prompto grins.

“Ten bucks says they do it.”

Having lifted his wine glass to his lips, Ignis nearly spits his sip out at those words, but he looks at the blond and laughs softly, nodding. “I agree, darling,” he purrs in reply, leaning back on the couch and bringing Prompto with him. “I suppose that means we have some time to kill ourselves.”

Prompto gets comfortable with Ignis and nods. “Noctis said you had some things to tell me, both of you,” he says. “…Like what?”

“Mm, that is not what I had in mind,” the vampire muses aloud with a smile before he turns serious and sits up a bit, “but you are correct. There are some things you need to know in order to understand your situation better, now that you are aware of the truth.” He takes another sip of wine and puts an arm around Prompto. “Some of what I’m about to tell you may not be things you’ll be happy to learn, however. Is that alright?”

Prompto nods. “It has to be,” he replies.

Ignis reads the younger man’s face before he nods as well, smiling softly and pressing a kiss to blond locks with a soft sigh. “This Ardyn,” he begins softly, “is an Elder vampire. Elders are stronger, wiser, harder to kill – a group of some of the oldest vampires around.”

Violet eyes widen slightly at those words and Prompto presses closer. “What are you and Noctis?”

“I am also an Elder,” Ignis explains with a smile, seeing relief fill Prompto’s expression, “but Noctis is just…well, there really isn’t a word for what he is. He’s a normal vampire, I suppose. He isn’t very old, only a couple hundred years or so.”

“Is there anything stronger than an Elder?” Prompto whispers, eyes still wide, but curious, which draws a smile from Ignis’s lips.

“Mhm,” he murmurs. “Master vampires, but they are very rare and hard to find these days.” He sips the last of his glass and leans forward to set it on the table. “Back to this Ardyn.” He takes Prompto’s wrist and holds it for a moment. “Vampires have magic, limited to things like glamours, transformation, flight, but Elder vampires once used a magic called Branding. It was a type of spell that could seal a thrall to them forever.” He uncovers the tattoo concealed by Prompto’s wristband, sensing an immediate discomfort when he does. “…Ardyn branded you, darling. I don’t know much more than that, but a touch to this by his hand, and you will go into an instant, deep glamour. He can do as he would with you, which apparently he did.”

Prompto yanks his hand away, covering the tattoo back up and trembling at the mere thought. He wants to deny it, but he knows it’s the truth. “…I…I don’t remember much of my childhood,” he admits, “I think…I was an orphan, I remember the streets and being alone, and not much else.” He curls into himself and Ignis shifts closer, gently bringing Prompto into his arms. “And then one day, he was there. I couldn’t have been more than…fourteen or so, but I had a home, and I was going to school, but I remember not being able to do much else. I remember being tired all the time, and I… I don’t even remember when I got the tattoo. One day, I just _had_ it. I thought maybe, maybe I’d drank a lot and gone out with friends, but…that required friends, you know?” He laughs, but it’s empty and Ignis’s hold tightens around him. “…When I finished high school, I had a big fight with him, and ran away, expecting to be dragged back, but he let me go.”

He makes a face and looks back up at Ignis. “…How can he be a vampire?” he asks. “…I’ve seen him in the sun.”

“Well, I’m afraid that nonsense about us bursting into flames isn’t entirely true,” Ignis replies. “We can tolerate sun, but not for long. It’s like a rather severe sunburn that comes on rather suddenly, and if we don’t get under cover soon, then we kind of…crumble into ash.”

“…I saw him outside for hours,” Prompto protests in reply. “…In fact, he seemed rather smug about it.”

Ignis frowns as he listens before he sits up at a sudden thought. “…That’s why…” he whispers before he looks down at Prompto. “…That’s it! That must be why he chose you.”

“Huh?”

“Prompto, darling, it’s your blood,” Ignis tries to explain. “The reason why your taste is so different, the reason why he took you for his own, there’s something special about your blood!” He shakes his head. “To be honest, I felt warm when I drank from you, but…I assumed it was just the heat of the moment, just my head playing tricks, but… There must be something about your blood!”

Prompto looks at his arms and then back up at Ignis. “Uh, okay, so, how do we find out for sure?” he asks. “Can we test it? Did the hospital visit with the transfusions or any of this medicine mess me up?”

“Unfortunately, I know of no other test than to drink from you again,” Ignis replies with a shake of his head, “which you are not ready for, not yet.”

“But they gave me enough blood to fix me, right?”

Ignis can’t help a soft laugh, reaching to touch Prompto’s face. “Darling, your body has been through a tremendous amount of trauma,” he says. “It would be uncouth of me to drink from you while you still recover. When your strength returns, perhaps we will test our theory.”

“That my blood makes people daywalkers?” Prompto jokes, wiggling his fingers mysteriously and drawing another smile from Ignis.

“Exactly.”

Prompto smiles a bit before biting his lip. “How do we stop Ardyn?”

The question draws a sigh from Ignis and he leans forward to pour himself more wine, but before he can answer, thumps and moans reach their ears and neither of them can help a smile at the faint noises of sex. Clearing his throat, Ignis sits back against the couch and looks to Prompto. “Our options are limited,” he says. “We kill Ardyn, or we kill you. Or, we turn you.”

“Huh,” Prompto breathes, a little pale. “…Beggars can’t be choosers, huh?” He looks at the IV and then back at Ignis. “…Could you still drink from me as a vampire? Would I taste the same? How does that even work?”

Ignis looks at Prompto in surprise, but keeps his surprise in check. “Hm,” he muses, “I suppose Noctis tastes the same, but I can’t say for certain if your case would be the same.” He hesitates. “Prompto, are…are you saying you would let me turn you?”

Prompto looks at Ignis, expression disbelieving. “Uh, duh?” He sits up a bit and turns to Ignis. “I mean, half of me doesn’t want to be hasty, but the other half of me doesn’t have anything to lose. I never had a life as a human, it turns out, and the best days of my life have been in the company of vampires. I mean, we had a few bumps but…” He shrugs. “Listen, I don’t want you to get hurt because of me or Ardyn. I’m not saying you can’t handle him, I don’t know enough to say that or not, but I _do_ know that I have no problems with being turned. I mean, kinky vampire sex sounds like fun.”

Ignis stares in disbelief. He feels like he’s come full circle – from a vampire like Noctis, who he’d robbed of a choice, to Prompto who is practically throwing himself at Ignis for the chance to become a vampire. “Believe it or not, darling,” he says as he takes Prompto into his arms, “I would like to wait and see where this journey takes us. I would like to drink from you at least once more, but I will not hesitate to turn you if it comes to that, or if it becomes something you truly want.”

“You know, I did tell Noctis I could be your personal blood bank, both of you.”

“Such a tempting offer!” Ignis purrs, stealing a kiss from soft lips. “We must give it some thought.”

Prompto giggles and nuzzles the vampire. “Ignis, can… do you think you can stop Ardyn?” he asks in concern, watching Ignis pull back.

“…I’m afraid I can’t say for certain,” Ignis replies. “Just because I am an Elder, I am not guaranteed the strength or the skill, but the same goes for him. He may have been skilled only in this branding magic alone, not in fighting.” He shakes his head. “Once Gladio leaves and Noctis returns to us, we can discuss a plan. I am sure there are things you can tell us about this Ardyn that might help us in an upcoming fight, mm?”

* * *

As far as makeup sex goes, it’s great. Noctis relishes in the feeling of being filled by Gladio’s girth and shivers at the warmth of his seed when he comes inside. They settle down on his bed, silent and panting in the afterglow, and it’s all he can do to look up at the big guy and run his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t want ever want to lose this.”

Gladio stares down, tilting his head into that hand before he nods and leans down to kiss the vampire, one soft roll of his hips following before he pulls out reluctantly and settles beside Noctis.

The vampire turns to face him, snuggling close for his heat and practically purring when those arms close around him, trapping him in that furnace. “How did you find me?” he asks. “I never gave you my address.”

Gladio chuckles in reply. “I, uh, thought I recognized Ignis at the hospital,” he says. “Turns out I’ve been to his restaurant on a date, so I, uh, looked his address up and came to see you.”

“Huh…” Noctis hadn’t expected that, but he’s glad. He hadn’t expected Gladio at all, but his curiosity over that is settled and he has more important questions to ask. “So…if you’re okay with me being a vampire, are…you okay with me drinking from you?”

Gladio sighs and rolls onto his back, clearly bothered by the question, but knowing he has to answer it. “…I guess if I’m bein’ honest, I had no idea in the first place,” he replies. “I felt kinda tired after being with you, but I just figured it was just because I was out of practice. Balancin’ work, sex, and taking care of my little sister.” He realizes he hasn’t answered the question and looks at Noctis, seeing the apprehension in those eyes. “Do…I, uh, taste that good?”

Noctis nods meekly before he presses closer. “I, um, it would make things weird but…if you want me to feed on someone else, I…I can.”

To his surprise, Gladio feels jealous at the thought and looks at Noctis again. “…You fed durin’ sex, yeah?” A nod. “…Was it makin’ the sex better when you did?” Another nod. “…Fuck it. As long as you’re careful, you can…you can feed on me. I just…I have to be able to go home to my sister at the end of the day, you know?”

Noctis nods and sits up a bit. “Dude, you won’t even know!” he exclaims. “Well, I mean, yeah, you’ll be a bit tired, but I drank a little _too_ much that first night and you were still going strong. It’s like, you’re so… _big_.” He wishes he could blush at the grin Gladio gives him. “…Now that you know it’s coming, it’ll get even better.”

“When do you need to feed again?” Gladio asks.

“Soon,” Noctis admits awkwardly. “I, um, cried a lot of blood, which is bad for us. Iggy let me drink from him, but only to keep me from getting sick. Maybe…maybe tomorrow? I’ll make it worth your while.”

Gladio grins again. “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things should start picking up soon <3 probably one more chapter of preparing and the pace should start getting interesting again. Thanks for reading, make sure to leave kudos and comments so I know y'all like it <3333


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ignis talks to an old friend.  
> the old friend gives him some ideas.  
> ignis and prompto go on a date.

Prompto doesn’t remember falling asleep with Ignis on the couch, but he wakes up in the vampire’s bed the following… Morning? Evening? He has to grab his phone and look and it’s two in the afternoon of the following day. He has to laugh softly – this sleep cycle thing is getting crazy, but maybe he’s getting prepared for his new life as a vampire!

If…Ignis turns him, that is. He wonders if the vampire will, or if he’ll decide he likes Prompto’s taste too much. Not that that would be a problem, but Prompto has to wonder if his being human will get in the way at some point. He doesn’t know if it would, but he’s a worrier.

Sitting up, Prompto is surprised that he feels much better today. Still tired, but…better. He smiles and stretches and jumps when there’s suddenly a body beside his own and a hand sliding up his back as Ignis purrs in his ear.

“Feeling better?”

Prompto hates that he’s _immediately_ turned on, but he feels confident that it’s of his own body’s doing and not because Ignis is glamouring him. He turns to look at the vampire and nods with a smile before he’s kissed, melting into it. He lets it deepen, wanting Ignis to taste him, chasing after him when the other man pulls away.

“Mm, you taste better,” Ignis chuckles, licking his lips as he gazes at Prompto with lidded eyes. “Maybe a day or two more and we can have fun again.”

“You mean we can’t have fun now?” the blond whines, squirming a bit as Ignis shakes his head.

“Not yet,” he replies, pressing a kiss of apology to Prompto’s lips as he rises from the bed in all his naked glory, and comes around to check the blond’s IV. “Mm, when this comes out, I may go in.”

Prompto looks up with a blush, hating that they have to wait, but he supposes it’s for the best. He has to trust Ignis’s judgment here, watching as the vampire changes out his IV once more and then moves across the room to dress.

“Besides, there are still things we need to discuss regarding your predicament,” Ignis is saying as he steps into a pair of pants gracefully, modelesque.

“Like what?” Prompto asks in reply. “I told you everything I know.”

“Mm, I believe that you did,” the vampire agrees, buttoning up a shirt and approaching the bed, “but there are things I did not think to ask.” He sits on the bed beside the blond and kisses him, licking at his lips. “I shall make you breakfast and then we will talk.”

“No,” Prompto whines in reply, moving to get up. “Let’s talk while you make breakfast.”

Ignis reaches to help but Prompto waves off the hand to try it on his own. He manages and looks up with an excited smile, which Ignis returns before he steals a kiss and offers an arm. Prompto takes that at least, trying to use the support as little as possible as they leave the bedroom to go out to the kitchen.

Sniffing as they pass Noctis’s room, Ignis lets out a soft sigh. “Gladio has left,” he announces, helping Prompto onto a stool as he continues into the kitchen. “I am curious to know how things are between them.”

“We heard how things are between them,” Prompto reminded with a smirk as Ignis pours a glass of orange juice and hands it to him.

“True, but there must be more to it.” The vampire turns back to the fridge and gets some eggs out, along with bacon and sausage. “But we can worry about that when he wakes, let’s talk about Ardyn.”

Prompto frowns in reply, sipping the juice. “Do we have to?”

“I will make it brief, darling,” Ignis insists apologetically, glancing at the blond before he starts cooking. “Where does he live?”

Sighing, Prompto sets his glass down. “Niflheim, as far as I know,” he replies. “Lived there with him my whole life up until I left. If he has any other places, I don’t know about them.”

Ignis shakes his head as he starts cooking the bacon. “I doubt that he does.” He glances up at Prompto. “Vampires tend not to have more than one place to call home, based on the legends of where our coffins were kept, you know? Our _lairs_?” He smiles when Prompto does and nods, turning back to his cooking. “He must’ve returned to Niflheim to sleep. I’m sure your blood sated him to the point where he had to. Elder or no, we are what we are and we can’t always resist what our bodies need us to do.”

“…So, we have time?”

“Not much, I’m afraid,” Ignis answers as he adds the sausage with the bacon and starts another pan for the eggs. “It depends on how he travels, and how long he needs to sleep. It’s been a few days since your accident, he may already be on his way back.”

Prompto frowns and bites his lip and Ignis steals away from the cooking food to cup the blond’s freckled face in his hands. “Do not fret, my love,” he whispers. “You are safe. I know other vampires in Niflheim. Perhaps they know him and can give me useful information.” He kisses Prompto softly before gliding back to the food. “Did he have many friends?”

Eyes narrowing in thought, Prompto shakes his head. “…Not that I remember seeing,” he answers slowly. “One creepy old guy that came over a lot, but I don’t think he was a vampire.”

“Then that may also help us,” Ignis says as he gets plates down from the cabinet. “No coven works in our favor.”

Prompto perks up, recognizing the word before he frowns. “But…you don’t have one either, do you?”

“No,” Ignis answers with a nod, but he’s smiling as he looks at the blond, “but I have many friends.”

* * *

Noctis wakes up shortly after when he smells the food and joins them for breakfast. Happy that Prompto’s feeling better, he hurries his new friend to eat so they can go play video games and he can fill in the gaps about what went down with Gladio. He almost darts off with Prompto before he stops and helps Ignis clean up first, surprising the elder vampire.

Ignis watches them hurry off, hears the door shut, and sighs with another smile. He pours himself a glass of wine before he heads back to the bedroom to find his phone. Shutting the door behind him as well, Ignis scrolls through his contacts to find who he’s looking for, settling in his armchair in the corner and sipping his wine as he listens to the line ring.

Just as he thinks it’s going to voicemail, a lazy, thin voice answers. “ _Hello?_ ”

“Ravus,” Ignis greets with a smile, “it’s been some time.”

“ _I was wondering if you had the wrong number, Ignis_ ,” Ravus replies with a short laugh, “ _what do you need?_ ”

“Why do you think I need something?” Ignis questions in reply, feigning ignorance.

“ _Because it’s been so long since we last talked, what else could it be?_ ”

“Mm, you always were smarter than I gave you credit for.” Ignis chuckles and sips his wine. “Are you still in Niflheim?”

“ _Of course, where else would I be?_ ” Ravus questions dryly in response. “ _Come on, Ignis, out with it_.”

Ignis sighs and sits up a bit. “Don’t be rude, Ravus,” he huffs. “The matter is serious. I need to know if you’ve heard of a vampire that lives there. An elder that goes by the name Ardyn.”

Ravus makes a noise of disgust and Ignis’s grip tightens on his glass. “ _Ugh, what do you want with_ him _? He’s a real creep. Most of us keep our distance_. _Why?_ ”

“Well, I may have inadvertently encountered a young tasty thing Ardyn branded,” Ignis explains, waiting for the outburst that comes.

“ _You_ what _?!_ _Ignis, for an elder, what a rookie mistake!_ ”

Ignis doesn’t reply right away, and smiles when Ravus makes a noise a moment later and speaks again.

“ _Wait, you said branded?_ ” A gasp. “ _Ignis, why haven’t you contacted a Master?_ ”

Blinking in surprise, Ignis tilts his head. “The thought hadn’t occurred to me _,_ ” he admits. “I was planning to take this Ardyn _head-on._ He has challenged me.”

“ _From what it sounds like, he’s quite overconfident_ ,” Ravus comments. “ _I wonder why_.”

Thinking back to Prompto and his blood, Ignis frowns and nods. “I think I know _,_ ” he replies. “You’ve been quite helpful, Ravus, thank you. I have some calls to make.”

“ _I bet you do_ ,” Ravus replies, ready to hang up before he hesitates. “ _Ignis? For what it’s worth, be careful_.”

Ignis thanks Ravus and hangs up, before he dials another number and hopes that the fates are on his side.

* * *

Once evening approaches, Noctis leaves to go on a date with Gladio, and Prompto returns to Ignis’s bedroom to find the vampire reading. He waves off any help as he approaches the bed, sitting on the edge by Ignis and biting his lip.

“Do you think it’s unsafe if we were to go on a date?” he asks. “Even if it’s just to my apartment to get some of my things?”

Ignis lowers his book as Prompto speaks before he laughs softly, not unkindly. “Oh, darling, if you need something from your place, just ask,” he says, “but, you are correct: I do owe you a date.” He closes the book and reaches for one of Prompto’s hands. “I have an idea, but it will be a surprise.” He rises from the bed and helps Prompto get comfortable in his place. “What do you need from your apartment?”

“Mostly clothes,” Prompto answers, “and some of my video games for Noct, maybe?”

“I will go to your place and collect what I can,” Ignis advises as he moves to pull on a jacket and some shoes. “I won’t be long. When I come back, we’ll talk more about this date.”

Nodding despite the discomfort at the thought of being left alone, Prompto gets comfortable on the bed and kisses Ignis goodbye. He turns on the TV as he listens to the sound of the vampire departing, and eventually dozes.

When he wakes, it’s been over an hour, and he’s worried at first until the smell of food greets him from beyond the closed bedroom door. He sits up in surprise, rubs at his eyes and carefully rises from the bed, dragging the IV pole with him as he opens the door to an explosion of something _delicious_ coming from the kitchen. He hurries down the hall as fast as he’s able, only to find the apartment empty and Ignis, nowhere to be found.

He frowns and turns to go back to the bedroom, if only to get his phone and call the vampire, but the door to the apartment swings open and Ignis appears. “Oh, darling, I was hoping to finish before you woke,” he laments, hurrying over to the blond and kissing him. “I brought you as much as I could carry. Your bags are in the bedroom. Why don’t you get changed into something nice? I have a surprise for you.”

Smiling in surprise, Prompto nods and kisses Ignis again, turning to hobble back down the hallway and into the bedroom. He spots three of his duffel bags on the armchair and walks over, finding more of his things than he expects inside. One bag is packed with so many clothes, rolled and folded so compactly, it’s phenomenal, and Prompto wonders if it’s his entire wardrobe in here. Another bag contains his video games – all of them - several movies, his camera, and other random knick-knacks from his apartment that Ignis thought to grab, it’s rather sweet. There’s toiletries – his hair products! – and books in the third bag, along with several pairs of shoes, including his running shoes!

Prompto claps in excitement and goes back to the bag with clothes, finding a nice shirt that isn’t too rumpled, along with a pair of jeans. He takes the wristband off, avoids looking at the tattoo, and puts on some fingerless gloves instead. He wonders if there’s a way he can ever get rid of the tattoo, or if he’s stuck with it, even if he’s turned.

Hearing Ignis head to the bathroom, Prompto goes to the mirror in the bedroom and styles his hair for the first time in _days_ , smacking his cheeks for color and nodding at what he sees. He snaps a picture, for posterity, and hurries to the door, feeling more energized back in his clothes and more like himself. Just as he reaches the door, it swings open and Ignis steps in.

“Meet me by the front door?”

Prompto blinks up in confusion but he nods and turns to head down the hall but Ignis stops him and reaches for the IV. He disconnects the line but leaves the IV in, nodding to the blond.

“You’ll be fine for a couple of hours,” he reassures. “I’ll be right out.”

Biting his lip, Prompto is happy to be free of his IV 'shackles', heading down the hall with one hand on the wall as he stops by the front door and waits. A few minutes later, Ignis emerges from the bedroom, dressed to the nines in a nice suit and jacket, silk shirt unbuttoned a couple down, exposing his beautifully smooth pale chest. Prompto feels incredibly underdressed at the side, but Ignis glides over, slips an arm around him and kisses him warmly.

“You look wonderful, darling,” he reassures, scooping Prompto into his arms before he carries the blond out of the apartment and down the hall. Instead of going to the lift, he takes them to a staircase and goes up, moving fast with vampiric powers to climb the stairs to the roof. He opens the door and Prompto gasps in surprise at the sight he’s met with.

Candles are lit about the rooftop, circling around a table set up in the middle under the stars where dinner awaits them, a soft gentle breeze rushing over them, but not too cool.

It’s perfect.

“I figured it’s the next best thing,” Ignis whispers in his ear, “until we can get you to the fair.”

Prompto looks up at Ignis as he’s set down, but he pulls the vampire into a kiss, deep and loving, ready to throw down right here and get his brains fucked out, but he holds himself back. Later, _later_. He pulls back and walks with Ignis to the table, letting himself be helped into a chair before Ignis uncovers the plates, revealing a rather delectable looking pasta dish.

“Chicken alfredo,” Ignis advises, setting the covers to the side and sitting down across from Prompto. “I hope you like it.”

“Of course!” Prompto exclaims. “It smells amazing!” He tries a bit while Ignis pours them white wine, giving a moan of approval and nodding emphatically. “It’s like an orgasm in my _mouth_.”

Laughing, Ignis nods as well and takes a sip of his wine. “I am very pleased to hear this,” he says, watching as Prompto looks up at the stars and then at the city around them. He knows it’s not the ideal date, but he’s pleased that Prompto seems happy enough to be on the roof with a candlelit dinner.

“Iggy, this is great,” the blond says after a minute, looking back at the vampire before he blushes. “Oh, sorry, Noctis keeps calling you that when we talk. It’s starting to stick, is that okay?”

Ignis smiles in reply, nodding. “Of course,” he says, “do you have anything you like to be called?”

“Darling works,” Prompto grins sheepishly as Ignis laughs again and nods.

“As you wish, _darling_.”

Prompto giggles and eats another bite of the pasta, biting his lip as he looks up at Ignis again. “So, you know a lot about me now,” he says, watching the vampire nod. “What can I learn about you?”

Ignis tilts his head, thinking before he twirls up some pasta around his fork. “Pre-vampire?” he questions, receiving a nod. “I was the adviser to a royal family for several years before a foreign guest stayed with them. He stayed for some time during negotiations and we grew rather fond of each other before I learned his secret. He sired me and then…disappeared. It was years before I learned he had been slain, and was left to fend for myself for quite some time.” He sighs and sips his wine. “I eventually met other vampires, who took me in when I was forced to leave my job as adviser. I spent many years with them, traveling, learning. Eventually, I settled down here and met Noctis, and well, from what I gather, you know of our complicated history.”

Prompto puts his fork down as he listens, feeling bad for Ignis in a way, wondering if the vampire who had turned him had been someone he loved. “What all did you do when you traveled?” he asks. “Where did you go?”

“Everywhere and everything,” Ignis replies with a smile. “There are many beautiful places in the world, but I felt like it wasn’t worth it without sharing it with someone. I suppose my favorite thing was chauffeuring for a while, until I started trying my hand at cooking. Driving is calming and I was able to travel doing it, so it worked out, but cooking, as it turns out, is my real passion. And as you so cleverly pointed out, it’s helping vampires and humans alike.”

Prompto smiles at those words, finishing his pasta and relaxing in his chair as he stares up at the stars and thinks about what Ignis would’ve been like pre-vampire, but almost laughs at himself and thinks about the present instead. He’s on a perfect date on a rooftop, with a gorgeous man, a delicious meal – someone who, although they may have started off one way, is taking care of him now and truly seems to enjoy being with him.

“Darling, I don’t want to rush, but I have another surprise waiting,” Ignis speaks up, waiting for Prompto to look at him. “Shall we adjourn back to the apartment?”

“What about all this?” the blond asks. “Shouldn’t we clean up?”

“Oh hush, I will handle it later,” Ignis assures, rising from his seat to help Prompto, once again scooping him up in his arms.

Prompto loops his arms around the vampire’s neck and breathes in his scent, sighing softly and contently as he’s carried back downstairs. They return to the apartment and he’s brought to the bathroom, where candles and a full tub of warm bubbly water lay waiting. He feels his chest swell at the sight as he’s set down before he looks up at Ignis with a wide smile and pulls him down into another kiss before Ignis breaks away with a smile.

“Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the pacing of this chapter is a little weird? I feel like it's weird, so i'm sorry T___T I hope you enjoy, though, don't forget to read, leave kudos, and comment!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto talks ignis into sex.  
> noctis gets attacked.  
> enter two new players into the mix.

They don’t last long in the tub.

As they sink into the warmth of the bubble-covered water, Prompto lets out a content moan of approval and presses back into Ignis behind him. He hasn’t felt this good in what feels like _weeks_ , all his tense muscles unclenching as the warmth soaks into him, the soft scent of lavender reaching his nose. He feels Ignis’s hands tense on his thighs and he blinks his eyes open in confusion, glancing up at the vampire in concern.

“…Are you okay?”

Ignis’s nostrils flare for a moment, eyes closed before he forces a look down at Prompto. His pupils have widened and Prompto knows what that means. “My apologies, darling,” he says, voice a little husky. “I’m afraid I forgot what warmth does to your scent, a foolish mistake, I was caught up in the notion of being romantic.”

Prompto smiles a little and nods in understanding before it occurs to him his noises probably hadn’t helped Ignis’s problem much. He bites his lip, unable to help squirming because _fuck_ , he hasn’t had sex in days and he doesn’t care what state he’s in, he _needs_ Ignis.

“Iggy,” he breathes as he thinks things over, “doesn’t vampire blood have healing qualities?”

Ignis stiffens beneath him, but not in the way Prompto wants. “Prompto…” he starts to warn, but Prompto carefully sits up and turns around to straddle the vampire’s lap.

“I need you,” the blond practically begs, gripping Ignis’s shoulder. “I want to have maddeningly hot sexy vampire sex with you like our first time. Now that I know it wasn’t a dream, I _need_ that. You can feed from me, and if I need, I could drink from you. Or Noctis, right? I’d be okay?”

Torn between giving in immediately to Prompto’s desires and the risks involved, Ignis hesitates to respond, tongue darting out to wet his lips, so unlike him. “Prompto,” he says again as the youth wiggles against him. “There are risks.”

“Can’t we take them?” Prompto whines softly. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

It’s obvious what the answer is, but it’s such a low risk of that happening, that’s not what’s on Ignis’s mind. There’s the possibility of Prompto becoming dependent on his blood, or having an adverse reaction, but the risks for those are low, Ignis just doesn’t want to take the chance. But in between Prompto’s overwhelming scent and the way the blond is moving against him, Ignis throws caution to the wind. He knows how to handle these situations, and he _wants_ Prompto just as badly as the young human wants him.

Ignis unplugs the drain with his foot and rises easily from the bath with Prompto in his lap, moving to hold the blond with vampiric strength. He steps out of the tub, grabs a towel on the way out the door and lets Prompto scrub them dry as best he can while the friction starts to build between them. They’re already hard by the time they reach the bed as Prompto tosses the towel and lets Ignis toss _him_. He lands on the bed and scrambles back to get comfortable as the vampire climbs over him and reaches to extract the IV still in his arm.

“You won’t be needing this anymore,” Ignis growls, placing it on the nightstand before capturing Prompto in a hungry, fiery kiss.

Whimpering, Prompto wraps his arms around Ignis and moves with him, gasping when the vampire pulls away and starts kissing a trail down his body. “Yes…” he breathes, hands threading through sandy locks before reaching up to grab the pillow instead. No longer under a glamour, he can be present in the moment, every inch of him alive and on fire, electricity sparking every spot where Ignis presses a kiss. He squirms and arches, spreading his legs when they’re guided apart by cool hands.

Anticipation and excitement well up in him as he looks down, wanting to see the moment where his thigh is torn into. He can’t wait, dick throbbing, heart pounding, every inch of him just _aching_ for it. He watches Ignis glance up, eyes black with lust and desire as he twitches and bares his fangs with a hiss for Prompto to see. The blond shudders and licks his lips, nodding in approval as his fingers twist the pillow case in their grip.

Ignis nuzzles Prompto’s thigh, inhaling his scent, letting his nails run along pink skin still warm and tender from the bath. Prompto smells so good, it’s criminal. Like the sun, flowers, and warmth all rolled up into one. He inhales again before he finally hisses and rips into Prompto’s thigh, listening to the blond scream with ecstasy, cock twitching and leaking as he’s fed from.

A hand leaves the pillow to touch himself as he watches and feels Ignis drink from him, stroking with a maddened need of pure, wanton desire. His chest heaves as he begs Ignis for more, thigh wet with his blood, staining the dark sheets. Just when he thinks he can’t take anymore, Ignis nips his thigh again and he comes hard, shaking as he coats his body in white to mix with the red already on him.

Ignis growls when Prompto orgasms, purring at the change in taste before he hastily closes the wound and cleans his mess up as best he can. He licks a bloody trail up Prompto’s freckled torso before engaging him in a kiss, letting him taste _all_ of himself as they move together, their night far from finished.

“I will break you,” Ignis warns.

“I want it,” Prompto assures in reply, lidded eyes staring up at Ignis. “Break me.”

Without warning, Ignis flips the blond onto his stomach and grabs the lube, making quick work of preparing Prompto so he can get inside that warmth faster. In between feeding and Prompto’s overwhelming smell, Ignis is doing everything he can to hold himself back. He needs release, he needs Prompto, and he needs it _now_.

He could have spent longer prepping the young blond, but Ignis can’t wait any longer, pushing inside that tight lube warmth with a feral growl. Prompto moans into the pillow and tries to pick himself up, but Ignis pushes him back down and slams inside with a grunt of need. His nails dig into Prompto’s skin as he starts a fast, intense pace, almost inhuman, and he listens to the sound Prompto makes with a devilish smirk.

The bed shakes with his thrusts, wet skin slapping like music to his ears as he uses the hand pinning Prompto down for leverage while the other grips the human’s hip hard enough to bruise. Prompto finds the strength to push up into him, and Ignis purrs in approval as he lets go of the blond’s hip to bring his wrist to his mouth. Still fanged, Ignis slices his skin open and releases the hand pinning Prompto down to tug his hair and lift his head from the pillow.

“ _Drink_.”

Prompto doesn’t have to be asked, moaning from the thrusts as he shakily takes Ignis’s arm in one hand while the other props himself up, and laps hungrily at the blood. Ignis purrs in approval, hips slowing in speed, still thrusting hard, but languid and sated now. He strokes Prompto’s hair, measuring what the blond is taking and grinning when he feels the effects taking place within the human.

Why he’d decided the risks were worth putting this off before, he doesn’t know, but now that they’ve done it, he can’t imagine going back. He pulls his wrist away and closes the wound with a lick as Prompto pushes himself up off the bed and bucks back into Ignis, meeting him thrust for thrust with a renowned sense of strength. Ignis shifts positions to move with Prompto before the blond pulls away and turns to face him, pupils wide with arousal as he pushes Ignis back onto the bed and snatches up the lube.

Stunned, Ignis looks up in surprise when Prompto doesn’t prep him, pushing inside with a cry of relief as he sinks inside the vampire. Hissing at the abrupt invasion, Ignis quickly accommodates as he pulls Prompto close and stares up with pride, kissing him. Prompto seems almost surprised by his actions, but he doesn’t stop as he gets situated and starts thrusting. They move together as the blond finds him rhythm, his pace, not used to being on top and apparently, not expecting Ignis to let him. Their pace slows, less intense and frenzied and more sensual, languid.

Ignis realizes he’s forgotten how much he enjoys being filled, and Prompto is on fire inside of him, something he hasn’t felt in so long and even if Prompto had been someone else, he expects they wouldn’t feel like this. He kisses the human atop him, deep, almost loving, tasting all of him as Prompto’s thrusts turn jerky and erratic. He’d already orgasmed once and was being fueled by vampire blood, but his stamina was running out.

“Come on, darling,” Ignis encourages. “Fuck me.”

Prompto’s eyes practically flash at those words, lifting himself onto his knees and grabbing Ignis’s hips, pounding into the vampire with a frantic need to finish them both off. Gasping and arching, Ignis’s hands cover Prompto’s and he bites his lip when the blond manages to strike that spot inside of him, arching harder as he’s brought closer and closer to his release.

When Prompto can’t hold on any longer and comes, Ignis is quick to follow, both crying out as they jerk and twist against each other. Prompto finally collapses atop the vampire, completely spent as they fill the silence of the room with heavy breaths and soft whimpers. Ignis kisses at Prompto’s temple and strokes his head, softly whispering words of praise as he rolls his hips and milks the human for all his worth. It feels too good to stop, he still needs more, but that’s Prompto’s blood raging inside of him.

Helping Prompto into bed, Ignis curls up with him until the blond passes out, sniffing and checking him to make sure he’s alright and sighing when it’s just exhaustion from rough, bloody sex. He hadn’t kept his claim to break Prompto, but he hadn’t been expecting to get fucked either. Once he’s sure the blond is asleep, Ignis gently pulls away and goes to the window, glancing at the clock and taking a breath as he prepares himself for what he’s about to do.

It’s dawn and this window faces east. One more breath of preparation and Ignis rips the curtains open and lets himself be exposed, ready for the burn that never comes. He opens his eyes in confusion but looks at the sun for the first time in…a very long time and tears spring to his eyes.

It’s true.

Prompto’s blood allows him to see the sun, feel the sun. He quickly shuts the curtains and drops into his armchair, thoughts racing. This is amazing news for him, but the idea that not only has Ardyn been feeding on Prompto for years, but nearly completely exsanguinated the blond a few days ago. Who knows what other properties Prompto’s blood conceals?

Who knows what power Ardyn has now?

* * *

After spending an entire night and day with Gladio, Noctis finally heads home early dawn. It had been a _wonderful_ time. Satisfying sex, drinking from Gladio with him aware – it had been _perfect_. They’d gone on a late night date, which was dinner and a walk around the park. Then, they had come home to Gladio’s house, spent time with Iris playing games – board and video. Iris had been over the _moon_ that Gladio and Noctis are back together and had made every effort to make sure they were both happy as they hung out. Noctis couldn’t explain how happy it was making him to socialize, feel like he had friends and family again, and having someone to go home to, Prompto and Ignis of course, without any drama?

Things were finally looking up.

But the sex? Oh, _man_ , the sex. Gladio had wanted to show off his strength, so they reenacted the night they’d first met by fucking against the newly installed window, which just so happened to be adjacent to a mirror. At first, Gladio seemed disappointed that Noctis was visible in it, and the vampire had to burst the guy’s bubble about that whole myth, but then they’d gotten into it and watched themselves fuck. Turns out, Gladio wanted to watch himself get bit to see what it was like, and apparently, it _really_ turned him on. His already amazing sexual prowess was that much better now that he was in on the game, and Noctis was now a very sated lover.

Gladio had been worried that Noctis was leaving at dawn, but the vampire had assured the big guy that it was fine, and he’d text when he got home. They’d shared a final, heated kiss before Noctis tugs up his hood and leaves Gladio’s house. He doesn’t need to be burned as he walks down the streets in the direction of the apartment. He opts not to go fast and enjoys the cool morning air, playing a round of _King’s Knight_ now that he has first place locked for the time being. He almost feels bad for strong-arming Prompto into letting him hold it for a few days, but dismisses it as well-earned.

Just as he rounds a corner, a shiver runs up his spine and Noctis immediately pockets his phone in confusion. He’s never felt _that_ before. He stops and looks around, sniffing but not smelling anything and he frowns. He doesn’t smell _anything_ , and just as he thinks about how odd that is, a familiar musty smell crashes over him in a suffocating wave.

Noctis barely moves in time as a burlap sack blurs in front of him and his heart leaps in his throat at the near miss of being snatched. He darts out of reach of this tan blur before he remembers what Ignis taught him and leaps up over the nearest brick wall into an alley. He doesn’t stop, he doesn’t look back, he just _runs_.

Now he hears the presence following him, and realizes why the smell is familiar. It’s from Prompto’s apartment. It’s Ardyn! Fear penetrates him before he can help it but Noctis can’t stop – he’s got one thing going for him, his speed, and if Ardyn is faster than him, then it can’t be helped. He turns at every corner, looking for another out as he reaches into his pocket to try and frantically call somebody, anybody, but he can’t get a sure grip while running.

Noctis fuels his speed with his powers, leaping up at a wall and scaling the building to the roof, dropping to the street again, turning several corners before he repeats the process. He has to get deeper into the city where more people are, but he has to head to the apartment where it’s safe. He gains his bearings when he reaches the top of the next building and leaps down into the streets again, but just as he does, something nicks the back of his hoodie, throwing off his momentum as he hears the sound of fabric ripping.

Tumbling three stories to the ground, Noctis crashes into the concrete floor and nearly chokes on the breath knocked from his lungs. He can hear the sound of fabric fluttering in the wind as his hunter leaps down after him, and it’s all he can do to scramble to his feet and _flee_. Now, he’s like the wind as he flies into the street, dodging through the thickening crowd with lightning speed as he takes the long way back to his apartment. He can’t lead Ardyn straight to it, but he stops smelling the vampire and doesn’t hear the sound of pursuit as he reaches his building and flies inside.

He's not sure if he'd lost Ardyn or if the vampire was somewhere watching.

But he doesn’t stop until he’s through the door, slamming it shut and bolting it behind him, sagging to the floor as he tries not to let the adrenaline fade and the shock settle in. Ignis hears the commotion and emerges naked and bloody from his bedroom, and Noctis tries not to let the sight annoy him.

“Ardyn,” he breathes, trying to calm down. It’s all he can say, but apparently, it’s enough.

Ignis hisses and stalks back down the hall to dress and get his phone. Ardyn has gone after Prompto, and now Noctis.

It’s time to end this. 

* * *

Across town as the sun rises into the sky, a train pulls into the station. As a thick throng of people pour out from within, two figures emerge, different from the rest. One dressed in a hooded cloak of white, blue and purple eyes glancing around, while the other, cloaked in black, grips a katana and keeps his head bowed and hidden under his cowl.

Together, they inhale, searching for their scents, before they blend into the crowd and head off to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one seems a little short, I couldn't seem to fit anything else into it! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave kudos and comments, please :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ignis goes to fight.  
> it doesn't go well.  
> two new vampires to the rescue.

As Ignis storms back into the bedroom and begins to dress, Prompto stirs weakly on the bed and reaches blindly for the vampire. When his hand finds nothing, he lifts his head and looks around, spotting Ignis and frowning.

“At least stay for the night,” he manages to joke as he lowers his head, bereft of strength as he curls back up on the bed.

Ignis can’t help a smile, leaving his shirt unbuttoned as he glides to the bed and bends down to kiss Prompto’s hair. He already misses that beautiful, addicting sweetness, even though it courses through his own body now, giving him the power to withstand the sun. “I’m sorry, darling,” he apologizes, “but something urgent has come up.”

Prompto lets out a sleepy whine and tries to tug Ignis closer. “More urgent than me?” he whispers. “I just need to recharge for round two…”

Pulling back, Ignis sighs softly and runs his hand through blond locks and along Prompto’s cheek. “I don’t wish to alarm you, but Ardyn is here,” he says, “he went after Noctis.”

Prompto sobers immediately, and although still tired, he’s more alert and awake now than he’d been a second ago. “Is he okay?”

“He managed to escape,” Ignis explains with a nod, sitting down beside Prompto as he buttons his shirt, “but I am not alright with this. Now that he’s shown his face, it’s time to put an end to this.”

With a weak shake of his head, Prompto pushes himself up onto his hands and sits up. He pulls himself against the vampire and shakes his head. “Don’t go!” he breathes, panting frantically. “Please don’t go.”

Ignis closes his eyes and gently pries the blond off him, meeting those tired eyes. “I must,” he replies. “Not only are you in danger, but he threatened my…” He bites off the word, Noctis isn’t his fledgling any longer, but it still feels like it sometimes. “He threatened Noctis, by extension threatening me. We both know he won’t stop.” He brings Prompto back against him and holds him, resting his cheek against blond tufts of hair.

“But you can turn me,” Prompto protests, “and it’ll be over.”

“…We don’t know that,” Ignis replies with a soft shake of his head. “We don’t know that he would stop. Prompto…” He pulls back again and meets the younger man’s gaze. “As vampires, things aren’t the same as they are with humans. He threatened me, he came after Noctis, that… As an elder, I cannot ignore that. As an elder, he should know better. There are rules, there are codes we abide by. The fact that he branded you should have been enough, but yet he persists. This has to end.”

Prompto struggles against the tears forming in his eyes, unable to help his fear that if he lets Ignis go, he won’t ever see the vampire again. Then Noctis will hate him, Ardyn will have won, and his life as he knows it will be over.

“Hey,” Ignis breathes when he sees those tears, lifting Prompto’s chin with a gloved finger. “Have a little faith, darling.” He leans in and presses a kiss to those trembling lips. “He couldn’t catch Noctis, who is a child compared to an elder. That is a fact, not an insult. It is very possible his skill lies only in subversion and things like his binding magics.” He smiles and rises from the bed, much to Prompto’s protest. “I have won many a fight in my day.”

Prompto watches as the vampire grabs a jacket and puts it on, feeling unassured, like Ignis is holding something back. By now, Noctis is lingering in the doorway looking just as uneasy as Prompto, but not for the same reasons.

“Iggy, let me go with you.”

“Absolutely not,” Ignis dismisses with a shake of his head, silencing Noctis when he protests. “This is not a game, Noctis, you know this. Ardyn is an Elder, you are not. He would destroy you.” He places his hands on the younger vampire’s shoulders and leans in. “Please, look after Prompto. If something should happen, you must get him to safety.”

“But, where—”

“—You know where.”

Frowning, Noctis glances at the teary-eyed blond on the bed and nods at Ignis, head lowering when his former master turns and leaves them without another word. Prompto can’t help the soft sob that escapes his lips and Noctis is quick to join him on the bed, holding him and trying not to cry as well as they both wait for Ignis to come back.

* * *

Ignis lets out a breath once he closes the apartment door behind him. He’s angry and afraid, but he _will not_ let this crazed vampire win. He just hopes there isn’t a time limit on Prompto’s blood inside of him. He’s going out into broad daylight, this could be a death sentence if he’s not careful.

A sudden rush of fabric and footsteps sounds at the far end of the hall. Startled, Ignis’s head snaps to the side just in time for him to see the tail end of a burlap-looking coat pass out of sight. He hears the sound of boots on the staircase leading to the roof and bristles before he calms down and thinks for a moment. It seems this Ardyn has a flair for drama, perhaps Ignis can use this to his advantage.

Steeling himself for what he’s about to encounter, Ignis hurries down the hall, senses alert for a potential trap, but although he can smell Ardyn, it’s faint and leads towards the staircase. The vampire isn’t lying in wait as far as Ignis can tell, so he continues up the stairs, steadily.

When he reaches the door at the top, it’s cracked open, sunlight spilling in from the rising sun outside, and Ignis hesitates. He’s already tested the blood, sure, but once again, he wonders about a possible time limit, or some sort of technicality he hadn’t thought to consider before rushing into battle. It doesn’t matter now, he supposes. The time has come to end this, and he’ll have to do what he can to protect Noctis and Prompto, and who knows who else has been subjected to Ardyn’s twisted ways.

Ignis pushes the door open confidently, gaze sweeping the roof where the table and other things since from his night with Prompto. His eyes flinch at the bright sun and he’s forced to squint and wait for his vision to adjust to the glaring difference, but he spots Ardyn standing by the table, surveying it with a sneer of disgust.

He’s far taller than Ignis expected, but just as hideous. Disheveled hair, stubble, weird amber eyes and a flamboyant outfit hidden under a potato-sack coat, Ignis isn’t sure what look this man is trying to go for other than crazy.

Possibly homeless?

“You’re being _far_ too kind to him,” Ardyn drawls. “Home-cooked meals? Candlelight?” He kicks over the table in a sudden bout of anger and the dishes and covers shatter and clatter across the rooftop. “He’s not one of us, he’s _food_.”

“I would say _you’re_ hardly one of us,” Ignis snaps back, unable to help the way those words just _get_ to him. “Branding? In this day and age? What are you, some kind of savage?”

Ardyn’s gaze snaps to Ignis and he charges in a sudden fit of rage. He doesn’t use his vampiric speed, he just…runs, and Ignis assumes it’s because of his anger. That this mistake was made due to an in-the-moment reaction, so his confidence soars as he catches Ardyn by his disgusting throat, twists, and slams him into the roof.

“I see you’ve drunk from him too,” Ardyn chokes out from the hand around his throat as Ignis squeezes. “You can never stop. His powers are too great. You’ll soon find you miss the sun too much to stop. You won’t be able to let anyone _near_ him. He becomes an obsession, and you _can’t stop_.”

Ignis relaxes his grip in surprise at those words, put off by the thought of being _obsessed_ with Prompto. He doesn’t want to be obsessed. In fact, he really felt like he was falling in love with the blond. He’d gone days without drinking from him, and although he’d wanted to, he’d been ready to go as long as he had to in order for Prompto to recover naturally. Last night had been a spur of the moment decision and Ignis…

“No,” he protests, ready to squeeze again and rip Ardyn’s throat out, but the window he’d given the vampire had been exactly what Ardyn had needed.

The other elder swings up a leg and kicks Ignis in the chest, sending him flying as he rushes to his feet in a flash. His charge earlier had been a ruse and Ignis had fallen for it. He barely manages to avoid the outstretched hand, nails extended and long and aiming for his throat as he uses his own powers to match Ardyn’s speed.

“Yes, use your strength,” Ardyn taunts as he chases Ignis across the rooftop. “His blood gives you this ability, but only so much. I doubt you drank as much as I have, you won’t last long.” He chuckles and comes to a stop as he misses Ignis again. “Once you start to burn, I won’t have to do much.”

Ignis hopes the worry isn’t showing in his face. If it were nighttime, Ardyn would be gone. His skills outmatched the other elder’s, he could tell, but with limited time involving a handicap that sapped that time even more, he couldn’t possibly win.

What could he do? All or nothing was too rash, biding his time wasn’t an option. Ignis starts to think he made a mistake and rushed into this too soon. His fists clench, but Ardyn makes his move and charges him, tackling him before he can dodge and throwing him to the ground. The other elder tears at him, nails clawing at his clothes, aiming for his throat and it’s all Ignis can do to keep them from hitting their mark.

Ardyn sits down hard atop him, thinking he’s won, but Ignis bucks his hips and uses strength to send the other vampire flying, skirting out from off the ground and trying to ease his way back to the door. Retreat is sometimes the best course of action, but he couldn’t hide in his apartment forever, and neither could the others. He refused to let his home become a prison.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Ardyn sneers after rolling back onto his feet and turning to face Ignis. He flies back in but Ignis catches him with a hard punch to the face, sending him tumbling back in a burlap heap. He follows through, kicking Ardyn and sending him rolling over and over to the edge of the roof. He doubts the asshole can fly.

But just as he gets close enough, Ardyn’s hands fasten around his ankle and throw him over the edge instead. Ignis lets out a scream of surprise, embarrassed by the scream, but only briefly as terror fills him. He _can’t_ fly, and his hands barely manage to grab the edge of the roof, saving him from tumbling to his death.

Before he can pull himself up, however, Ardyn rises to his feet and leers over Ignis as he lifts one booted foot and hovers over one of Ignis’s hands. “Oh, what a sad way to go,” he purrs. “We may be practically immortal, but if one can’t fly… And in daylight, too. Oh.” He clicks his tongue pitifully. “You’ll never recover in time.”

His foot comes down, but a scream of protest comes from the door to the roof and before Ardyn can turn to look, Noctis flies into him and sends him sprawling. Prompto appears a second later and scrambles over to Ignis, pulling him up with more strength than he should have. He sees Ignis’s stunned gaze and gives a brief, harried smile.

“Noctis and I fed from each other?” he tries to explain. “It’s apparently not a safe thing to do, but it gave me strength and let him daywalk, so we figured you needed backup.”

Ignis can’t help a laugh, but he looks past Prompto to the already recovering Ardyn going after Noctis and hisses. He steals a kiss of appreciation from the blond and flies in, but Ardyn knocks him away and turns to Prompto instead.

“So many targets,” he growls. “So little time. Let’s go for the easiest mark first.” He lunges in, but Noctis stops him again with a hissed shriek of rage, claws slicing through the burlap coat and ripping a sleeve.

Ardyn stops in surprise and looks at the younger vampire, eyes blazing. “So the little fledging is faster than his master,” he says, “how surprising. You’re next.” A hand flashes out to smack Noctis in the chest, sending him flying across the roof as Ardyn closes in on Prompto, who’s petrified in fear but staggers back blindly towards the door.

Getting to his feet, Ignis shouts in protest at the sight and runs, using his magic to close the distance as he starts to feel a burn seep into his exposed skin. He gasps in alarm and stumbles, already feeling sapped as he falls to his knees halfway to his mark. Ardyn turns in surprise and laughs, looking at the burning vampire before him, stunned.

“Is that it?” he mocks through his laughter. “That’s all you have to offer? That’s all you _took_?” He laughs just as dramatically as his outfit would suggest before he holds his stomach and shakes his head. “How _pathetic_.” He closes in on Ignis, Prompto no longer of interest to him as he approaches the vampire, smoke drifting out from beneath Ignis’s clothes. He grabs Ignis’s hair and yanks his head back. “What a shame. If only you’d remembered he’s _food_.”

Just as Ardyn lifts a hand to rip Ignis’s throat out, Prompto shouts in protest, grabs his hand and suddenly, the sky goes dark. They all stop in surprise and look up to see clouds rolling in, blotting out the sun and giving Ignis a much needed reprieve. Noctis has recovered by this point and runs to the former master’s aid, helping him to his feet as Ardyn’s troubled gaze searches the sky for an explanation.

“What is this?” he hisses, looking down at Ignis as he rips his hand out of Prompto’s gaze. “What did you do?” He turns and looks at Prompto, closing in on the petrified blond.

“Me?” Prompto squeaks. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Step away from the human,” another voice calls out suddenly, stopping them all as they turn and look. Above the door on the roof of the small entranceway, stand two cloaked figures – one in all black, one in all white. The black one holds a katana in one hand, with the other lifted towards the sky.

Ignis, breath heavy and tired, looks up in surprise and then relief. “Ravus,” he wheezes, as the figure in white lifts a hand to lower his hood and reveal a striking face consisting of high cheekbones, different colored eyes, and striking white hair.

“Sorry, it appears I’m late,” he says with a smile before he hops off the roof and passes Ardyn as if he’s nothing to go to his friend’s side. “Are you alright?”

“Nothing a quick bite won’t fix,” Ignis reassures with a tired laugh as he’s helped to his feet by Ravus and a surprised Noctis.

Prompto looks around in surprise while Ardyn sneers and hisses in fury. He lunges to attack, but before he can move an inch, lighting colors the sky with an angry clap of thunder and he stills in stunned surprise and turns to look up at the figure above him with an air of fear in his expression.

“Show me the mark,” the figure in black says in a steely, gritty voice.

“Prompto,” Ignis breathes, meeting the blond’s frightened gaze. “Show him the tattoo.”

Blinking in surprise, Prompto lifts his arm to the figure in black and pulls back the sweatband. The man says nothing, and then suddenly, in the blink of an eye, is standing before Prompto, startling the blond as he yelps and jumps back.

“Wow,” he breathes “that was so cool. Iggy can’t even do that!”

The figure lifts his head, face still concealed by the hood but even Prompto can surmise the look he’s being given and blushes in embarrassment. After a second of staring, the cloaked man lifts a hand to touch the mark and hisses when the magic flares at his touch. He turns to Ardyn, who shies away and takes a few steps away, but Ravus is quick to hand Ignis off to Noctis and snatch Ardyn by the back of his burlap-like coat.

“Not so fast.”

“Ardyn Izunia,” the cloaked man, clearly a vampire, says, drawing his katana. “For the crime of branding, an action forbidden and condemned by the Council of Masters, you are hereby sentenced to death.”

“Death?” Prompto whispers as he sidles up next to Noctis to help hold Ignis. “…You…you can die?”

Ardyn balks but covers his fear with mocking laughter as he whips his coat free of Ravus’s hold and launches himself off the roof to the next building. In an instant, the man in black disappears and the four of them rush to the edge to watch Ardyn be confronted by the other vampire with a shout of surprise.

Leaping after them, Ravus grabs Ardyn again and kicks him to his knees as the cloaked vampire raises the katana and speaks.

“Why is he talking?” Prompto asks nervously. “Kill him before he runs again!”

“Last rites,” Ignis explains, bracing himself against the edge of the roof for support. “Even vampires get those.”

They all look back again as Ardyn struggles against Ravus but knows he’s outmatched this time. He can’t run from the cloaked vampire, and they all know why, except Prompto. With one swift strike, the man slashes at Ardyn and beheads him, but instead of blood, Ardyn bursts into flame and ash and blows away in the wind.

“What? Really?” Prompto exclaims, looking at his tattoo when he feels his arm tingle and gasping when the mark starts to fade. “No way!” He looks back up at the two vampires on the opposite roof, watching as the cloaked vampire drags his foot through the ashen pile and then looks to this audience.

“Who _is_ that?”

“Cor,” Ignis answers. “Cor, the Immortal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTER VAMPIRE COR! (Drawn by the fucking awesome @thwippersnapple!)
> 
> I know the Cor/Prom fic was scheduled to be updated next, but I'm just not feeling it right now and am having some trouble! I hope you enjoy this chapter instead! Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments as they really help me feel like working on these fics, it's super important to let your writers know you're reading and liking it! I promise we want to hear from you :)
> 
> And don't forget to share this fic too! That helps us out also :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cor has some things to say.  
> prompto and ignis have a talk.  
> a decision is made.

As the mark completely fades from his wrist, Prompto looks up at Noctis and Ignis and shakes his head. “…Cor the Immortal?” he asks. “What… What’s that mean?”

“I am Cor,” a voice speaks from behind Prompto, causing the blond to yelp and fly back into Noctis’s arms as he turns to see the cloaked figure behind where he’d just been standing.

“He’s a master vampire,” Ignis breathes as he turns and drops heavily onto the roof’s ledge, quickly stabilized by Prompto’s and Noctis’s hands. 

“A master?” Prompto repeats in awe, turning back to face the vampire as Ravus leaps back onto the roof and rejoins them. “I thought you said…”

Ignis presses a finger to the blond’s lips and shakes his head, rising to his feet with Noctis’s help as he nods towards the door with a glance up at the now-overcast sky. “Can we finish this back in the apartment?”

As they head back inside, Prompto lingers back by Cor, staring up at him as he fingers the spot where his mark had been. He has so many things he wants to say but he can’t figure out which one to start with! He looks down at his wrist again and then back up at the cloaked vampire. “Thank you!” he finally exclaims, gesturing with his naked wrist. “I hated that tattoo! I mean, wow, it just disappeared when you killed him! I can’t believe it was that easy, I mean, whoosh with the sword and, wow!” He laughs again, nervously. “Why is your hood still up? Are you like, super ugly because you’re so old?”

Everyone stops at the question and turns to look at Prompto, expressions shocked. He looks back at them, clueless as he shrugs in confusion. “What?”

When he looks back at Cor, the vampire has lowered his hood and Prompto finds himself face to face with a rather handsome individual. He’s older, rugged, with lines in his face and piercing blue eyes. There’s a line where his mouth should be, and his angled brows give him a consistent angry expression, but Prompto just smiles up at him.

“Wow, you should leave your hood down more often!”

There’s an awkward silence that follows before Cor lets out a huff of a laugh and passes Prompto as they continue down the stairs to Ignis’s and Noctis’s apartment. As soon as they’re inside and the door has closed behind them, Noctis helps Ignis to the couch as Cor follows, jerks up his sleeve, and exposes his wrist to Ignis.

Alarmed, Ignis looks up at the master vampire and shakes his head, waving a hand politely. “No, thank you,” he says, “I’ll be fine.”

“I wasn’t asking.”

Frowning, Ignis’s fangs twitch into view as he takes Cor’s proffered wrist and bites into it. Prompto and the others watch as he drinks the master’s blood, as his burns heal, as his skin glows anew before Cor jerks his wrist away and closes the wound with a lick. Ignis gasps, alarmed and surprised before he bows his head in silent apology.

“Can, uh, someone explain to the newbie here what’s going on?” Prompto asks. “I mean, I get that Cor’s like, a super old master vampire with cool powers and everything, but um, is there some sort of code I don’t know about?” He bites his lip and looks at Ravus. “And who are you? And how did you show up here in time?”

“I called them,” Ignis replies, offering his hand to Prompto as the blond accepts and lets himself be pulled down onto the couch beside the vampire as Noctis sits on his other side. “Ravus here is a friend of mine. He lives in Niflheim, I was curious to see if he knew of Ardyn, but it never occurred to me to get a master involved. Not all of them deign to take care of lesser vampire troubles, but branding _is_ forbidden. And it is lucky I tried, I acted in haste fighting Ardyn, I would have lost.”

“My blood didn’t save you?” Prompto asks with a frown as Ignis turns to look into those worried eyes.

“He nearly exsanguinated you, darling,” the vampire replies. “I barely took what a normal drink for us is from you. He could've lasted for days, I barely had ten minutes.”

Prompto turns to Cor and looks up into those piercing blue eyes. “What _am_ I?”

Cor steps over to the blond and leans over him, breathing deeply before he pulls Prompto to his feet suddenly and inhales along that freckled neck. “ _Oh_.”

Pulling back uneasily, Prompto lets out a nervous laugh as he sits back down next to Ignis and shifts closer to the vampire. “Heh, what does _that_ mean?”

There’s a hint of a smile on the master vampire’s thin lips as he leans over Prompto, eyes glowing. “There is Astral blood in you.”

“ _What_?” the exclamation comes from Ignis of all people but Prompto looks from him to Cor and nods in agreement.

“Yeah, what he said!”

“How is that even _possible_?”

Cor shakes his head. “I don’t have that answer,” he replies, “but I know what I smell.”

Blinking rapidly in confusion, Prompto flails before he takes a breath. “Okay, fine, let’s pretend you’re right, what does that _mean_?”

“In another time or place, it would mean expansive power and talent,” Cor explains with a shrug, “but in our reality where magic is fading, it means little. However...” He lifts Prompto back onto his feet and sniffs him again. “For creatures like us, where blood means _everything_ , your blood is a powerful thing. Ages ago, it was cultivated by our…more barbaric ancestors, to give us the power to daywalk, but times have changed.”

“Us?” Prompto dares to ask and Cor shows his fangs when he smiles this time.

“I’ve been around a long time, little one,” he says, but Prompto doesn’t back down.

“Were you one of them?”

“Things were different back then.”

“Are vampires why I never knew my parents?”

The air is tense now as Cor and Prompto stare each other down, but to everyone’s surprise, it’s Cor who backs down with a bow of his head. “If I had to guess, little one,” he says in an apologetic tone, “it was Ardyn who did that to you.”

With his head bowed, Cor doesn’t see the lip quiver before Prompto throws himself against the master vampire and holds him tightly. “Thank you,” he hears the blond whisper. “Thank you for taking care of him, and for saving Iggy.”

Looking over the blond tuft of hair at Ignis, Cor blinks before his arms lift to return the embrace. But Prompto pulls away and wipes some tears from his eyes before anyone sees. There’s an awkward silence as no one really knows what to say, and a million things race through Prompto’s mind. To think he has some sort of history in his blood, to think people like him were used by vampires and he’d been considering letting himself be a blood bank!

But he isn’t being hunted anymore, and Ignis and Noctis aren’t that kind of vampire.

“My apologies, little one,” Cor says after a few minutes of silence have passed. “My sense of empathy isn’t quite what it used to be. It wasn’t my intention to upset you.”

“It’s okay,” Prompto reassures. “Ardyn’s gone, and that’s what matters. I can’t…dwell on what he took from me, or what my life could’ve been like, or…” He trails off and looks up at the master vampire again. “Even if I stay with Ignis, there will be others, won’t there?”

Ignis frowns, but looks to Cor when he feels those eyes on him.

Hesitating for a moment, Cor nods. “Branding tends to keep most vampires away from the branded,” he replies. “Sometimes, it just doesn’t work. Ignis didn’t even know about it, from what I hear. But now that the mark is gone, you will need to be careful, should you choose to go out at night. Not all of us are as kind as the friends you’ve made.”

“I’m surprised there you don’t have some law against dating humans,” Prompto laughs.

“We do,” Cor replies, stoic-faced, “but it is no longer enforced. There is a big difference between branding one against one’s will, and consensually dating one of us.”

Prompto smiles a little and looks back at Ignis before he bites his lip and dares to ask the question Cor might have the answer to. “And should I be turned?” he asked. “Would that be the best thing for me? No more people coming after me.” He frowns. “…I wanted to give Iggy and Noctis the ability to daywalk again, give it to someone who deserves it and not that _asshole_ Ardyn, but…”

“Truth be told, little one,” Cor says, a glint in his eye. “I don’t believe anything would change if you were to become one of us.”

Ignis, Noctis, _and_ Ravus all jerk in surprise at those words, collectively stunned by them, but Prompto’s chest swells with a renewed hope.

“Ignis could still drink from me?” he asks. “He could daywalk?”

“So could you,” Cor replies. “The key word here is Astral, little one.”

“My name is Prompto.”

“Prompto,” the master vampire repeats, a small smile on his lips.

“…Would, um, would you want to drink too?” Prompto asks hesitantly, glancing at Ravus. “…I mean, I guess you know my secret, I don’t want to have to…” He frowns, suddenly aware that he has something they could want and take without question. "I guess you kind of deserve it for saving me..."

“You may have missed it out there,” Ravus speaks up, “but Cor has the power to block out the sun.” He walks over and claps a hand on Cor’s shoulder. “There are still bad vampires out there, but you’ll find most of us just wish to be left alone to our own devices. I have no need for the sun. Why do you think I live in Niflheim?”

The joke brings a laugh from all of them, except Noctis, who’s never been to Niflheim and doesn’t get it. But no one explains, and Cor raises his hood and turns to Ravus, who nods.

“We’ve overstayed our welcome, I’m afraid,” the ivory-haired vampire says with a sigh. “We must be returning to Niflheim.” He looks to Ignis with a smile. “Don’t be a stranger now, mm?”

Prompto looks to Ignis, brow raised but Ignis just clears his throat and rises to his feet to see Ravus and Cor to the door.

* * *

After Cor and Ravus have left, Noctis retreats to his room to give Prompto and Ignis some time alone. He’d rather have stuck around to talk about the harrowing fight and everything that had happened – boring talk aside, he’s still excited from all that craziness! – but he knows Prompto’s learned some eye-opening things, and he and Ignis have things to discuss.

Once they’re alone, Prompto covers Ignis in relieved kisses, touching every spot he’d seen burned on the vampire’s skin as if to make sure his lover is still in one piece. The talk had felt longer than it had really been, but the distraction is gone and now he’s back to thinking about how close they’d come to losing Ignis and how the threat of Ardyn is gone.

And covering Ignis in kisses has Prompto wanting more, but he has to stop himself before he gets too wound up.

Instead of going back to the bedroom, they stay on the couch and when Prompto’s finally done making sure Ignis is fine, he crawls onto the vampire’s lap to kiss him on the lips. He doesn’t know how to bring up what he wants to say, afraid it will sound wrong no matter what he tries.

Sensing this, Ignis pulls back and meets Prompto’s gaze, resting his forehead against the other’s gently. “Are you sure?” he asks in a soft voice. “You heard what Cor said, it won’t change anything.”

Prompto pulls back this time and shakes his head. “Ignis, whether I knew it or not, I’ve spent my whole life being bait, being a prisoner, and being powerless to stop it. Not even that stupid gun license that I never got to use made me feel empowered or safe.” He sighs and looks down at his lap. “And knowing that there were others like me, hunted for what I am, I don’t… I don’t want that to be my life. Even if I have you and Noctis, I…I don’t want to be _protected_ all the time. I want to defend myself, if it has to come to that. I don’t want to be afraid anymore, and to a point, I don’t have to be with Ardyn gone, but what if another one comes along? What if he’s more powerful than you?”

Looking back up at Ignis, Prompto wraps his arms around the vampire’s neck and pulls them closer together. “There are more pros than cons to becoming a vampire, Iggy,” he continues. “I can still give you the gift of daywalking, you can still drink my blood, _and_ I’ll get cool vampire powers.” He squirms with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood but he sobers and touches their foreheads together again. “But you want to know the real reason?”

Ignis meets that gaze and tilts his head just slightly. “What is it, darling?”

“I love you,” Prompto whispers, watching the reaction change in Ignis’s expression, “and I don’t want to die. I want to be with you, forever.” He bites his lip, apprehension brewing when he considers now that perhaps Ignis doesn’t feel the same. “If…if _you_ want to, that is…”

Ignis responds by sweeping Prompto up into a deep, passionate kiss, emotions surging as those words echo inside of him. He’s seconds away from tearing off Prompto’s clothes and showing the blond just how _much_ he loves him, but he pulls back before his instincts take over and swallows hard to calm himself down.

After a moment, Ignis opens his eyes and looks at Prompto, bringing his hands up to cup that freckled face in them. “Prompto, I don’t think I’ve ever met someone quite so selfless,” he says. “I first thought to take advantage those many nights ago, but I see you now, and anyone would be a fool to do so. You have so much to offer, you’ve brought a joy into my life that I can’t imagine not having now, and I don’t think I’ve seen Noctis this happy in a very long time…” He trails off with a sigh and then smiles up at Prompto. “I…suppose what I’m trying to say is that I love you too, and if you truly wish to be turned, then I would be happy to spend forever with you.”

* * *

Noctis grows bored of the video game after only ten minutes of playing, but Gladio isn’t responding to his texts – he’s probably working – and he knows Ignis and Prompto are still talking. He sighs and keeps playing, killing time until there’s a knock at his door. Pausing the game, he gets to his feet and answers it to find Ignis on the other side.

“Iggy? What’s up?”

Ignis sighs and glances down the hallway towards his room. “I will be turning Prompto tonight,” he says, hesitantly. “I need to know if you would be willing to help me, or if…I need to do this on my own.”

Blinking in surprise, Noctis looks down the hallway at Ignis’s door and then back at Ignis before he realizes the intent behind that question. “Oh,” he says, nodding. “Oh, right.” This will be a first for him, he’s never seen anyone turned, only experienced it himself, and he understands that Ignis is asking him to be there for Prompto and help him through it, but knows it’s a sensitive subject.

But it’s Prompto. Noctis doesn’t have to think about it. He looks back up at Ignis and nods with a smile. “Of course I’ll help,” he says, watching Ignis’s expression turn relieved. “Thank you for asking.”

Ignis brings Noctis into an embrace and kisses his hair. “Spend the afternoon with him, would you?” he asks. “I need to get things ready.”

“Of course,” the younger vampire assures as Ignis disappears into his room and Prompto emerges. He looks anxious but smiles at Noctis as he comes down the hall.

“Hey,” he manages with a wave as he walks inside with Noctis and goes to sit on the vampire’s bed.

“…Hey, you okay?” Noctis asks as he shuts the door and hops on the bed next to the blond.

“I was, I really was,” Prompto admits, “but I guess now that it’s happening, I, um…” He trembles a bit and looks up at Noctis with tears in his eyes. “I guess it hit me that I’m gonna die tonight and it scares me.”

“I won’t lie to you, Prom,” Noctis says as he takes Prompto’s hands in his, “it’s gonna be scary, but you’ll get through it, and we’ll help you. Don’t forget, Ignis and I both went through this. We know how to make it as smooth a transition as possible. We’ll be here every step of the way.”

Prompto squeezes those hands holding his own and he nods, trying not to cry. “Does it hurt?”

Noctis winces. “…Yeah,” he admits, sticking to his word. He won’t lie. “Ignis won’t be mad if you change your mind, you know that, right?”

But Prompto shakes his head. “I won’t change my mind,” he says, looking at Noctis. “I love him. I… And I really like you.” His eyes search the vampire’s as he squeezes those hands again. “You need a player two, right?”

Laughing, Noctis nods and pulls Prompto into a kiss. “I do,” he says. “No matter how long I stay with him, I don’t think Ignis is ever going to pick up a controller.”

Prompto laughs as well and nods. “So, um, what do I need to do to get ready?” he asks, biting his lip.

“Ugh, none of it is fun, unfortunately,” Noctis replies with a sigh. “No food or water. You really don’t want anything in you when it happens, so…you’re on a fast until you become a vampire.”

“…But I can still eat as one, right?”

“You won’t feel hunger anymore, but yeah,” Noctis reassures with a smile.

“Then, a fast is fine,” Prompto says with a nod. “What else?”

Noctis hops off the bed to grab a second controller, handing it to Prompto. “Let’s play while we talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really nervous about how this chapter turned out, so I hope y'all are okay with it :/ please let me know what you think! <3 I hope it's not as bad as i'm worried it is...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to turn prompto.  
> noctis helps.  
> things get a little crazy.

When evening comes, Ignis readies himself for what’s to come and heads to Noctis’s room to get both of them. He’d spent the afternoon taking care of things and preparing himself – Prompto would be the first vampire he’s turned since Noctis, and Noctis had…well, it hadn’t been a good change. He knocks on the door, enters when called, but stops at the sight he’s met with. Instead of Prompto in his normal clothes, he finds his boyfriend dressed in blacks and reds, fitted with a cape, face painted with pale white makeup, and plastic fangs in his mouth to match. Both Prompto and Noctis look up at Ignis with pride in their eyes, but Ignis is too stunned to know what to say.

“Hey Iggy!” Prompto exclaims with a lisp, speech stunted by the fangs as he turns to show Ignis the outfit. “Noctis told me I needed a vampire outfit, so we came up with this! I’m Count Glockula!” He makes finger guns at the vampire. “You know, ‘cause of the guns…” He trails off when Ignis’s expression stays unreadable and he blushes through the makeup. “Sorry, it was just…a joke, you know, to…to lighten the mood.”

To their surprise, Ignis actually laughs. He facepalms first, but then laughs and the tension bleeds out of the room as Prompto throws himself against the vampire to hug him. “Please get changed,” Ignis laughs softly against Prompto’s hair. “I don’t believe I could, in good faith, turn you looking like this.”

Even Noctis has to laugh from the bed as Prompto pulls back from Ignis to kiss him, but realizes the fangs are still in his mouth and quickly spits them out. His nerves are visibly returning in his mannerisms, but Ignis doesn’t say anything just yet. There will be time to talk about what’s coming in a minute, but not while Prompto is dressed like that

“Come to my room when you’re ready,” is all he says as he leans in to press a kiss to Prompto’s hair, then nods to Noctis and leaves.

Prompto glances at Noctis as he changes back into his clothes, trying not to worry as the other vampire disappears to the bathroom and returns with a wet towel for the makeup. Prompto tugs on his shirt and takes the towel, wiping his face as best he could before Noctis helps him get what he missed. The vampire has to laugh as he gently scrubs off the rest of Prompto’s makeup, leaning close for a kiss before his phone chimes with a text.

“Oh, that’s Gladio,” he says, stealing the kiss anyway before he turns to get his phone. “Should I tell him what’s going on?”

Prompto bites his lip and shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says, “it might unsettle him, but if he’s okay with you now, maybe it’s not such a bad thing.”

Noctis hesitates before he nods and tells Gladio the truth, fingers tapping away as he wonders if it will bring up that topic for them in the future. For him, he’s certain it’s too soon, but he’s considered the idea all afternoon now that it’s becoming Prompto’s reality. Would Gladio ever consider that? Or will his sister again be the reason things don’t work out for them?

He likes Iris, but he doesn’t know how to feel about how protective Gladio is of her.

“Wow, he’s…asking a lot of questions,” Noctis reports with surprise, glancing up at Prompto before he starts typing. “I’ll answer them later, we gotta go.”

Prompto’s stomach drops, but he nods and puts on a brave face as Noctis sends his text and leaves his phone on the bed. He takes Prompto’s hand and they walk down the hall to Ignis’s room, each step harder for Prompto to take, but Ignis waits on the bed, sitting on the edge, hands clasped. He looks up at their entrance and rises to his feet as Noctis shuts the door behind them and lets Prompto go to Ignis.

“I will start by explaining some things to you,” Ignis says as he sits back down on the bed with Prompto, Noctis joining them by sitting on the other side of the blond to take his hand again. “For starters, you have a choice when it comes to your turning, I can glamour you, or not. The glamour will be better for you, less painful, more unaware. It will simply be like going to sleep. I guess I don’t have to say that it won’t be as pleasant if you choose not to be glamoured.” He keeps his gaze firmly on Prompto, hoping that he isn’t making Prompto feel pressured to choose the glamour.

“Then again, you are rather fond of my biting,” he adds with a smile, relieved when the comment brings a small smile to Prompto’s lips. “So perhaps the latter is your best option.”

Nodding, Prompto fidgets as Ignis’s fingers stroke his hand. “And then?” he asks. “Is it like the movies? Do you have to bury me? Is this an instant thing? Is it overnight? Do I have to feed right when I wake back up?”

Ignis can’t help the soft laugh that escapes his lips, but hearing the movie tropes always amuses him. “Not quite,” he replies softly, glancing at Noctis, who’s also smiling. “I will drain you of your blood, using venom, which will trigger the change. Once you are drained, you will drink from me before your death. After you die, I will place you in a coffin, you must lie in one to complete the process.”

Ignoring the look that Noctis gives him, Ignis looks at Prompto to gauge his reaction, and the blond lights up at those words. “A coffin?” he exclaims. “ _Really_? I thought you didn’t have one!”

“Well, I secured one this afternoon once it occurred to me one would be needed,” the vampire explains with a gentle shrug. “Are you ready?”

Prompto works his lip nervously before he takes a breath and nods. “I don’t think I’ll get any readier than this.”

“Then, lie down, darling,” Ignis says as he rises to his feet and gestures for Noctis to join him.

“Since when is a coffin part of the process?” the younger vampire hisses to him with a raised brow.

Ignis smiles at his former fledgling. “I thought it would help ease things for him,” he answers, watching the realization settle in Noctis’s expression. “He loves the tropes so much and has been disappointed so many of them have been just tropes, it is the least I could do for him.”

Nodding, Noctis looks around. “In the living room?” he asks, receiving a nod. “Cool.”

Prompto sits up from the bed and tilts his head. “Everything okay?” he asks nervously.

“Of course, darling,” Ignis assures, slipping onto the bed gracefully. “Just reminding Noctis of a few things. Now, do you wish to be glamoured? Or shall we do things without?”

Mulling his options over for a minute, Prompto bites his lip again and then glances up at Noctis. He almost asks the vampire what he’d done before recalling that he hadn’t had the choice. “What would you recommend?” he asks instead.

“You really like it when he bites you?” Noctis asks, smiling a little when Prompto nods. “Then, I think you’ll be fine without a glamour. The venom kind of has a paralytic effect, so… Don’t be afraid when that starts to affect you, okay?” He sits down next to Prompto and takes his hand. “I’ll be right here. You’re going to be fine.”

Prompto takes a shaky breath but nods and squeezes Noctis’s hand as he looks to Ignis and nods once more. “…I’m ready.” He moves to lay down but stops. “…Noctis can’t drink from me too, can he?”

Ignis blinks in surprise and glances up at the younger vampire. “…Well, I…” he laughs in surprise. “I hadn’t planned on it, but, as long as he doesn’t use his venom and lets me finish things, I don’t see why not.” He tilts his head. “Interested?”

Licking his lips before he can help it, Noctis is glad he can’t blush. “If…that’s okay…” he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

“I’m going to die with two really hot vampires drinking from me,” Prompto says as he flops back on the bed. “Let’s get this party started.”

“You will need to sit up for this, if both of us are to feed,” Ignis advises, helping the blond sit back up. “Don’t worry, we’ve got you.” He places a hand against Prompto’s back and smiles before he glances to Noctis and nods. “Allow me to begin.”

As Ignis’s fangs appear with a hiss, Noctis slides behind Prompto as his own click into view. He feels Prompto shiver, whether it’s from nerves or arousal, he isn’t sure, but Ignis leans in, inhales deeply, and bites into that warm neck. Prompto cries out, but it’s laced with pleasure and he presses back into Noctis unintentionally. He knows he’s been bitten here before, clouded memories of Ardyn want to overshadow what he’s experiencing now, but he fights it and focuses on the pleasure of Ignis drinking from him. He squirms and whimpers as he pushes back into Noctis, an instinctual need for some sort of sexual friction driving him, and Noctis uses that moment to take his cue.

Ignis’s venom should be flowing into Prompto by now, working its magic as the blond’s movements slowly begin to subside, and Noctis tilts his head and bites into the other side of Prompto’s neck. A faint cry escapes Prompto’s lips, weak and strained, but still there. Noctis feels his hand squeezed weakly and returns the gesture as that sweet nectar flows into his lips. It’s even better than he remembers and he drinks hungrily from his friend.

The sensation is nearly indescribable for Prompto. The pain of being bitten brings him pleasure of course, but what he assumes to be the venom numbs him in minutes. The dull throb of Ignis’s fangs is all he can feel as he grows weaker and weaker, and instead of being scared, he feels…nothing, just the anticipation of Noctis biting him. Will he feel it too?

Yes, he does. The instant those fangs pierce his skin, he manages to make a noise and uses what strength he has left to squeeze Noctis’s hand before he no longer has the ability to move. He feels his body slipping, but Noctis presses up against him from behind as the sounds of hungry lapping fills his ears. He has the audacity to be horny as he feels the life slipping from him, and all he can think about is how great a way this is to go. He wonders if it’s this good for everyone, but faintly recalls knowing Noctis hadn’t enjoyed it, but maybe it was more because of his lack of choice.

Prompto barely feels Noctis detach from his neck at Ignis’s bidding, faintly acknowledges the way the vampire supports him from behind as Ignis continues to drain him of his blood. He feels an erection pressing into him from behind and wishes he could make a joke, but when Ignis moves against him, hips undulating of their own accord, he grieves a little and barely manages a smile. He’d be hard too, if he weren’t being exsanguinated.

But the bad side of things starts to happen. Although he’s numbed and paralyzed, he feels a dull pain begin to take over his body, starting from his neck and radiating throughout. Ignis pulls back and licks his lips, hips stilling as he looks down at Prompto and nods. Prompto wants to whimper, wants to tell Ignis he hurts all over, but he can’t, and it’s then that he starts to feel the terror of being unable to move or speak. Ignis can see the fear in his eyes, and immediately lifts his wrist to his fangs to slice it open, holding to Prompto’s lips as Noctis dips him back for a better angle.

“Drink, darling,” Ignis’s voice faintly reaches him. “This will all be over soon.”

Prompto doesn’t think he can, the terror grows with the near agonizing pain, but Noctis gently lifts his head as Ignis presses his wrist forward, and the instant his lips touch that cold skin, a new instinct takes over. A hunger, sudden and feral, comes into play and he wraps his lips around that wound and laps hungrily as blood flows into his mouth. It’s an unusual taste, not the bitter copper taste he knows from his youth of biting his lips to the point of making them bleed. It’s faintly sweet with his own blood, he assumes, and…he almost wants to say…honey?

Do vampires have flavors?! Is Ignis honey?! Noctis hadn’t really tasted like anything to him when Prompto had drunk from him, is it because he hadn’t been turning into a vampire?

He hopes he remembers to ask! He drinks more, deeper, strength flowing into him and he wonders why he needs to sleep in a coffin. He feels amazing! The pain is gone, replaced with a hunger that Ignis’s blood is sating, but just as he gets started, Ignis pulls his wrist away with a hiss and Prompto shies back against Noctis in submission.

Well…that’s unusual, but he almost feels like it happened instinctually. Like that hiss was a command that he was obeying and he realizes he is now Ignis’s fledgling, and Ignis is his master. He grins a bit and licks at his lips before Ignis places a finger on his lips and he shakes his head.

“No, darling,” he reminds. “You must sleep now, to complete the transformation.”

“But I feel fi—”

“—Darling, please listen, there isn’t much time,” Ignis instructs, “you haven’t yet died and this strength is temporary. You need to go into the coffin now, alright? You must sleep, and when you wake, then we can play.”

Prompto smiles but feels the effects of Ignis’s blood wearing off. A part of him starts to feel afraid again, as he’s scooped up into the vampire’s arms – what if he doesn’t wake up? What if this is the last thing he ever sees or does or feels? But a part of him thinks, well, he still loves how he’d felt with two vampires drinking from him so, he supposes it wasn’t a total loss.

He hears Noctis trailing behind and tries to slip a hand out behind Ignis to find Noctis, actually succeeding, but when they reach the living room and he spots the coffin, he manages a gasp and looks up at Ignis with a smile. “I love it,” he breathes as Noctis lets go of his hand to open the lid. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, darling…” Ignis whispers as he sets Prompto in the cushioned coffin, hating the cliché of what he’s done, but seeing how happy it’s made the freckled blond is easily worth the trade-off. “We will be right here.”

“Can one of you fold my arms over my chest?” Prompto asks and Noctis bursts out laughing before he can help himself, while Ignis drops his head in exasperation before accommodating Prompto with a soft shake of his head. “Don’t hate, I’m Count Glockula!”

Noctis is wheezing as Ignis whispers a goodnight and shuts the lid before he turns on the younger vampire and pushes him onto the couch.

Prompto hesitates to relax in the coffin, feeling suffocated by the closeness of the lid and wondering how this works. He doesn’t feel like he’s about to die, he just feels weak and tired and _hungry_. The strength he'd gained from Ignis's blood is indeed fading, faster than he'd like. He manages to squirm a bit impatiently, hears hisses and moans from outside the coffin, and realizes Ignis and Noctis are fucking and he whines. How unfair! They get to work off their excess energy from drinking his blood while he has to wait to die?

They could’ve at least let him watch or put a window in this coffin, right?

But his eyes start to grow heavy, and he realizes the moment is approaching and he starts to feel afraid again. Why did he have to be alone when this happened? Sure, the coffin is nice, but he’s dying, it’s getting harder to breathe, and he’s alone. He hears Ignis and Noctis finish, tries to call out for them and fails, and with a sudden hiss and cry of pain, it’s over, and Prompto takes his last breath.

* * *

Ignis happily fucks Noctis into the couch to exhaust their sexual energy pent up from draining Prompto while they wait for the blond’s transformation to finish. He knows they could’ve gone to the bedroom, but they seemed to come to a silent agreement together that Prompto would find a sort of solace in the pleasured sounds they would make. Or at least, that was the intent – neither hopes Prompto is upset by their choice. He also doesn’t want to stray too far from the youth, worried something could go wrong despite the unlikelihood.

As he approaches his release, Ignis supposes he and Noctis have never really acknowledged the strange relationship they’ve had over the decades to Prompto, so maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, but Ignis trusts his judgment. He expects that his reaction to finding Noctis and Prompto kissing and being okay with it would garner a similar reaction from Prompto at overhearing their sex.

Not to mention, Noctis is such a feisty bottom, so different from Prompto, it makes Ignis briefly ponder what they would be like…together. All of them.

They collapse on the couch together, spent and bloody and sated, when there’s a whimper from the coffin, a hiss, a cry, and then silence. Noctis and Ignis exchange a glance before looking back at the coffin and waiting, but nothing happens.

Pulling off Noctis and fixing himself in a hurry, Ignis cautiously approaches the coffin as Noctis scrambles off the couch and trails naked behind him. They exchange another glance before suddenly the lid is flung up and Prompto sits up, arms outstretched as he turns his head robotically towards Ignis and Noctis.

“Count Glockula _vants_ to suck your blood!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Things are going to wrap up soon, a handful of chapters left while Prompto learns about life as a vampire and Gladio and Noctis's subplot gets wrapped up :) Plus, a couple more surprises that I won't tell you about! <3 Make sure to follow me on tumblr or twitter as AO3's notifications haven't been steady during their ongoing e-mail issues - I always post about my fic updates, so you shouldn't miss one following me! <3 And as always, thank you for reading, and don't forget to leave kudos and comments! <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for Prompto's first meal.  
> clubbing presents a new player.  
> gladio and noct have a talk.

Instantly, Noctis is wheezing with laughter as Ignis sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Well, that answers his first question – is Prompto alright? He approaches the coffin and looks over the blond, touching his face and glancing him over. He’s paler, contrasting his freckles a bit more, but for the most part, he looks the same.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asks anyway.

“Yeah!” Prompto exclaims. “I’m just _really_ hungry. Like, _insanely_ hungry.” He licks his lips. “I thought you said I wouldn’t get hungry.” He looks at Noctis, who’s wiping his eyes as Ignis sighs again.

“Not for food, darling,” he reminds. “For blood.”

“Oh.” Prompto makes a face, like he isn’t sure what to make of that information, and looks down at himself, processing what he’d just been through. “…I didn’t really need a coffin, did I?”

Ignis offers a soft smile and helps Prompto out, shaking his head. “No.”

“But you got one for me anyway,” the blond points out, smiling a little as well, “because you’re a _softie_.”

“Guilty as charged,” Ignis replied softly as they share a brief kiss, but Prompto pulls away with a whine.

“I’m _hungry_.”

“The final step,” the elder vampire advises, taking Prompto’s hands in his. “You must feed tonight to complete your transformation.”

Prompto considers this for a moment, realizing he’s a little more intimidated by the thought that he expects and he frowns. Did he have the capacity to drink from someone? What if he couldn’t? What if he just royally fucked himself over by turning into a vampire and _not_ be able to perform a basic instinct?

Seeing Prompto’s inner turmoil, Ignis lifts his chin with a finger. “You only have to do it this one time,” he explains. “If it bothers you to do it, there are alternatives to feeding, remember?”

Relief blossoms across that freckled face and Prompto nods. “I still haven’t been to your restaurant!”

“We should do a double date,” Noctis speaks up, earning glances from both vampires before he realizes he’s still naked and bloody. “…I’m gonna go shower.” He turns and pauses before glancing back at the others. “We could go to the club tonight? It’s a good place to find a quick meal.”

Prompto looks from Noctis to Ignis before he nods slowly. “…Yeah, I…I guess.”

“Regretting this?” Ignis asks softly once Noctis is out of earshot, earning a sharp look from the blond.

“N-no!” he protests, pressing close. “I just…I think I might have rushed it after all.” He lowers his gaze. “I…really was only thinking about being with you, not about what I would have to do to make it work. I forgot about…having to feed, I feel like an idiot.”

“This is normal,” the older vampire assures softly, “but remember, darling, as your master, it is my duty to train you and help you learn. Some of this is instinctual, you’ll slip right into habits without even realizing it, but some of it, you…will have to grow accustomed to.”

Prompto lets out a breath before he nods and slips himself into Ignis’s arms, holding himself close and nuzzling the vampire. “I love you,” he whispers, feeling those arms tighten around him. “I’m gonna go join Noctis in the shower.”

Laughing at the quick decision, Ignis kisses Prompto’s hair and lets go of him, glancing down at his own ruined shirt that he needs to change out of. There’s no real way to exsanguinate someone and _not_ get blood on you. “Perhaps I will join as well.”

Prompto whirls around with wide, excited eyes, but Ignis just chuckles and takes his hand. “We can’t delay in the shower for long,” he says. “You _really_ must feed.”

His comment earns him a pout from Prompto, but Ignis just guides him to the bathroom and strips. Noctis peeks out from the curtain and lifts an eyebrow at what he sees, but Prompto just grins and hurries out of his clothing to get under the warm spray with the other vampire. Ignis, of course, is far more elegant in his movements, but slips in behind Prompto.

“It’s not my fault you already banged each other while I was _dying_ ,” Prompto’s whining as he looks from Noctis to Ignis. “I’m still horny from having both of you feed on me at the same time. Where’s my relief?”

“You won’t like the answer,” Ignis says as he reaches for his soap, and Prompto frowns as he turns to look at Noctis.

“You…really need to feed first.”

Prompto groans in frustration but lets Noctis wash him as compensation for not getting to _do_ anything. Having motivation for feeding, however, helps his cause, and he’s feeling ready to give it a try. Truthfully, he doesn’t know how tonight will play out, or if he’ll be a vampire who feeds, or uses alternative methods to survive, but he’s feeling better about finding out.

* * *

An hour later, they arrive at the club, and Noctis spots Gladio leaning against the wall, waiting for them. The big guy looks up as they approach and pushes off the wall to meet them, glancing to Ignis with a nod before his eyes fall on Prompto and he tilts his head. “Hey,” he says, offering his hand. “I don’t think we’ve officially met. Gladio.”

Prompto beams up at the tall man and offers his hand eagerly. “Prompto!”

Chuckling as his hand is jerked up and down, Gladio looks the blond over. “So, you got turned?”

Prompto grins and his fangs click into view of their own accord. He gasps in surprise and covers his mouth as Ignis lets out a soft laugh and touches his shoulder. “I suppose that is lesson number one,” he murmurs, turning Prompto’s face towards his own. “Bring them back in like this.”

Watching Ignis, Prompto mimics the actions of the older vampire and sighs in relief when his fangs disappear. “…Does that happen a lot to newbies?”

“All the time,” Noctis confirms as he takes Gladio’s hand. “Why do you think I suggested the club? If someone sees, they’ll just think you’re really into vampires. No one’s gonna think it’s real.”

Prompto smiles a little and nods as they head inside together, quick grabbing Ignis’s hand so they don’t get separated. They follow Noctis and Gladio up to the second floor where the bar is and Noctis lets Gladio go get them drinks while the three of them go to the edge of the balcony to look at the dance floor below.

“I usually like to let people buy me drinks,” Noctis suggests to Prompto. “Usually whoever is offering is looking for more than a drink, you know?” He flashes his eyebrows and Prompto can’t help a little smirk before he turns to look up at Ignis.

“…Is that okay?”

Ignis chuckles softly, though it’s drowned out by the loud music. “Comes with the territory, darling,” he says. “Our nature is very sexual. It doesn’t have to be for everyone, but you’ll find it goes hand in hand more often than not.” He leans in, lips close to Prompto’s ear. “You’ll always be mine, though, mm?”

Shivering and letting those words go straight to his cock, Prompto turns around to look at his options up here. Ignis turns with him, glancing over the crowd before he leans back in. “Lesson number two,” he purrs. “Glamours. Are you okay with them?”

Prompto frowns briefly before he nods and looks back up at Ignis. “I’m not a psychopath.”

“You most certainly are not,” Ignis agrees with a soft smile as Prompto looks back over the swarm of people by the bar. “They’re quite simple. When you see someone you want, just concentrate all your thoughts on them. It will come naturally, I promise. You will feel the power, and all you must do is focus your will on them, just think about what you want, your powers will do the rest.”

Violet eyes continue to scan the crowd before falling on a tall man standing off to the side. It’s his gray-blue eyes that catch Prompto’s attention before the vampire takes in the rest of him, hair shaved on both sides, but kept long; broad shoulders, tight shirt, but not _too_ tight. Prompto focuses on him and inhales and it’s like his instincts know _exactly_ what he wants – this man’s scent. He feels his eyes dilate and his fangs click out on their own again, but this time, he’s unconcerned. This man, this prey, smells like sandalwood and _steel_. Maybe that’s weird, but Prompto shrugs the thought away. It smells good to _him_.

Ignis follows Prompto’s gaze and nods before glancing to Noctis, who slips away to give them space. “I’m going to step away now,” Ignis advises softly in Prompto’s ear. “You can do this. If you should need me, however, you only have to think it. You and I are bound now. Your thoughts can reach me from anywhere, alright?”

Nodding without looking at Ignis, Prompto licks his lips and squirms a little as he tries to figure this glamour thing out. He stares hard at the stranger, but nothing happens and he frowns. He tries again, thinking about wanting the man to come over and buy him a drink and he watches as those gray-blue eyes blink before looking around. It takes them a moment to find Prompto, but he reacts as if someone flipped a switch. Immediately, he’s walking over to the blond, enamored as he places both hands on each side of Prompto. His intoxicating smell crashes over the vampire and Prompto has to bite back a whimper of desire.

“Let me buy you a drink…?”

“Prompto.”

“Prompto,” the man repeats with a smile, a little dazed in his expression, so Prompto laxes the glamour just _ever_ so slightly. He wants this beautiful stranger to have as much awareness as he can without ruining things. “I’m Nyx.”

“Nyx…” Prompto finds himself purring in reply. “I’ll be waiting.”

Watching as Nyx turns to go to the bar, Prompto slumps back against the railing, hard as a rock and _aching_. He glances to find Ignis a few feet away and he whines at the other vampire. “I’m so fucking _horny_ ,” he says as Ignis approaches the railing and faces the other way. “Does this happen all the time?”

“You learn to control it,” Ignis replies. “I’ve already told you our nature is quite sexual.” He reaches subtly back to find Prompto’s hand and squeeze it. “I won’t be jealous.”

“Maybe I want you to be,” Prompto quickly replies. “That could be fun.”

Ignis smiles and lets go of Prompto’s hand before Nyx comes back. “Just remember, darling,” he says, “you will know when to stop. Do not take more than you need, or you will kill him and then we’ll have a problem, understand?”

Blinking as he considers those words, Prompto nods and looks up when Nyx’s smell returns to him before the man slips out from the crowd, two drinks in his hands. He lights up when he sees Prompto and Prompto pushes off the railing to meet him halfway.

Ignis watches curiously from where he stands, spotting Gladio and Noctis not far away doing the same. Prompto’s a natural flirt, it seems, as he takes his drink and sips it while eyeing Nyx and talking to him. His body language is _screaming_ ‘fuck me’, and Nyx is eating it up. The glamour is loose and a little sloppy, but Ignis is surprised to see that’s what Prompto has intended, and it makes sense. Prompto wants Nyx to have as much control as the situation allows, obviously not a fan of glamours from his own experience.

They stand by the railing, talking for a while as they finish their drinks, until Prompto lifts himself up onto his toes and whispers something in Nyx’s ear. The man nods eagerly in response, and takes Prompto’s hand as they disappear into the crowd in the direction of the restrooms.

Prompto’s is on the edge of bursting as they enter the bathroom and disappear in the furthest stall from the door. As soon as the door is locked behind them, Prompto pounces on Nyx and kisses him deep and hungrily, desperately trying to keep his fangs in check as he’s slammed into the wall. He hisses in pained pleasure and Nyx is too caught up in the glamour to apologize, but Prompto doesn’t mind. Their hands are touching, pulling, pushing clothes out of way, and Prompto moans when his cock is freed from the confines of his tight pants.

Looking down, the vampire watches Nyx shove his down and pull his own cock free and Prompto licks his lips as the sight. He’s a lot like Ignis in length and girth, so Prompto expects this to be good. Nyx came prepared too, with lube and condom tucked away in a pocket and Prompto tells him to ignore prepping him and just get _in_ him, and Nyx obeys without question. He readies himself, lifts Prompto with one arm – _hot_ – and pushes up inside of him _hard_. This time, Prompto’s fangs click out before he can stop them as he hisses in pleasure and arches off the wall. Every inch of his body feels like it’s on fire, and it’s a sensation that he doesn’t understand. It feels _incredible_. Is this what sex as a vampire is like?

Nyx pulls him down into another kiss just as Prompto hides his fangs again, rolling his hips as he’s fucked deep and thoroughly by a man who _knows_ what he wants. Arms hook under his knees and fold him in half and Prompto digs his nails into Nyx’s back with moans and growls of approval with each thrust. With each passing second, Nyx’s scent grows stronger and stronger, mixing with his sweat and arousal in an intoxicating manner that has Prompto suffering. He can almost hear Ignis telling him to wait, to mask the bite in the midst of orgasm, so he holds back, though he’s struggling.

Nyx smells so _good_ , it’s mouth-watering, it’s driving Prompto _crazy_. He squirms and bucks against the other man, whimpering and holding on for dear life as each thrusts reignites a fire inside of him. “Fuck…!” he gasps out loud when they break apart and Nyx’s hips piston inside of him. “…Oh _fuck_ …”

Grinning at those words, Nyx presses their foreheads together and nips at Prompto’s lips, groaning when Prompto clenches around him. “Come on…” the vampire begs. “Come in me.”

And Nyx does. The orgasm is ripped from him as if on common and he cries out as he shakes and presses his hips flush against Prompto’s. He throws his head back and Prompto seizes the opening, instincts taking over as his fangs click into view and he bites into Nyx’s exposed neck. The taller man cries out again, hips jerking erratically into Prompto, as blood flows into the vampire’s mouth and he drinks his fill. Nyx tastes different than Ignis, and the blood isn't coppery at all! In fact, it's like...Prompto almost laughs. It's almost like a well-seasoned steak. Rare. And in between the taste, the sex, and the satisfation, Prompto comes as he drinks, moaning and squirming as his hips undulate and milk Nyx dry while he laps hungrily from the other man.

Ignis’s warning echoes in his mind and sure enough, he knows when he’s had enough and pulls back, licking at the wound to close it and watching the skin heal before his eyes. Nyx sags against him, panting heavily and Prompto clings to him, feeling alive and on fire and ready for more, but he knows Nyx is spend in more than one way and lets himself be lowered to the floor as the other man pulls out.

“…I think that was the best sex I ever had,” he comments and Prompto laughs and pats his cheek.

“Mm, it was pretty good,” he agrees, but unfortunately, Ignis biting into his thigh is probably the hottest thing that’s ever happened, and not intense sex in a club bathroom.

“…Can I see you again?”

Prompto thinks this is the moment where he glamours himself out of Nyx’s memory, but he tilts his head thoughtfully. “Mm, perhaps I’ll come back another night,” he finds himself saying instead. If he drinks from Nyx all the time, maybe feeding won't be so bad?

* * *

Watching Prompto disappear into the bathroom with Nyx, Noctis glances up at Gladio as he thinks about their first night and how it had gone rather similarly. He also wonders what Gladio thinks of Prompto being turned, because he’d had so many questions earlier, and now…he hasn’t said much.

“I can answer your questions now,” Noctis speaks up, waiting for Gladio to look at him, but he doesn’t and Noctis can’t help frowning. “Gladio?”

“You want to turn me, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Noctis admits, earning a look he doesn’t like from the taller man. “Not because of some predatory need, I just…” He looks at Ignis, whose eyes are on the bathroom door. “…I want what they have. A love that…that they don’t want to lose. Prompto asked to be turned because he wanted to be with Ignis forever, not because Ignis made him turn.”

Gladio’s expression softens and he lowers his gaze to the railing. “You love me?”

Noctis nods. “I haven’t felt this way about anyone in…” He trails off. “I don’t know if I’ve ever felt this way about someone, but…I… I know it’s been a struggle for you to accept this, I just…” He trails off a second time and lowers his head. “I don’t want to lose you again, but…I’d understand if you said no. I’d try…at least… To understand.”

The silence that follows cuts at Noctis and he looks up to find Gladio’s expression troubled. “It’s not that I don’t want to, Noct,” the big guy says. “I…I honestly don’t know what I want. What I do know, though, is that…I can’t abandon my sister.”

Although Noctis wants to protest that this doesn’t mean Gladio would be abandoning her, he stays quiet as his stomach drops in disappointment. “…I understand,” he whispers quietly as he lets go of Gladio’s hand and steps away.

“Noct, this…doesn’t mean we can’t still see each other,” Gladio protests as the vampire moves away.

“You’re right,” Noctis agrees, “but…it isn’t fair to either of us…” He bites his lip and tries not to cry. “I want someone who…who _wants_ this as much as I do. I like Iris, I do, but… She’s more important to you, and that’s okay. Really, it is. She’s your sister, I…I didn’t ever have any siblings, so I can’t relate, but I get it as much as I can. I think.” He sniffles and winces. “But if she’s always going to be more important to you, I…I don’t know if this can work. Maybe you’re better off with a human.”

Without waiting for a response, Noctis turns and disappears into the crowd. Ignis senses something and looks away from the bathroom to Gladio, frowning before he looks in the direction Noctis ran off in. He glances at Gladio a final time before it seems to dawn on him what happened, and he goes in search of his former fledgling while Gladio groans in disappointment and then turns to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably won't add nyx to the character list since he was just there as a meal. i just didn't want prompto biting a rando, so nyx it is! i know i've said for like...three chapters now that we're nearing the end, but we are. there are a couple of plot points that i'm still wrapping up, mostly gladio and noct's story, and one other thing that i wanted to do before the fic ends. so maybe...two or three more chapters? anyway! don't forget to leave kudos and comments, and follow me on twitter and tumblr so you don't miss updates!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gladio and iris have another talk.  
> prompto and ignis decide to cheer noctis up.  
> surprise guest at the door.

Gladio doesn’t expect Iris to still be up by the time he makes it home. She emerges from the bathroom and lights up when she sees her brother, but one glance at his face tells her something’s wrong.

“Gladdy?”

Gladio just shakes his head and tries to pass her, but she grabs his wrist and holds on tight, forcing him to face her, expression annoyed. “Not now, Iris.”

“Something happened?” Iris asks before she frowns. “With Noctis? Again?”

“Iris, _please_.”

“What did you do this time?”

Gladio jerks his hand away and crosses his arms. “What do you immediately assume it’s my fault?”

“Because I know you, and I know what happened last time,” Iris reminds, lifting an eyebrow and mirroring her brother by crossing her arms as well. “You didn’t use me as an excuse again, did you?”

Looking away from his sister’s penetrating gaze, Gladio lets out a sigh and rubs his forehead. “It’s about more than that, Iris,” he tries to explain, unable to look at her. “…He, uh, he wants to turn me.”

Iris’s eyes widen in excitement. “And you said _no_?!”

Gaze snapping back to his little sister, Gladio uncross his arms and opens them in exasperation. “Of course I did!” he exclaims. “I’ve got too much at stake to let somethin’ like that happen!”

“You mean me,” Iris corrects with another frown before she stamps her foot in frustration. “Gladio! Didn’t I get through to you last time?”

“This is _not_ the same thing, Iris,” Gladio grits out, trying not to lose his temper with his sister. “This isn’t a game, this is a lifetime commitment, I couldn’t protect you—”

“—Stop it!” Iris shouts, taking her brother by surprise. “We’ve already had this conversation! I’m not gonna repeat myself!” She lets out a sharp breath and shakes her head. “You can’t keep using me as a pawn to get yourself out of situations you can’t commit to, you just can’t, Gladio. Do you ever stop to think about how that makes _me_ feel? That _I’m_ the one responsible for your misery?”

“That’s not what—”

“—Yes, it is!” Iris quickly interjects. “I get it, Gladdy, I really do. You don’t want to lose me like we lost dad, but that’s not what’s happening here.” She takes a step closer to her brother and tries to get him to look at her. “You’ve taken care of me for so many years, Gladdy. You’re a great older brother, the best a girl like me could ask for, but I can take care of myself now. I have friends, and…I kind of have a boyfriend, too…” That gets Gladio to finally look at her, but she moves on. “You have to let go.”

Gladio doesn’t answer, but Iris can see that she’s getting through to him. “It’s not that I don’t need you anymore,” she adds softly, touching Gladio’s arm, “it’s that someone else needs you. And I’m ready to open my wings and fly from the nest, you know? Let someone else have a turn with you.” She smiles. “You’ll always be my brother, nothing’s going to change that, and what better protector than a vampire for a brother, huh?”

Again, Gladio doesn’t answer, but Iris knows the wheels are turning now. “…You have a boyfriend?”

Iris sighs in exasperation and drops her hands. “ _That’s_ all you took from my big speech?”

Gladio has to laugh before he pulls Iris into a big bear hug, shaking his head. “I guess I’m not doin’ a good job,” he says, “I don’t even know all this about you, when did any of this happen?”

“It’s…kinda _been_ happening,” Iris replies. “I just…kinda didn’t want to tell you, thought you’d be mad.”

“…That’s not bein’ a good brother either, if you don’t feel comfortable tellin’ me stuff.”

“Well, that’s kinda on me,” Iris protests with a sheepish smile. “I...could’ve been a better little sister.”

Gladio bends down to kiss her hair. “I guess…I got some thinkin’ to do,” he says, “but when do I get to meet the boyfriend?”

Iris gently shoves Gladio away and tries to fix her hair. “Only after you promise not to do anything to him.”

“Who says I’m gonna do anythin’ to him?”

“You were gonna do something to Noctis when you first met him!” Iris reminds with a look. “One you promise, I’ll invite him over.”

“Okay, okay, I promise.” Gladio lifts his hands and turns to go to his room, mind heavy despite the lighthearted direction their conversation has gone in. “…Iris?” He turns back to look at her and sighs. “…I’m sorry, you’re…right.”

“Of course I am!” she exclaims jokingly in reply before her expression turns serious. “Don’t forget, Gladio. He’s made you happier than I’ve seen you in a long long time. You deserve to be happy.”

Gladio offers a small smile before he nods and heads into his bedroom, sighing as he shuts the door and walks over to his bed. He’s not sure if he can just call Noctis up and ask for forgiveness – technically, they broke up tonight because of his decision to say no. Noctis hadn’t been wrong. Gladio’s insistence on using Iris as a constant excuse isn’t fair to either of them, and Gladio still has the big decision of agreeing to be turned to consider.

But Iris is right, and it isn’t fair to her either. He’s got a lot to think about. He just hopes Noctis is still waiting for him when he’s ready to make a choice.

* * *

Prompto emerges from the bathroom of the club as one sated and happy vampire. He still has so much energy and wonders what else he needs to do to get rid of it. He looks around for Ignis, Noctis, or Gladio, but doesn’t see any of them and frowns. He tries sniffing for them, but he’s not really good at that yet and there are _far_ too many scents in here. Plus, he’s still smelling excess of Nyx on himself and as the man comes out of the bathroom behind him, Prompto has to fight temptation to push him back inside and go again.

Forcing himself to walk away, Prompto keeps looking for Ignis and Noctis, but it doesn’t take him long to deduce that they’ve left. Instead of getting mad, he gets worried – something must’ve happened. He hurries to the exit and sniffs once he’s outside, but doesn’t have to, Ignis is standing a few feet away, staring down the sidewalk.

“Iggy!” Prompto watches Ignis turn to face him, but comes to a stop at the serious expression on the other vampire’s face. “…What?”

“…It seems Gladio and Noctis had another falling out,” Ignis explains, taking Prompto’s hand. “If I had to guess, Noctis asked Gladio if he would be turned and Gladio said no.” He sighs. “Noct has gone back home, I think we should join him and make sure he’s alright. Do you mind?”

Prompto shakes his head. “No, no, that’s fine,” he assures. “I want to make sure he’s okay, too, but…”

“But?” Ignis lifts an eyebrow.

“…I still feel riled up.” Prompto feels like he’s blushing but he knows he can’t anymore.

Ignis laughs and steals a quick kiss. “I will help with that later,” he whispers against Prompto’s lips. “For now, I shall teach you to run like a vampire. That will help, too.”

Letting out an excited giggle, Prompto listens as Ignis explains how to do just that. It boils down to basic instincts, but accessing that part of Prompto’s new self may take a try or two. However, considering the ease with which Prompto had used a glamour on Nyx and successfully drank from his first victim, the new vampire isn’t too worried. He watches Ignis and nods before trying, but his first attempt is him running _really_ hard down the sidewalk with Ignis’s laughter chasing him.

Again, Prompto knows he’d be blushing if he were still human, but he huffs a breath out and tries again, realizing that he doesn’t really breathe air anymore, and his muscles aren’t really being used the same. Once he detaches from the idea that he’s still human, the rest comes naturally and he flies down the sidewalk after Ignis. It turns out, running like a vampire is actually pretty damn cool – he doesn’t feel tired, doesn’t feel like he’s exerting any sort of effort, he’s just… _moving_ , like the wind, with the world flying by as one big blur.

Yet, he can still tell where he’s going instinctually – it’s insane! With a sudden burst of inspiration, Prompto leaps at the building he’s passing and finds that he can climb it. Not quite like Spiderman, but when he reaches the top and leverages himself with one foot while hanging on with one hand, he looks down at the ground to find Ignis has turned back to see what he’s doing.

“ _Oh my god, I’m Spiderman!_ ” he shrieks as Ignis facepalms down on the sidewalk.

“Can you please come down so we can get home to Noct, please?”

“Oh!” Prompto exclaims at the reminder, jumping down without thinking yet landing with ease. “ _Cool_.”

“Let’s go…Count Glockula.”

Prompto can’t help an excited gasp at Ignis’s decision to indulge him with the silly nickname, and lets his master take him back home with no further delays. They arrive in minutes, both detecting Noctis’s scent and confirming his presence, but Prompto lets Ignis go alone to console the other vampire. He goes to his room to undress, thinking to himself about what might help cheer Noctis up and smiling as the ideas come to mind.

* * *

In Noctis’s bedroom, Ignis finds his former fledging curled up on his bed, but to his credit, Noctis isn’t crying. He enters quietly, but he knows Noctis is already aware of his presence as he sits on the edge of the bed and touches the younger vampire’s arm.

“Need to talk?”

“…There really isn’t anything to say,” comes the answer Ignis expects.

“Do you wish to be left alone?”

“…No.”

Ignis smiles a little and shifts to lay down behind Noctis, gently holding him as they lay there together in silence. He supposes Noctis is right, there isn’t much to say that can’t be garnered from what clearly happened. Noctis asked Gladio, Gladio said no, and Ignis has to assume the relationship had been ended as a result.

“Why aren’t you crying?” Ignis finds himself asking, earning a look from Noctis.

“Should I be?”

“My apologies, darling, I wasn’t trying to be rude,” the older vampire clarifies. “You tend to get more upset than this.”

Noctis shrugs a shoulder and looks back at the wall. “I don’t know,” he admits. “I think I kind of expected it, so my expectations weren’t high. I really loved him, but…I think I knew he couldn’t commit to it. I’m disappointed, heartbroken, but…I guess I saw it coming.”

“I _am_ sorry,” Ignis says softly, stroking Noctis’s arm.

They lay there in silence for a few moments until a knock on the door disturbs them and Prompto pokes his head in. “Can I come in?”

Noctis turns to look with Ignis and offers a small smile, but neither vampire expects Prompto to slip through the open door in nothing but one of Ignis’s robes, untied and baring him for the world to see underneath. Both Noctis and Ignis lift an eyebrow as Prompto makes his way over to the bed and climbs over both them, straddling them both with a knee in between their legs.

“I know something that could cheer you up,” he purrs with a smile, looking from Ignis to Noctis before he tilts his head down at his friend.

At first, Noctis wants to protest, he’s not in the mood, why would Prompto even _think_ this was a good idea? But when the freckled vampire leans down to kiss him, he relents a little. Their natures are sexual, and he’s frustrated so it would be a good release. And technically, he’s single now – though that hadn’t stopped the pent-up sex he’d had with Ignis earlier that evening after turning Prompto. He sits up into the kiss, feeling a renewed sense of determination now.

He _does_ want this, and he _does_ expect it to make him feel better.

Prompto smiles as Noctis returns the kiss, moving with the other vampire as he feels gloved hands removing the robe. He looks at Ignis out of the corner of his eye with a smile and smiles more as he pulls back, looking between them. “Who wants what?” He turns his gaze to Noctis. “Better yet, what do _you_ want?”

“Let me have you,” Noctis breathes, surprising even himself as he looks at Ignis. “Is that okay?”

Ignis nods and tilts his head with a smile of his own. “And I will have you,” he murmurs, tugging off his gloves one at a time as he sits up. Noctis and Prompto watch as he tosses the gloves to the nightstand and begins unbuttoning his shirt before Noctis moves to switch places with the blond. Prompto looks up at Noctis starts to undress, reaching up with one hand to touch his face softly while he does. He brushes a thumb over Noctis’s bottom lip and guides him down into a kiss, sliding his hands down and under the other man’s shirt to help push it up and off.

Ignis slides in behind Noctis, now nude and glorious, and begins kissing up his back softly, soothingly, hands chasing his lips up smooth pale skin until he reaches Noctis’s shoulders and rests his chin on one. His hands slide around to stroke the younger vampire’s chest, fingers teasing his nipples as he presses close and meets Prompto’s gaze. Even if this hadn’t been something they’d planned together, Ignis definitely knows what the end game is here: make Noctis feel _good_.

Sure enough, Noctis’s eyes flutter shut as he arches into those fingers, while Prompto helps him with his pants and before he can do anything, the blond sits up and takes Noctis’s cock into his mouth. He’s only just now starting to get hard, but Prompto is more than happy to help with that, gazing up with hungry eyes as he pleasures his friend with his tongue. Noctis lets out a breathy whimper as he’s stimulated in multiple places, letting out a cry of surprised pleasure when a lubed finger slips inside of him. He hadn’t even noticed one of Ignis’s hands had left his chest, but now he’s got the trifecta of pleasure happening and he’s struggling to focus.

Gladio? What’s a Gladio?

Smiling around the hardening flesh in his mouth, Prompto pulls off once he’s convinced Noctis is ready, laying back down and aligning his hips with Noct’s as Ignis slips in another finger. Noctis falls forward with a moan, bracing himself on Prompto’s shoulder as he pushes back into those fingers. It takes him a minute to get his attention back on Prompto, who patiently waits beneath him with a rather mischievous fanged grin.

“Take your time.”

The words come across as more of a challenge than a reassurance to Noctis as he lowers his hips and drags them over Prompto’s, moving against the blond then pushing back into Ignis’s fingers. Licking his lips, Prompto moves with Noctis, pleasuring himself with the friction as the other vampire readies them both. He tugs Noctis down into a kiss and nibbles on his lip, breathy moans escaping between them the more they move together.

Finally, Noctis pulls back and fumbles around for the lube Ignis clearly already grabbed, readying his fingers as Prompto spreads his legs and lets Noctis settle between them. Ignis watches, still fucking Noctis with his fingers – now up to three – trying to see how hard he can make it for Noctis to focus on both him _and_ Prompto. He smirks when he sees the younger vampire falter as he curls his fingers inside of Noctis and thrusts them deep, hearing a curse escape those lips too.

“Can you get him ready before I make you come with just my fingers?” Ignis teases, bending down to press a kiss to the small of Noct’s back.

Noctis shoots a glare over his shoulder at Ignis, but says nothing as he presses a finger inside of Prompto and looks back at the blond. He takes the challenge seriously, but isn’t sure he can hold off on coming too soon. Ignis knows him too well and those fingers are skilled, and he’s moving with them faster now, unable to help it – he breaks.

“Ignis, _please_.”

Prompto looks up in surprise, past Noctis, to Ignis, who smirks and pulls his fingers free, reaching for the lube and getting himself ready. Looking back at Noctis, Prompto rolls his hips with a needy whimper, trying to give Noctis something to focus on while Ignis finishes up and positions himself behind the dark-haired vampire. He meets Prompto’s gaze as he pushes inside of Noctis, just as Noctis’s fingers push deep into Prompto. They all gasp and moan collectively and Prompto feels his arousal surge as their smells crash over him in waves, it’s like someone suddenly flipped a switch – he’s on _fire_.

He seems to have had the same effect on Noctis. The other vampire’s pupils dilate on command as he pushes back into Ignis with a hungry, frantic rhythm, and he wastes no more time prepping Prompto as he snatches up the lube and gets himself ready. Prompto squirms in anticipation, watching Ignis fuck Noctis like there’s no tomorrow and whimpering with need as he waits for Noctis to finish. He arches his hips and feels Noctis press at his entrance before a thrust from Ignis pushes Noctis inside of him, and they both cry out in relief.

Ignis settles for a moment to give Noctis the chance to get ready and then, together, they move. With a firm thrust in, Ignis sets the pace that Noctis follows, pushing back into Ignis, and then rolling his hips forward into Prompto. It’s languid and slow and sensual for a moment while they find the rhythm, and then instincts kick in, and things pick up.

Noctis is overwhelmed by the double stimulation of being fucked and fucking at the same time, but he manages to keep up as Prompto pulls him down for another kiss. The blond is insatiable as the three of them move together, and Noctis feels nails digging into his back and fangs biting at his lip. Just as he pulls back free from the kiss, Prompto arches and throws his head back, exposing his neck and tugging Noctis down again.

“Drink.”

The command makes Noctis stagger for a moment, but he manages to fall back into place as Ignis thrusts particularly deep. He chokes out a cry and pushes back with need as his fangs click free and he’s hissing with desire. He’s down in a flash, biting into Prompto’s pale neck with a feral hunger, hips thrusting faster now with Ignis now trying to keep up. The smell of Prompto’s sweet blood fills the room and Ignis can’t help the overwhelming need surging through him as his own fangs bare themselves. As Noctis drinks, he breaks the rhythm and changes the pace, slamming hard into Noctis to bring him as much pleasure as he drinks from and fucks Prompto.

Sure enough, a choked noise of pleasure escapes the vampire’s lips and he pulls back from Prompto to hiss and arch back into Ignis, turning to tug the older vampire down into a kiss and let him taste. Prompto watches with a lazy smile as Ignis laps at the blood smearing Noctis’s lips before he pulls back and looks down into those sapphire eyes as he thrusts in particularly deep, never breaking his gaze.

Noctis shudders as the thrust sends him deeper into Prompto, and with blood dripping down his neck, Prompto sits up and rolls his hips for more. Together, they move, as the sounds of breaths and wet skin and moans fill the room. There’s biting, and touching, and sighing and finally, Prompto feels himself nearing the end, but he holds it as best he can, clenching around Noctis to milk his orgasm out of him first.

Shuddering at the tightness, Noctis whimpers and drops his head against Prompto as Ignis meets the blond’s gaze and nods. He grips Noctis’s hips and jerks the younger vampire back as he thrusts forward, deep and hard and with purpose. Noctis arches and cries out as Ignis fucks him hard enough to practically fuck Prompto by proxy. It’s so good, so rough, and he can’t handle.

Noctis comes with a shriek of pleasure, filling Prompto and then some until he’s a limp noodle. Prompto moans at the sensation, but it doesn’t make him come. Not yet. Ignis keeps going, thrusting with purpose as Noctis clenches around him, causing the younger vampire to keep moving into Prompto. He shudders and whimpers, overstimulated and drained, but he feels too good to care. He slips out of Prompto and stops Ignis, panting as he leans down to kiss the blond, deeply and lovingly, but then slips to the side, Ignis slipping free.

“Finish him.”

Ignis tilts his head at Noctis before he bends down to kiss his former fledging and moves to get into place with Prompto. With Noctis’s release still leaking out of him, Prompto spreads his legs again for Ignis and purrs loudly as the older vampire presses inside of him. He turns to kiss Noctis hungrily as he’s fucked by Ignis, and the sight has Noctis stirring again as Prompto’s tongue tastes him completely.

As Ignis slams into him, Prompto’s jerked out of the kiss and he moans against Noctis’s lips as he reaches down to stroke his cock. “Poor baby,” he gasps against the other vampire, biting his own lip as a thrust hits _just_ right. “Were we too hard for you?”

Noctis shivers at the hand on his cock, but his hips jerk up into it. “You try fucking while getting fucked and see how long you last,” he pouts before Prompto bites his lip again hard enough to draw blood.

“Next time,” the blond gasps, hand moving faster as he grinds hard into those thrusts, growling with a ferocious need as Ignis bends over and props himself against the headboard for leverage. They’re a beautiful, bloody sight as Noctis watches Ignis finish Prompto off. It’s like their beautiful hypnotizing sex won’t end, but Prompto has a renewed sense of stamina and energy as a vampire and Ignis is clearly up to the challenge of sapping Prompto of that energy.

Ignis bends down to clean the blood still smearing Prompto’s neck and his other hand grips the blond’s hip hard enough to break skin. They’re moving so hard and fast, Noctis isn’t sure his bed is going to make it, but he stops thinking about his bed when Prompto’s thumb digs into the tip of his leaking cock and his eyes cross.

Just when it seems like they’ll go all night, Prompto’s cries hit a higher pitch and Ignis is grunting with every thrust as they stutter and grow erratic. Noctis whimpers and moves faster into Prompto’s hand and as one, the three of them come together. Prompto’s vision goes white as he comes harder than he thinks he’s ever come in his life, gripping Noctis tightly in his hand as the other vampire spills over him, and Ignis’s hips kiss Prompto’s ass as he fills the already filled blond, making a beautiful, sticky mess over pale thighs and dark sheets.

They collapse in one bloody mess and take their time coming down from their post-orgasmic high. Prompto’s already kissing Noctis again, contentedly and lovingly, clearly satisfied and hoping Noctis is too. Ignis waits his turn and steals a kiss from each of them, though it turns hungry with Prompto as he rolls his hips, content for more if either of them are up for it, but a faint knock at their front door catches them all by surprise.

Pulling back, Ignis glances at Noctis, then at Prompto before he pulls free with a hiss of displeasure and rises from the bed. He bends to pick up the robe Prompto had used and covers himself with it, wondering if Gladio has already returned to confess his love for Noctis and make amends, but Noctis doesn’t smell Gladio – none of them smell anything.

Ignis heads to the front door and opens it, only to find Cor on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay in updates - for king and country was up next, but i have felt so down about my fics because *none* of them are doing well. i shouldn't have to beg for comments and kudos, but apparently i do?? i really hope you guys understand how important it is we hear from you, because when a chapter doesn't do well, it just feels like none of my fics are worth updating, and when ALL of my fics do poorly, i start to wonder if i'm just a bad writer? and I don't want reassurances that i'm not, i know i have some semblance of talent, but i feel like if i were good enough, i wouldn't have to beg for comments? idk, i'm sorry to whine, i just have felt really down about these and it's been a struggle to WANT to update.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cor stirs the pot.  
> prompto goes shopping.  
> and bumps into someone.

“Cor…?”

Uncloaked and weaponless, Cor lifts his chin as he regards Ignis. “I hope I waited long enough to allow you time to finish.”

If Ignis could have blushed, he would have. The idea of the master vampire standing in the hall, able to hear them and waiting to knock embarrasses him more than he expects it to. Mainly because it’s not just anyone, it’s _Cor_ , and he wouldn’t be here without a reason.

Hesitating, Ignis’s hand tightens on the folds of his robe as he looks at Cor. He wants to be polite, and vampire code dictates that he _must_ be, but he doesn’t like this surprise visit – it can’t spell anything but trouble. Why would Cor be back, if not for…

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit?”

A hint of a smile plays across Cor’s lips, but it doesn’t reach his cold blue eyes. “Invite me in, Ignis, and I’ll tell you.”

The hesitation isn’t lost on Cor as he studies the elder vampire, but Ignis caves and steps back, gesturing into the apartment. “Do come in.”

Inhaling as he walks inside the apartment, Cor looks around as if it’s the first time he’s been here before he turns to face Ignis as the other vampire shuts the door. “I am here for the little one.”

Ignis stiffens at the announcement and frowns. “Why?”

“You turned him, did you not?” Cor asks in response, sniffing the air heavy with the sweet scent of the blood. “He needs a teacher.”

“I am his master,” Ignis answers, voice tense. “ _I_ am his teacher.”

A soft snort escapes Cor’s nose. “Please, you know nothing of what powers you’ve awoken inside of him. He is no ordinary vampire. Did none of you listen to me when I was here last?”

“I think you and I are remembering how that conversation went very differently,” Ignis says as he advances towards the master vampire, “and you are treading very close on interfering with a master and his fledgling.”

The hint of a smile vanishes from Cor’s face, and it’s a huge difference despite the subtleties of his expressions. “You think you need to cite vampire law at me, Ignis?” he questions, voice colder than intended but if it gets the message across, he doesn’t care.

“I do if it means you undermining my authority with the one I sired,” Ignis hisses back. “You have the seniority here, there is no question about that, but you do not get to question my prowess as an Elder.”

“Need I remind you whose help you needed to defeat a vampire of your own peers?” Cor’s eyebrow twitches up. “A battle for which you were sorely underprepared. Had I not arrived, you would have died, you understand this, don’t you?”

The words cut deeper than Ignis wants them to and he backs down almost instinctively, lowering his head in shame. Before he can answer, though, another voice speaks up.

“Don’t I get a say?”

Both vampires turn to find a naked, bloody Prompto standing in the hallway, and a dark tuft of hair poking out of the doorway behind him tells them where Noctis is. The blond struts forward, unconcerned with his appearance as he approaches the master vampire, clearly irritated as he stares up into those blue eyes, defiant.

“No,” Cor answers simply, watching the effects of his answer ripple across Prompto’s freckled face.

“I’m. _Not_. Going.”

“You are.” Cor closes the distance between them and stares down, eyes glowing softly, but Prompto doesn’t flinch.

“Make me.”

Ignis lets out a quiet groan and reaches to stop Prompto from saying anything else, but his movement earns him a reaction from Cor, whose hand flashes out to grab Ignis’s wrist and stop him from touching Prompto. The quick motion makes the blond flinch and hiss, hands lifting to stop the Master from hurting his actual master, but when he moves, the lights dim in the apartment and gather in his hands, causing all three of them to stop and stare at what’s happening.

Alarmed, Prompto yelps and shakes his hands to get rid of the light, all eyes watching as the lights leave Prompto’s hands and go back to the nearest bulbs, returning everything to normal. Prompto stares at his hands in confusion and then looks up, backing away from Cor with another hiss of uncertainty as he moves closer to Ignis.

“You see?” Cor asks as he straightens his posture and lets go of Ignis’s wrist. “How easy it was to provoke the little one into reacting? Tell me, Ignis, what did he just do?”

Ignis puts his arm around Prompto protectively, but his expression is troubled. “Photokinesis.”

“Huh?” Prompto blinks between them.

“Bending the light,” his master clarifies, meeting his gaze. “It’s…a very rare power.”

“And how, exactly, do you plan to teach him how to control that power?”

Ignis’s silence is his answer and Prompto feels a pit in his stomach in response. He cowers closer to the other vampire and glares at Cor. “I’m still not going.”

Cor sighs and rubs at one eye. “It was never my intention to separate you,” he explains with a shake of his head. “I was simply provoking you into reacting to make a point. Ignis is unfit to teach you how to control what you will eventually inherit with age.”

“Can you not say it like that?” Prompto mutters, pressing closer to Ignis. “He’s amazing.”

Ignis smiles a little and rests his cheek against Prompto’s hair, holding him closer. “Thank you, darling.”

Returning the smile, Prompto looks back at Cor and makes a face. “If you’re not taking me away, then what are you going to do? Move here?”

Cor turns to regard the apartment, about to make a joke about moving in before his eyes fall on the coffin in the middle of the living room and both his brows lift. Confused by the silence, Prompto leans over to look and realizes what’s going on, bursting out with laughter in response.

Even Ignis has to chuckle and cover his mouths as Noctis eventually comes out of the room to see what’s going on. Cor turns to face the three of them, shaking his head in disbelief. “Why on _earth_ do you have a coffin?”

“For my turning,” Prompto declares proudly, hands on his hips.

“…You didn’t need a coffin, little one,” Cor says, tone clearly indicating that should have been obvious, but Prompto crosses his arms.

“It’s _Prompto_ ,” he reminds before he uncrosses his arms and shrugs, “and they did it to be nice. You guys are really disappointing me with these cliché things turning out to be…not real.”

Cor’s expression shifts into something unreadable as he studies Prompto, stepping closer again and leaning in. “You really are something,” he murmurs, searching those eyes before he straightens and looks at Ignis. “I have a place here in town. I will be visiting often, Prompto will be my student. Both of you may join us, perhaps you could each learn something.”

Noctis perks up in surprise, but Cor is already stepping past Ignis to the door. “I will return tomorrow.”

And then he’s gone, leaving the three of them to process his appearance, his announcements, and what’s to come in confused silence.

“Are all Master vampires that weird?” Prompto asks as he stretches and looks at Ignis, who groans again and looks at his fledgling.

“That was humiliating,” is not the response the blond expects and he frowns as he looks at the taller vampire.

“…What?”

“To be told I am unfit to give you proper training, to be reminded of my defeat with Ardyn where I almost died?” Ignis frowns and looks away. “I need a drink.”

“Ignis…” Prompto tries, frown deepening as the elder vampire stalks off to the bathroom. He watches with Noctis and bites his lip as a hand takes his own, glancing at his friend. “…Feel better?”

Noctis blinks in surprise at the question, but nods. “Yeah,” he says. “Thank you.”

They share a kiss as Prompto nods. “I hope things work out for you and Gladio, but if they don’t, you still have me and Iggy.”

Noctis’s response is to hug the blond tightly before he pulls back and gestures to the bathroom where they can hear the water running. “You should go to him.”

Prompto steals another kiss and nods, hurrying down the hall after Ignis into the bathroom as Noctis wanders into the kitchen to wash up in the sink. He cleans the blood off and heads back into his bedroom to dress, sitting on his bed afterward in silence, lost in his thoughts. Of course the threesome had been a great distraction, but now he’s back to thinking about Gladio, and he doesn’t want to think about Gladio. Why would he? It only makes him sad to think about the fact that he loved someone who couldn’t make him a priority.

He’s not as sad as he could be. Noctis is witness to a human/vampire relationship that worked, so knowing it’s possible makes a huge difference to him, but luck seems to be such a huge part of their success. How long will it be before he finds that someone who wants to spend eternity with him?

He shouldn’t even be thinking about looking so soon after Gladio, but Noctis knows he’s scared of being alone, even with Ignis and Prompto there with him. Having someone there for _him_ and only him, is what he wants the most.

A part of him is relieved that he hears the shower cut off without any sex, but Prompto and Ignis retreat to the bedroom and the door shuts, and it’s all Noctis can do not to feel a little disappointed. It’s not their fault, he knows, but he’s still hurting and one threesome doesn’t make the pain go away.

Though, it had helped.

Lying down to play a game before he goes to sleep, Noctis jumps in surprise when his door is pushed open and Prompto pokes his head in. “Wanna come bunk with us?”

Noctis puts down the controller and lets Prompto lead him back to Ignis’s bedroom, relieved that he doesn’t have to sleep alone tonight.

* * *

“So, I’m thinking, maybe we get like…a blood machine and like…bleed me and keep my blood in jars,” Prompto proposes over his stack of pancakes the next morning.

Ignis rolls his eyes as Noctis laughs but Prompto looks at both of them, annoyed.

“I’m serious!”

“Darling, we don’t need to go outside _that_ badly,” Ignis assures, kissing him as he sits down on the other side of the counter to eat his breakfast.

Pouting, Prompto stuffs his mouth with his bite of pancakes and sulks while he chews. “You guys just don’t want to go shopping with me,” he mutters as Noctis snickers behind his glass of juice and Ignis pretends to be interested in the wall, though he breaks and smiles back at Prompto.

“You are the one who wanted to go during the _day_ ,” he reminds the blond, “and alas, you are the only one that _can_.”

“You guys are mean,” Prompto huffs in reply, eating another bite and mumbling around the fluffy bite of pancake that they’re good.

Truthfully, Prompto just wants to get out of the house, so he suggested they go shopping for stuff they needed, but he doesn’t want to wait until evening to go. After Cor’s surprise visit, he needs a distraction because he’s still not sure how he feels about the master vampire, and he’s still feeling like he has too much energy and not enough to do with it. Then again, that might be something Cor can help him with, which would be good, but he still views the man as an enemy.

After breakfast, Prompto gets dressed, and he wonders if this apartment is big enough for the three of them. He likes it, and he’s comfortable here, but yet, it doesn’t feel like home. They’ve been distracted with everything going on, that he still hasn’t unpacked his things, and he feels weird using Ignis’s dresser and closet. Even if they’re together, it doesn’t feel like the right thing to do. He still feels like he needs his own space and he doesn’t have that here.

Checking himself in the mirror, Prompto blinks when he realizes they have reflections and immediately pouts. He hadn’t even thought about this one, but it’s another trope in the trash and he’s scowling as he heads down the hallway. Noctis comes out of his room and lifts an eyebrow.

“What now?”

“We have _reflections_.”

Ignis laughs from the kitchen and Noctis bites back a giggle as he goes back inside his room, and Prompto shoots Ignis a glare as he heads to the front door. “I hate both of you.”

“No, you don’t,” Ignis corrects with a smile as he crosses the room to meet Prompto at the door, kissing him. “Be careful, darling.”

Prompto returns the kiss through a pout and heads out, down the hall and stairs and out of the complex into the sun. As he steps into the light, he pauses and glances down at his exposed skin and then up at the sky – it doesn’t feel any different, and he pouts again.

Being a vampire _sucks_.

Grinning at the dumb pun he’d made, Prompto heads down the sidewalk to the store a few blocks away and tries not to let the disappointments get to him. It’s stupid to be upset by some of these things, he knows, but it’s not so much those things as it is that the change really hadn’t… _changed_ that much of his day to day life. He has to feed every so often to stay alive and that’s it – not too different from being a human, he just has to feed on human blood.

And it was so instinctual when Prompto did it last night, that he doesn’t even see it as a huge change to maintain and deal with. He reaches the store and grabs a cart and sighs to himself, trying to figure out why he’s being so dramatic about this – it’s not a big deal, is it?

Grabbing a few necessities that Ignis had asked him to get, Prompto turns the corner and spots a familiar figure down the aisle, coming to an abrupt halt as he stares. Gladio, hands in the pocket of his hoodie, stares back sheepishly as Prompto tilts his head.

“…I don’t know where you live, but I know it’s not nearby,” he says as he approaches the big guy. “…What are you doing here?”

“…What are you doin’ out in the sun?” comes the deflective response.

“It’s a long story,” Prompto answers before he makes a face. “You hurt my friend.”

Gladio frowns in response and ducks his head. “Yeah, that’s…kind of why I’m here.” He shifts awkwardly before he looks back up at Prompto. “…Can we go somewhere to talk?”

Blinking in surprise, Prompto glances down at the items in his cart and then back up at Gladio. “You want to talk to me?” he asks before he laughs. “Uh, well, I have to finish shopping, but it isn’t for food, so uh, yeah, I guess I can spare a few minutes. Wait for me outside.”

Nodding, Gladio heads back to the front of the store and Prompto hurriedly finishes the rest of his shopping, mind racing at what Gladio wants to talk with _him_ about before it dawns on him – Gladio must be reconsidering being turned! But how would Noctis feel about this after being turned down the night before? Prompto isn’t sure. He pays for the items, hoists the bags with ease – superhuman vampiric strength helps – and exits the store, looking for Gladio.

The big man is waiting a few feet away and motions down the street. “There’s a café over there,” he says. “…Can you really stay outside?”

“Yup,” Prompto says with a smile. “Let’s go.”

Gladio stares in surprise as he follows the vampire across the street and down to the café, offering at one point to take some of the bags, but Prompto just grins and shakes his head. They find a table in the shade of the building and take it at Gladio’s insistence, which makes Prompto laugh as they sit down and glance over the menu.

Prompto just decides to get a coffee and folds his arm on the table. “So, what do you want to talk to me about?” he asks. “How to get Noctis to forgive you?”

“No,” Gladio huffs as he puts the menu down and then sighs. “Kind of.” He looks up at Prompto, and the vampire can see genuine worry in Gladio’s eyes. “…I guess I was more scared of committin’ than I wanted to admit, but you were so willin’ to do it for the other guy, Ignis, and I just… I just wanna know _how_.”

Sitting up in surprise, Prompto blinks for a minute and then laughs. “…I just…I didn’t have to think about it,” he admits in reply. “It was more about me convincing him to even do it in the first place. I just knew I wanted to spend the rest of whatever life I had with him, but he’s a…” He trails off and looks at Gladio, not wanting to say the word with people around. “Spending the rest of your life together has a different kind of meaning with them.”

Lowering his gaze, Gladio nods in response before the waitress arrives to take their orders. Once she leaves, he sighs again. “I have a sister,” he says after a moment of silence. “I’ve spent the last few years takin’ care of her after we lost our dad kind of suddenly. I guess…at some point, it just felt easier to use her as an excuse to stop taking risks, and then I met Noct and things changed. I learned…people like you…existed, who knew?” He huffs out a laugh and Prompto smiles. “But…givin’ up a normal life to…be with Noct, I just… It’s not just a matter of choosin’ him over my sister, you know?”

“Does she know about…?” Prompto asks, gesturing to himself as Prompto nods.

“I told her when Noct first confessed what he was that night,” Gladio explains. “Once she realized I wasn’t jokin’, she thought it was awesome.” He lifts his eyebrows and shakes his head in disbelief. “She wants me to be with Noct, keeps insistin’ I fix things, I just…” He lets out a breath and shakes his head again. “I guess I don’t understand why this decision won’t come as easily to me as it…clearly did to you.”

Prompto laughs despite himself and covers his mouth as the waitress returns with their orders. “Gladio, we don’t have the time to go through my story,” he says, “but the short version is that I have no family, I was raised by a man manipulating me my whole life who turned out to be a…you know…using me for my blood, which apparently lets… _us_ walk in the sun.” He pauses for Gladio’s reaction, which is about what he expects – stunned – before continuing. “Ignis was using me at first, too, because he’d tasted me and I apparently, taste _really_ good to them, but…we just kind of fell for each other in the process. And once he found out that man was trying to hurt me, he defended me, and now that man is dead. Ignis saved my life, and I love him. And Noctis is honestly turning into my best friend. I can’t imagine where I’d be right now if not for them.” He sips his coffee and then shrugs. “But that’s my story, not yours. From what it sounds like to me, you want someone to help you make this decision, but…it’s not theirs to make. It’s _yours_.”

Gladio is silent as he stares at his coffee, listening. He’d known this already and just wanted someone to make him feel better about it, but now that he’s here, talking to a human-turned-vampire, the truth is staring him in the face: he’s scared.

“If you have your sister’s blessing,” Prompto says after finishing the last of his coffee and reaching over to pick up the grocery bags, “I think you have your answer. The rest is up to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think we're about two chapters away from finishing. i just don't want to update the chapter amount until i know for sure. i'm not trying to drag this out but the fic doesn't seem to want to end lol, so i apologize if this chapter wasn't up to par D: i hope it didn't disappoint.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto talks to ignis.  
> surprise guest!  
> and cor returns.

Prompto returns to the apartment lost in thought, standing in front of the door before he realizes it. He isn’t sure what to think about his conversation with Gladio, and he can’t decide if he should tell Noctis about it. It’s not that he wants to hide it, he just isn’t sure mentioning it is the best thing for his friend. What if Gladio never shows his face again? Telling Noctis and giving him a false sense of hope that Gladio is having a change of heart could wind up being devastating if the big guy decides not to come back.

But at the same time, Gladio had reached out, surely that means _something_. Isn’t it worth telling Noctis?

As he lets himself in, Prompto decides he should talk to Ignis first and get a feel for things – someone else’s opinion would help. Glancing around, Prompto spots Ignis on the couch, but Noctis nowhere in sight, but before he can ask, Ignis gets up and gestures down the hall.

“Taking a nap, I believe,” he advises as he helps Prompto with the bags. “Did you have trouble? You were gone longer than I expected.”

Prompto lifts an eyebrow. “Timing me?”

Ignis smiles. “Hardly, darling,” he murmurs, leaning over to steal a kiss. “You know I worry.”

Smiling in reply, Prompto returns the kiss and chases after Ignis as he pulls away, for a nuzzle. “I…actually ran into Gladio,” he confesses, looking up when Ignis draws back in surprise.

“Gladio?” the older vampire questions softly, glancing down the hall before guiding Prompto further away, back into the living room. “And?”

Prompto bites his lip and shrugs. “I mean, he wanted advice.” He looks towards the hall for a moment. “I think he’s struggling because the answer isn’t coming to him as easily as it did to me, and that bothers him.”

“What did you tell him?”

“That it was his decision and no one could make it for him,” Prompto replies, looking Ignis in the eye, “which is what I think he’s looking for – someone to tell him what to do. Clearly he cares about Noct, or he wouldn’t be agonizing over it, but it’s not a simple answer for him. He has strings, I didn’t.” He sighs and looks away. “I just can’t figure out if I should tell Noct I saw him today, you know? I don’t want to get his hopes up.”

Ignis nods and sighs as well. “I agree,” he says softly, silent for a moment before he nods again. “I think it best we not say anything. We have to trust that Gladio will do the right thing, although I do hate to keep this from Noct at the same time.”

“Same,” Prompto mutters with a frown, leaning against Ignis with a sigh. “I wish we could fix this for him. The threesome was fun, but…it was just a distraction.”

“A fun distraction,” Ignis replies with a smile before he takes Prompto’s hand and leads him to the couch to sit. “Though I have to wonder, if Gladio were to say yes and join our little family, we may have to rethink this living situation.”

Prompto nods as he sits down next to Ignis. “I, um, was kind of thinking about that already,” he admits, fidgeting a little. “I mean, it’s not _too_ crowded with the three of us, but…I can’t help thinking about how this isn’t my home. I still feel like a guest, living out of my bags…”

“Darling, I’ve told you you could put your things away in my dresser,” Ignis says, brow furrowed.

“…But…it’s still _your_ dresser, and _your_ closet, and _your_ bathroom,” Prompto tries to explain, biting his lip. “It’s not that I don’t want to share, it’s just…I’d like to find a way to make things _ours_.”

“Ah…” Ignis breathes, nodding in understanding.

“I don’t want to be unfair about it,” Prompto continues, looking up at Ignis. “You guys have done so much for me, I hate to be a pain. It’s just… This is home for me now, you’re my home. I want it to feel that way.”

Ignis lifts his hands to cup Prompto’s freckled face in them. “I understand, darling,” he murmurs, leaning in for a soft kiss. “It’s a very reasonable way to feel. Perhaps, once Noctis wakes, we can begin a search for a new place?”

Prompto perks up a bit, eyes shining as he looks up at Ignis. “Really?” he whispers. “Are you sure it’s okay? I mean, you guys really seem to like this place…”

Nodding, Ignis smiles and lets his gloved thumbs brush Prompto’s cheeks. “We’ve lived here for many years,” he says, “but there’s always room for a change of scenery. Neither Noctis nor I am attached to this place emotionally. I just enjoy the dark wood aesthetic.”

“Maybe we can find another place like this one with more room,” Prompto replies with a smile, shifting to get comfortable against Ignis. “I like it too.”

Ignis reaches for the TV remote and hands it to Prompto, smiling and resting his cheek against the blond’s hair. “Mm, always knew you had good taste.”

Giggling as he turns on the TV, Prompto glances up at Ignis. “Sure you don’t mean that I taste good?”

Ignis laughs in reply as they settle down to watch something on TV to pass the time and distract themselves while Noctis naps and evening approaches. Cor is still set to return later to begin his lessons with Prompto, and neither Ignis nor Prompto are quite certain what to expect with the Master vampire. His sudden visit had unsettled them both, and neither of them could quite determine his motives – pure or riddled with subterfuge.

So they happily drown themselves in the comedy show Prompto finds and try not to think about what the evening will bring.

* * *

When Noctis wakes from his nap, he’s put off by how long he’d actually ended up sleeping. He checks the clock, about six in the evening, and hisses in a mixture of surprise and disapproval. For vampires, that’s too early to wake up, but he’d slept all afternoon, which he hadn’t intended. Just like Prompto’s sleep cycle had been off ever since he’d been turned, Noctis and Ignis had both been struggling to adjust as well. They never slept through the day anymore, they pretty much just slept…whenever. Yawning, Noctis slides out of bed and hears noises coming from the kitchen, padding out from his bedroom to investigate.

He finds Prompto on the couch watching TV while Ignis is cooking dinner in the kitchen. “Ah, Noct,” he greets upon spotting the dark-haired vampire. “Would you like to join us for dinner?”

Noctis scratches his side. “…Whatcha cookin’?”

“Steak!” Prompto calls excitedly from the couch as Ignis gives him a look.

“It’s not simply _steak_ , darling,” he tries to correct before Noctis laughs and shrugs.

“Sure, sounds good.”

Ignis purses his lips but nods and goes back to cooking just as a knock sounds at the door. The three of them still in apprehension, all of them knowing Cor stands on the other side, but as Noctis is the closest, he’s the one who goes to open it once he receives a nod of approval from Ignis.

Reaching for the knob, Noctis readies himself to greet the Master vampire with a deep breath before he opens the door, only to find Gladio on the other side. He hisses before he can help himself, startling the big guy back a step before he blinks and steps back as well, apologetically.

“S-sorry,” he mutters, “you surprised me. What…what are you doing here?”

Gladio recovers and rubs the back of his neck, glancing up past Noctis at a surprised Ignis in the kitchen. “Um, can we talk?” he asks. “In private?”

“Whatever you have to say to me, they can hear,” Noctis puffs out indignantly before Ignis ‘tsks’ from the kitchen.

“ _Noct_.”

Frowning over his shoulder at the older vampire, Notis looks back at Gladio and nods sullenly, stepping back to let Gladio in but the big guy shakes his head.

“The sun’s set, can we go outside? Maybe for a walk or somethin’?”

Noctis worries his lip for a moment before he sighs and gestures down the hall. “The roof.”

Nodding, Gladio steps back to let Noctis pass him as he shuts the door and leads them down the hall to a staircase near the end. They walk in silence up the stairs until they come to a door that leads them out onto the roof. The sun has set and gorgeous rays still streak the scattered clouds in the sky in a rosy display of puffs and purples.

The sight makes Noctis pause before he remembers Gladio is behind him and steps to the side to let the other man out onto the roof.

“Thought you might like the sight,” Gladio rumbles bashfully. “Roof was a good idea.”

Noctis makes a face and stalks over to the edge of the roof. “What do you want?” he asks again, staring at the sky as the colors slowly fade with each passing second. “Thought our last conversation pretty much covered it all.”

“I thought it did,” Gladio admits in reply, “but I think you and I can both agree now that it didn’t.” He watches Noctis unclench a little before he continues. “You kind of decided things for us and I let you, but I’m not…ready to call it quits.”

Noctis turns his head towards his shoulder, but doesn’t turn to face Gladio quite yet.

“You were right,” the big guy says, “I’ve been hidin’ behind my sister for too long. I didn’t see it at first, and then when I did, I didn’t want to admit it. But even you have to agree that you opened my eyes to a scary world I didn’t even know existed. It’s one thing to be afraid of committin’ to someone, it’s somethin’ else entirely when it’s vampires.” He sighs and rubs the back of his neck again. “I didn’t react the best way when you told me, but…with time, I came around. It didn’t bother me as much as I thought it did, I just…needed time. Like I needed time now.”

Noctis turns a little more and looks at Gladio from the corner of his eye.

“Askin’ me to…be turned isn’t a simple answer for me,” Gladio continues. “Even if Iris is all for this, I’m still leavin’ her behind, and that’s not something I can just… _do_. I know, I know, I can still see her, it isn’t like I’m goin’ away, but it’s not the same as bein’ human either, you have to give me that. What if somethin’ happened to her durin’ the day?”

“You can’t protect her all the time,” Noctis points out. “You still have a job. What if she got hurt while you were working? Would you use that excuse then, too?”

Gladio lets Noctis speak and laughs dryly. “Yeah, she…kind of said the same thing,” he mutters as Noctis lets out an exasperated sigh and turns to face him.

“Why are you here?” the vampire exclaims, dropping his arms to his side. “To tell me what I already know?”

Gladio balks and lowers his gaze. “No,” he says. “You did all the talkin’ for us the other night. I wanted a chance to speak.” He looks back up into those troubled blue eyes. “…I want to say yes, Noct, but I’m scared, and I hate to admit it. I don’t know if I’m ready to make that kind of commitment.” He tries a step forward. “But what I really came to say, what I didn’t get a chance to say the other night, is that… I love you too.”

Noctis’s gaze had dropped as Gladio spoke, but his eyes snap back up at those words. His heart aches for what that means as he steps closer and bites his lip. “You do?”

Nodding, Gladio closes the distance between them and bends down to kiss Noctis. “I do,” he confirms, “and even though I’m scared, and even though it means lettin’ go of my sister, I…I’ll let you turn me, if it means we won’t lose each other.”

Even if his heart doesn’t beat, Noctis feels it leap into his throat at those words, and he stares up into those amber eyes in shock. “…A-are you sure?”

“Don’t ask me that, I might change my mind,” Gladio teases, kissing those lips when Noctis pouts up at him. “…I’m not gonna stop bein’ scared about this, you can’t fix that. But, I won’t let it stop us from bein’ together, okay?”

Noctis nods and hugs Gladio fiercely. “When?” he asks, pulling back again. “How? I mean, I want to do this right. Let’s go talk to Ignis!”

“Damn, Noct, hit the brakes,” Gladio laughs as he’s tugged towards the stairs. “I don’t want to rush this, I want… Can we ease into it? Do some prep work? Have some talks? I know your buddy Prompto was all for this, but…I’m not ready to dive headfirst.”

“Oh,” Noctis says, laughing a little as he nods. “Sorry. Just…kinda got caught up in the moment.” He squeezes Gladio’s hand and leads him towards the stairs. “Let’s go talk to Ignis though, seriously. He can give us some advice. You’ll…be my first.”

Gladio lifts an eyebrow as they reach the stairs and head back down into the complex. “Really?” he asks. “You guys don’t just turn people to feed your numbers?”

Noctis laughs and rolls his eyes. “Man, you’re almost as bad as Prompto,” he replies. “That’s just some dumb trope. We don’t want our numbers to grow, we want to stay hidden and be left alone. We feed to survive, not multiply.”

They reach the apartment and Noctis lets them in. Naturally, the first thing Gladio sees is the coffin still sitting in the living room. At the same time, all three vampires realize the issue and Gladio gives Noctis a look that has Prompto howling from the couch as Ignis pinches his brow in the kitchen.

“I can explain…”

Before Noctis can get the words out, a knock on the door they’d just closed has all of them silent and on edge. Gladio notices the tension and frowns, looking over his shoulder at the door and then back at Noctis.

“Open it, Noct,” Ignis calls from the kitchen, and Noctis glances up at Gladio in apprehension.

“Can you go to my room and stay there for a bit?”

“Why?”

“Don’t…do this, just go, _please_.”

Gladio frowns and nods, heading to the bedroom as Noctis watches, refusing to open the door until the big guy is out of sight. He lets out a breath and opens the door to admit Cor, whose normally stoic face appears somewhat amused.

“…Do you really think hiding the human in your bedroom will work?” the Master vampire asks. “I could smell him from the moment I reached your complex.”

Noctis tries not to bare his fangs and Cor lifts his eyebrows at the struggle.

“Do you all still think I’m here to be the bad guy?” he asks as he’s let in, taking off his cloak and draping it over his arm. The outfit beneath is modest and dark, simple pants and a jacket, boots – relatively normal. “I had assumed we’d cleared that up before I left.”

“Forgive us, Cor,” Ignis says from the kitchen, setting down his knife to approach the Master vampire. “Your misdirection left us unsettled. You reminded us how easy it would be for someone like you to simply come and…take.”

Cor studies the three of them, amusement leaking out of his face as he nods. “I see,” he murmurs. “Then, accept my apologies.” He waits for the surprise to flicker across their expressions – and it does – before he continues. “I suppose you don’t know many Masters to understand our interest in doing something of that nature is practically zero.” He clasps his hands behind his back and turns to Ignis. “Of course we _could_ take if we wished, but we simply can’t be bothered. We’re too old for that nonsense. Elders like your Ardyn are the ones who play those sorts of games, that is why you called me to help, is it not? I feel quite perplexed that I need to remind you of this.”

“It’s been a busy couple of weeks,” Noctis mutters under his breath, wincing when Cor looks at him but Ignis lets out a sigh.

“I hate to agree, but Noctis speaks the truth,” the Elder says, waiting for Cor to look his way. “Please, forgive our disrespect, but nothing has quite been normal since we met our dear Prompto.”

“And the human?” Cor presses, glancing down the hall.

“Mine,” Noctis explains before he calls for Gladio and the big guy pokes his head out. “It’s okay, come…come meet Cor.”

Cor clearly doesn’t expect the man that steps out of Noctis’s bedroom, staring up at the big tattooed guy as he approaches, a smile bleeding across his lips.

“How…curious,” he practically purrs before he clears his throat and offers a hand. “You may call me Cor.”

“Gladio,” comes the reply as they shake hands. “…You a vampire?”

“He’s a Master,” Noctis speaks up, trying to imply with his tone that that’s a big deal. “He’s here to teach Prompto how to be a vampire.”

“…I thought…the guy who turns him did that?” Gladio asks, tilting his head and glancing over at Ignis.

“It’s a long story,” Noctis tries to explain, “Prompto’s kind of special.”

The blond gets up from the couch and pads over hesitantly, glancing at Cor and biting his lip. “So, how do we do this?”

Cor turns to face Prompto and offers a smile in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in fic updates. Most of you know I recently moved and have been under a fuckton of stress and anxiety as a result. I'm finally settled in but am broke and lonely and this has been a huge change for me, so give me some time to adjust. I apologize if that reflects in this chapter, but I really wanted to update and get this fic one step closer to being finished. So if this chapter isn't any good, I'm really sorry :/ The next chapter MIGHT be the last, or second to last. I'm honestly not trying to drag this fic out, but I can't seem to control what the muse wants. *flails*


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto has his first lesson.  
> gladio stays for dinner.  
> and becomes a vampire.

At first, Prompto is a little disappointed by the lesson. Cor starts off with a brief history lecture, attempting to explain Prompto’s lineage and how it makes him as powerful as he’ll someday become, but to be honest, Prompto really isn’t interested. He’s more disappointed that he isn’t a vampire like in the stories, but one with different magic and weird abilities he’s never heard of, but he doesn’t want to make Cor mad so he tries to listen and get through the lesson without appearing bored.

“You seem disappointed,” Cor notes as he finishes and shifts on the couch as he observes Prompto, but before he allows the younger vampire to explain, he smiles. “Photokinesis is much more powerful than it seems.”

“How?” Prompto questions. Truthfully, the power itself isn’t what was disappointing him, but Cor has piqued his interest. “It’s just gathering light.”

“That was a _basic_ skill you accomplished through mere frustration,” Cor corrects with a sharp look and raised brow. “A master of photokinesis can render himself invisible, and play with his opponent’s senses by confusing him with tricks of the light. Bending the light, absorbing and manipulating it, is no mere skill, little one.”

“ _Prompto_.”

“I like _little one_ far better,” Cor teases with a soft smirk that shows his fangs.

Annoyed, Prompto can’t help but let the Master have this one. He hates to admit he likes it _just_ a little, but the fact that Cor knows his name and refuses to address Prompto as such is hard to ignore. He makes a face and shrugs in defeat, glancing over at the kitchen where Ignis is finishing up dinner while talking to Noctis and Gladio.

Prompto wants to be disappointed that they’re not paying attention to the lesson, but Cor’s timing had been a little awkward. Ignis had to attend to dinner, and Gladio had just shown up with news that can only be good since he’s sticking around and seems to have made amends with Noctis. Prompto hopes this means he’s agreed to be turned, but he can’t be certain.

Seeing that Prompto’s attention is limited, Cor sighs and rises to his feet. “Let’s call today an early one,” he suggests. “I will come later tomorrow, to allow for meals and other such distractions. Please be ready.”

Prompto hurries to his feet in protest and apology, but Cor just waves a hand dismissively. “Tonight seems to have taken its own turn,” he says, gesturing towards Gladio, “in more than one way.” He smirks as he watches the human and then turns to face Prompto. “Be ready tomorrow when I return, mm?”

And with that, the Master vampire leaves before the others notice and Prompto feels some sense of guilt for being a bad student. He looks back at Ignis and flails in confusion, before the Elder laughs and waves him over.

“Help us set the table, darling,” he calls as Gladio takes the plates from him. Ignis smiles at the tattooed man and purrs out a ‘thank you’ before handing the bowl of potatoes to Prompto while Noctis grabs silverware and starts to put it out.

Prompto has a thought as he looks at the silverware and makes a face. “I mean, I’m sure that’s not real silver, but is that bullshit too?”

Noctis snickers as Ignis sighs and walks over to the pouting blond. “You poor thing,” he murmurs, lifting Prompto’s chin to look down into his eyes before kissing him consolingly.

“Huh?” Gladio asks as he finishes with the plates.

“Prompto’s still finding out a lot of stuff about vampires is just tropes,” Noctis explains as Prompto looks at him, pouting again. “I think he’s regretting being turned.”

“Am not!” Prompto protests. “I just…wanted a cool cape and a coffin and to hiss at stuff.”

“You do that anyway,” Noctis reminds and even Ignis has to chuckle at that one.

“Cor left rather early, didn’t he?” the Elder finally notices, blinking up at the living room and then to the door.

“He could tell we had other things going on,” Prompto tries to explain, looking at Gladio. “He’s gonna come a little later tomorrow, so I have to… _be ready_ as he puts it.”

“Mm, I suppose it would be wise not to waste any more of his time,” Ignis agrees with a nod as he places a steak on each plate and returns his empty serving dish to the kitchen. “Let us eat and discuss plans for our new guest.”

Gladio rubs the back of his neck as he joins them at the table, surprised to watch them eat despite the fact that he’d watched Ignis cook everything and had seen Noctis eat before. “Huh,” he notes as he watches Prompto eagerly dig into his rare sirloin. “So you guys can eat.”

“Mhm,” Ignis answers softly with a nod, sipping his wine. “We can, but feel no hunger for it. The only hunger we feel, is for blood.”

“Oh yeah, you own that restaurant,” Gladio remembers as he cuts a bite. “Is that like, some secret vampire place?”

“In a way,” Ignis purrs with a smile, eating a bite as Gladio lifts an eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Iggy actually provides alternatives for vampires who don’t like to feed on humans,” Prompto points out, “plus he doesn’t actually serve human.”

Gladio laughs out a nervous sound, surprised at himself, but the noise has Noctis giggling, which of course draws in Prompto as well. Ignis just shakes his head and takes another sip of his wine.

“You will find, as has Prompto, that a lot of what you know, or rather, _think_ you know about vampires, is all a bunch of nonsense,” he says, setting down his glass. “I believe vampires of our past circulated that misinformation on purpose to protect us. I, for one, would be heartbroken if I had no reflection.”

Prompto laughs and Gladio has to smile a little, relaxing as dinner continues with more lighthearted conversation. Although he’s met Ignis and Prompto before, this is really the first time he’s gotten to know them, and they’re both more than he expected. Ignis is refined and pleasant, and Prompto’s like a breath of fresh air. They seem so _normal_ , it’s hard to remember that they’re…vampires.

Seeing the change in Gladio’s expression, Noctis nudges his foot under the table. “You okay?”

Looking up at the vampire, Gladio nods. “Just thinkin’.”

“Oh!” Noctis exclaims, looking to Prompto. “We were telling Iggy while you were having your lesson. Gladio said yes!”

“Ooh!” Prompto squeals excitedly, turning to Gladio. “You’re gonna _love_ it. It’s kind of scary, but, ugh, you’re gonna be a cooler vampire than me. Noct, don’t turn him. I need to earn my rep as Count Glockula first.”

Gladio nearly chokes on his wine and sets the glass down. “Count _Glockula_?”

Noctis has to snicker behind his napkin as Prompto puffs out his chest and makes finger guns. “It’s my vampire name!”

“Both of you hush,” Ignis chides from across the table. “I will not have you tricking Gladio into thinking such things exist.” He looks up at Gladio and shakes his head. “He’s simply trying to keep the dream of these vampire tropes alive.”

“Hence the coffin?” Gladio asks.

“Well, actually, that was my idea,” Ignis reluctantly explains. “I had it brought in for his turning, to sort of…cheer him up.”

Gladio snorts and shakes his head, fork twirling in his mashed potatoes before he sighs. “So, since we’re skirtin’ around the issue,” he says. “…How does this work?”

“It will sound far scarier than it is,” Ignis tries to warn and Prompto nods emphatically in agreement, “but I can walk you through it.” When Gladio nods, Noctis takes his hand and they both look back at Ignis. “For starters, you have options – to be glamoured, or not. Glamouring will make this a far better experience, it will be like going to sleep.”

Immediately, Gladio’s gaze shifts to Prompto, who realizes the unspoken question and sits up a bit. “…Um, I had kind of a bad experience with being glamoured and almost killed, so I went without one for my turning,” he explains, “and…I kind of have a bite kink, so I liked it…”

Gladio can’t help the nervous laugh that comes out of him and he looks back at Noctis. “Would you be upset if I asked to be glamoured?”

Noctis tilts his head in response. “Not at all,” he answers. “I mean, I want this to be a good experience for you. If it was something awful, I’d feel terrible.”

“Is there a way where you can like…not _completely_ glamour me?” Gladio asks, glancing at Ignis and then back at Noctis. “So like, I’m _kind_ of aware, but not totally under either?” He fidgets. “I mean, I guess it kind of makes me uncomfortable to be one-hundred-percent glamoured and not knowing what’s going on while I’m taking my last breaths. Or…do I not want to be aware?”

“I’m not gonna lie,” Prompto speaks up. “Even though I enjoyed it, it was scary. And I know you’ve had your doubts and you’re still pretty nervous. If Noctis thinks he can swing that partial glamour, I think that’d be the best thing for you. Nobody wants this to be a bad experience for you.”

Gladio looks over at Noctis, studying him for a moment before it suddenly occurs to him how this is affecting the young vampire. Noctis is eager, but uncertain, and Gladio’s nerves aren’t helping him. Knowing this will be his first turning is definitely only making that uncertainty worse, despite how confident he may _want_ to be. And Gladio knows their relationship has had enough obstacles that he shouldn’t be contributing to it with this level of apprehension.

Lost in thought, Noctis glances up when he feels those amber eyes on him, tilting his head. “What?”

“I trust you,” Gladio replies with a smile, reaching over to take the vampire’s hand. “I know you can do it, and if somethin’ happens, they’re here, right? We got this.”

Noctis perks up a little, surprised by the change in Gladio’s demeanor but not wanting to question it. “I learned everything I know from Iggy,” he says, looking to the Elder vampire, “and he’s pretty good.”

“Yeah,” Gladio agrees, nodding. “I can tell.”

“I’d like to think I’ve cultivated a rather prestigious learning environment here,” Ignis sniffs, lifting his chin as Prompto giggles at the display.

Gladio lets out a chuckle and looks back at Noctis. “Should we do it?”

“What? Now? Are you ready?”

“I mean, I don’t want to rush it,” the big guy replies, “but unless we gotta prep, we might as well. Iris knows I might come back a vampire, so… I’m prepared as I’m gonna be.”

Noctis bites his lip and glances back at Ignis, who smiles.

“We’re here, should you need us,” the Elder says softly as Prompto nods his agreement.

Looking back at Gladio, Noctis worries his lip a moment longer and then shakes his head as he rises to his feet. “Come on,” he says to Gladio, still holding that warm hand. “Let’s get you ready.”

* * *

Getting Gladio ready, it turns out, is pretty much just taking off his shirt and getting into Noctis’s bed. The short vampire tries to tug the sheets out of the way and fails with Gladio’s weight on top and the big guy laughs as he moves to help.

“Sorry, let me,” he starts to say before Noctis makes a face, reaches for Gladio’s hip, and flips him up against the wall with _ease_. Gladio lets out a yelp of surprise as Noctis smirks up at him and moves the sheets with his other hand, then drops the big guy onto the bed.

“Fuck _me_ ,” Gladio mutters in surprise as the vampire’s eyes glint as he crawls onto the bed.

“I can make that happen.”

“Getting fucked while I’m bein’ turned?” Gladio asked before he laughs. “I don’t know. I’d rather be in _you_ , but I guess if all the blood’s bein’ drained out of me, I can’t exactly keep it up, huh?”

Noctis has to laugh at that as he shrugs in agreement, straddling Gladio’s hips. “If you’re _up_ for it after, then I’d like that,” he murmurs, stealing a kiss. “For now, I just want to make this as good as I can. I think I can make it painless, I really do.”

Gladio lifts an eyebrow. “Yeah?” he asks, receiving a nod. “Well, then, let’s try it, and if it hurts, I…I’ll tough it out, okay? Don’t worry. I’m scared, but I trust you.”

A small smile forms on the vampire’s lips and he nods, kissing Gladio again and deepening it this time. Talking about sex has made him _want_ it, but a little foreplay wouldn’t hurt them, right? He brings Gladio in, tasting him, running his hands along the other’s warm chest and sighing inwardly at the knowledge he would lose this warmth. He feels Gladio’s hands run up his back, tangle in his hair, and then slide back down to hold his hips, guiding them forward and he whimpers softly when they move together.

But Noctis breaks away, meets that heavy gaze and starts the glamour. He keeps it soft, murmuring soft words of reassurance to Gladio that this isn’t going to hurt, that he won’t feel pain, using his powers to convince the big guy of this. Those amber eyes grow heavy, lids coming down and Noctis kisses him softly as their hips slow.

“Still with me?”

“Mmph.”

“I need a better answer than that.”

“…I’m here, babe…”

Smiling at those slurred words, Noctis moves down to Gladio’s neck and nips softly where he plans to bite right into that vein. He licks the spot, numbing it with his saliva, and then he bites in. He hears Gladio gasp as the blood rushes into his mouth, and he moans at the taste as Gladio squirms a little beneath him. He holds the big guy down with one hand while the other finds one hand to hold, fingers threading as he drinks.

Gladio’s other hand manages to find his hair, gripping it but not pulling as he tilts his head away and lets Noctis continue. There’s a far, distant throbbing in his neck, but it’s so far away that he can’t find it in him to care. He feels aroused still, still wants to fuck, but the longer Noctis drinks, the weaker he starts to feel, and the arousal starts to fade. His breath comes out quicker, like he can’t quite catch it, and through the glamour, he starts to get nervous again.

When Gladio’s hand slips from his hair, Noctis knows he’s getting close. A part of him wishes that Ignis were here to guide him, make sure he’s doing it right, but he trusts himself. Gladio trusts him. He can do this. He feels the flow of blood slow and that’s when he pulls back, licks his lips and pants before bringing his wrist to his fangs and slicing it open.

“Drink,” he instructs Gladio, bringing his bleeding wrist to those pale lips as heavy eyes lift to regard him skeptically. “Yeah, this trope’s real.”

Gladio can’t even manage a laugh at that, in fact, he can’t even move and it scares him. Realizing this, Noctis nods and presses his wrist to those lips, tilting Gladio’s head back a little to help.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, strengthening the glamour a bit. “You have so little blood in you, you can’t move. Drinking will help make you feel better, but…you still have to die.” Those eyes lift to him again and he bites his lip at the expression in them. “I’ll be here. It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

Drinking from Noctis’s wrist, Gladio is surprised the taste of his blood isn’t coppery. He blinks in surprise and feels strength start to flow within him again, enough to where he can hold the wrist against his mouth, thirsty for more.

Noctis hisses and pulls away, shaking his head as he closes the wound with his tongue. “No,” he says with a frown. “Not yet.” He shifts to lay down next to Gladio, bringing the big man down against him and stroking his hair. “You need to sleep. When you sleep, you will die, and when you awaken, you will be one of us.”

Gladio doesn’t feel like he’s about to die. In fact, he feels… _good_ , but still under Noctis’s glamour, all he can do is obey and settle in against the other man. A few minutes pass and just when he’s about to question why everything feels the same, his breath starts to quicken, and the weakness creeps back. He feels Noctis’s hold tighten around him as he struggles for breath but can’t muster the strength to find one. He barely manages to look up in time before the last breath leaves him and he sags lifeless against the vampire.

Knowing if he had a beating heart still it would be pounding, Noctis looks down at the motionless form of his boyfriend and tries not to let the sight panic him. He bites his lip and strokes the dead man’s hair for a few minutes when Gladio jerks against him, eyes opening.

At first, he seems confused, but then he looks up at Noctis and frowns.

“I don’t…feel any different.”

“ _Show me your fangs_ ,” Noctis commands with ease, jumping a little when Gladio sits up and hisses, fangs clicking out.

Alarmed, Gladio claps a hand over his mouth and then looks at Noctis in realization. “…Oh, you’re gonna have too much fun with this master thing, huh?”

Noctis grins up at his boyfriend and tugs him down for a kiss, deep and languid before he pulls back with a chuckle. “Oh, you have _no_ idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super sorry for the lack of updates. i'm mostly settled in after my move, but just haven't been able to find the inspiration to write ANYWHERE. so please bear with me while i try and get back into the swing of things. but, if you notice, next chapter will be the last for this fic!!! WE MADE IT!
> 
> thanks for sticking with me. please consider checking out my pinned tweet on twitter for ways to help me - things are a LITTLE tight right now while i get set up here, so anything helps. <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto has a thought.  
> gladio goes out for his first bite.  
> the end :)

After Noctis and Gladio had disappeared back into the vampire’s bedroom, Prompto had helped Ignis clean up before they’d retreated to the couch to watch some TV while they waited. Prompto had been more than content to curl up with Ignis, making himself quite comfortable against the other vampire, but instead of watching the show they’d wound up picking, his eyes keep drifting up to Ignis.

Of course Ignis notices eventually, and his green eyes shift down to inspect the violet ones watching him, an eyebrow arching curiously until Prompto gasps in realization and jerks back. Alarmed, Ignis sits up a bit and turns, waiting for an explanation.

“You liar!” Prompto breathes, leaning back in. “There was never a skin regiment!”

Ignis’s eyes narrow in confusion before his mind catches up and he laughs airily, covering his mouth with one gloved hand. “My apologies, darling.”

“Sorry isn’t good enough!” Prompto insists. “I’m a vampire with _freckles_.”

Ignis laughs again, harder, unable to help himself – Prompto’s just too convincing. “I technically didn’t lie,” he tries to say. “My skin was this way before I was turned, so…technically being a vampire _is_ my regiment.” He reaches for Prompto’s face, cupping one cheek. “And this is yours.” He leans in and brushes his lips behind the thumb trailing Prompto’s skin. “I wasn’t lying when I said I loved your freckles.”

Prompto shivers at the way Ignis lowers his voice, eyes fluttering closed as lips brush his skin and tease him. He inches closer for more, but his thoughts have turned to the idea of becoming a vampire and his eyes reopen to glance to the side. He’s envious of Gladio’s permanent appearance – who _wouldn’t_ want to look like that for eternity?

Noticing his hold on Prompto has already vanished, Ignis sighs and draws back, tilting his head at the blond. “What is it?”

The displeasure evident in Ignis’s tone, Prompto looks back sheepishly and shrugs. “Sorry,” he murmurs, scooting close again. “Just talking about being turned made me think of what’s going on in Noct’s bedroom. And…how lucky Gladio is to be stuck permanently like _that_.”

“Ah,” Ignis breathes, eyebrows lifting. “Jealous?”

“ _Freckles_.” Prompto points at his face emphatically, driving Ignis to lean in and feather kiss them once more, much to the blond’s satisfaction.

As the elder vampire eventually makes his way down to Prompto’s neck, nibbling and kissing pale skin, Prompto sighs and lets his thoughts wander. The apartment is spacious, but not that big in reality, and even though he envisions them living together, he’s not sure another apartment is the best thing for them. He wonders if they could find a place to satisfy all four of them and their needs, and a part of him worries it doesn’t exist.

Before he can venture down that path too far, a bite jerks him out of those thoughts and he whimpers despite himself. “Iggy…”

“I was losing you again,” Ignis murmurs against his neck. “Needed a way to get your attention.”

Prompto whimpers again and lays back on the couch, tilting his head to give Ignis more access. “Punish me?”

A mirthful laugh spills past Ignis’s lips as he takes his place over Prompto and kisses him, deep and loving and warm. “Why don’t you tell me why I’m not enough to warrant your full attention?”

“Can I do it with you inside me?” Prompto whispers, biting his lip and carefully maneuvering his legs around Ignis’s hips.

“My apologies, but are you asking if we can have a conversation while in the midst of a good fuck?”

Prompto can’t help a grin as he nods and bites his lip again, trying to stifle his excitement, but giggles when Ignis lowers a hand to undo his belt. Immediately, Prompto is undoing his pants and shoving them down as he arches and reaches back over the arm of the couch for the drawer on the end table, tongue poking past his lips as he searches blindly for lube.

Ignis watches in amusement, but readily accepts the bottle once Prompto finds it and they make short work of preparation in lieu of getting down to business. Within minutes, Ignis pushes inside as they let out sighs of pleasure in unison and begin to move together.

“Tell me what’s on your mind, darling,” the elder vampire breathes, voice low and husky as he thrusts inside.

Wrapping his arms around Ignis’s neck, Prompto is lost in the pleasure for a moment before he blinks out of it and looks up at his lover. “J-just…ah,” he swallows – this is harder than he thought it would be. He tries not to laugh at his mental pun and stifles a pleasured moan at a particularly good thrust. “M-maybe an apartment with the f-four… _gods damn it_ …of us isn’t a good idea.”

Ignis’s rhythm stutters at the implication of Prompto’s words and he lifts an eyebrow. “Oh?” he murmurs. “Why not?”

“W-we should get a house,” Prompto whines as Ignis moves faster, arching and pulling his shirt up more. He’s going to make a mess, he knows it. “O-or some kind…some kind of penthouse.”

A relieved smile flashes across Ignis’s face and he laughs softly, bending down to kiss Prompto as they move faster. “I like that idea,” he breathes, moving one arm to brace himself on the couch so he can thrust harder. He watches Prompto jerk with his movements and purrs as he sits up a bit.

“T-though, that…that might mean— _AH_ —I’ll…n-need a job for the rent.”

Ignis doesn’t laugh this time as he bends over Prompto, keeping up in his intense rhythm. “No need, darling,” he assures, meeting those pleasure-glazed violet eyes. “I will take care of the cost.”

“How?” Prompto gasps, holding Ignis’s gaze as long as he can before the pleasure forces them shut and he loses himself in it. “Y-you…you’ve… When do you _work_?”

“Darling, I took a leave to take care of you,” Ignis murmurs in Prompto’s ear, mentally encouraging the blond to orgasm, but he’s pleased the blond is fighting it. “I still own a restaurant, but if you think that is all the money I have after centuries of leaving, you are sorely mistaken.”

Prompto’s eyes pop open and he looks up at Ignis again. “So, y-you’re rich?” he asks, jokingly, but at the same time, he wants to hear Ignis say it.

“Does it matter?” Ignis asks in reply, a little put off before he sees the look in Prompto’s eyes and understands, bending again to place his lips by one ear. “Filthy rich, darling.”

Prompto tries to moan, but laughs instead – maybe as a human he would’ve cared, but money seems less of an issue as a vampire. Still, it’s kind of hot to know Ignis is loaded – in more ways than one, and begs the elder to finish him off. They come together with pants and moans, foreheads pressed together as Ignis’s hips pump feverishly into Prompto, until they’re a spent mess on the couch.

They’re still cleaning up when Noctis and Gladio emerge from the bedroom, Gladio seeming a little nervous, a hand covering his mouth, while the other holds one of Noct’s hands. He spots the other two vampires on the couch post-coitus and seems to have a moment of embarrassed panic, but Noctis just pulls him forward, a big grin on his face.

“Wanna go with us for his first feeding?”

* * *

Maybe going to the club yet again will become a cliché, but after reminding Gladio it’s where they met and it’s where Prompto broke his vampire-cherry, the big guy agrees. He seems nervous and keeps looking at Prompto like he wants advice, but worries about possibly offending Noctis. Seeing his concern, Noctis smiles up at him and shrugs.

“Ask who you want to ask for advice,” he says, “but we’ve all been where you are right now. Any of us can help.”

“Do I _have_ to fuck them?”

“No,” Noctis replies as Gladio’s gaze shifts from him to the others, “but it helps.”

“I didn’t,” Ignis says with an assuring smile, waiting for Gladio to look at him before he continues. “I suspect that the idea of being a vampire is still something you are coming to terms with. Fucking strangers perhaps isn’t as readily an option for you as it was for some of us. Your instincts will help with this task, darling, we can all assure you of that, but no one is forcing you to fuck. And don’t forget, my restaurant is at your disposal, should you feel you are not cut out to drink from humans.”

“Right!” Noctis agrees, more anxiously than he expects. He hates the sudden surge of jealousy he feels at the idea of Gladio pinning someone in the bathroom the way they had, but he is definitely not as sure of himself as Ignis is. Ignis hadn’t batted an eye at Prompto, but Noct isn’t so sure he can do that. “J-just glamour some girl and bite her in the corner if you want. Happens a lot, honestly. Or if you want to go to Iggy’s restaurant, we can do that too! Or instead!”

Glancing down at Noctis when he hears nerves, Gladio wonders if he’s particularly perceptive tonight, or if this is a vampire thing. He nods and takes a breath, letting it out sharply and then nodding again. “Alright,” he announces “Let’s do this.”

Together, the four of them venture inside. Prompto and Ignis watch from the bar as Noctis and Gladio continue further on.

“Think he’s gonna do it?” Prompto asks as he receives his drink and wraps his lips around it eagerly.

“I expect so,” Ignis replies, eyeing the blond before he glances at the bartender and considers ordering something for himself. “Nerves usually don’t win if the vampire wants it enough, but he didn’t jump at the opportunity to go eat at my restaurant. I just hope he doesn’t attempt to force this for Noct’s sake, he should know we aren’t monsters by now.”

Nodding, Prompto glances back to where he’d last seen Gladio and Noctis, spotting the tall fledgling vampire wading through the crowd with a shorter tuft of dark hair at his side. Eventually, they wade onto the dance floor and both Ignis and Prompto lose sight of them at this point and turn their attention to their drinks.

* * *

Gladio knows his heart can’t be pounding anymore, but it certainly feels that way as his eyes search the floor for a potential victim. He can smell the sweat and blood and sex of everyone here, an overwhelming flow of sensory stimulation that he’s struggling to process. A part of him feels the pull, the hunt, the need to drink, but the rest of him can’t find what he needs to actually _do_ this.

It feels like an eternity is passing as he tries to find someone he can drink from that won’t make him feel awful, and when a hand touches his arm, he looks down at Noctis in a near state of panic. This isn’t _like_ him, but he can’t be regretting this choice already! Noctis _just_ turned him, it’s not fair to the vampire at all.

“I can’t do it,” Gladio whispers, mortified and embarrassed with himself.

Noctis’s expression changes, but it’s not disappointment, it’s concern. He reaches up to touch one stubbled cheek, shaking his head. “It’s okay!” he tries to assure, guiding Gladio off the floor and looking back up at him. He’s terrified Gladio is regretting this and doesn’t want to make it any worse by humiliating him. “We can go find Iggy and go to his restaurant. You’ll see plenty of vampires there! It’s normal now, Gladio, I promise.”

Gladio tilts his head into that hand and lifts his gaze back to the vampire. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Noctis says with a hint of command, only to get it through to Gladio that this is _not_ a problem and he sees the reaction reflect in those amber eyes. “The restaurant exists for a reason. Not everyone is cut out to do what we do. It doesn’t hurt my feelings. I’m only worried that maybe we guilted or pressured you into this decision too soon. Maybe I shouldn’t have made you feel bad about all this…”

“I don’t regret it,” Gladio immediately replies, bringing Noctis close. “I meant what I said, I love you and…I want to be with you. And yeah, I…kind of didn’t think about drinkin’ from people too much, but I thought I could do it, it just… It doesn’t feel right.”

Noctis nods in understanding. “I mean, it makes sense, it’s kind of weird even if it’s instinctual. But I promise you blood doesn’t taste like it did when you were a human.”

“…That’s…that’s not really the problem,” Gladio admits. “I don’t want to hurt anyone, sure, but…it just… I don’t want to be that intimate with anyone.” He’d be blushing if he were human, and his gaze is fixed on the floor as he bashfully continues. “…I only want to be that kind of way with you.”

Blinking up in surprise, Noctis can’t help the happy grin that crawls across his face. He hops onto Gladio and the big guy catches him, caught off guard by the quick motion but he meets those blue eyes and happily carries Noctis into the bathroom to reenact their first meeting.

* * *

By the time they’re finished and return to Prompto and Ignis, they explain Gladio’s situation while Prompto and Ignis smell how that story ended. The elder vampire is more than happy to take them to his restaurant across town – so they return to the apartment and for the first time since meeting him, Prompto gets to see Ignis’s badass town-car. Or, whatever it is, it even has a _name_.

Did people still name their cars?

Shrugging, Prompto gets in and looks around in awe at the expensive interior and lavish seats, eyeing the buttons on the dashboard curiously. Once they’re all seated, Ignis drives them across town and pulls up to a restaurant Prompto isn’t sure he’s ever noticed since he’s lived here. True, he hadn’t ever really come to this part of town, but even still, the place is unique and stands out in a good way.

But when Prompto spots the name, he makes Ignis stop the car and promptly bursts out laughing. “ _Love At First Bite?”_ he exclaims. “ _Are you serious_?”

Even though Ignis’s hands tighten on the wheel, Prompto keeps laughing as the elder vampire sighs and glances at his fledgling and lover. “Most people find it charming.”

“But it’s such a bad pun!” Prompto is shrieking, holding his stomach as he keeps laughing.

“Do you have a better name?”

Hearing the tone in Ignis’s words, Prompto sobers up and sniffles as he wipes his eyes. “What are you talking about? It’s a great name.”

“That’s better.”

Ignis pulls into a spot marked for him and they all climb out as Prompto shyly approaches the tall vampire’s side apprehensively. Before he can apologize though, Ignis takes his hand and leads him inside, evidently not as offended over the laughter as he’d made Prompto think. He's smiling and Prompto realizes he's been had and smiles up at Ignis before looking around.

The interior of the restaurant is decadent and expensive – dark reds and blacks that remind Prompto of the apartment, furnished with dark woods and dim, but sufficient, lighting. It's _very_ Ignis.

The hostess recognizes Ignis instantly and approaches in surprise. “Mr. Scientia? Are you dining with us?” She glances back at the others in surprise as Ignis nods and requests his table. Without missing a beat, the young woman leads them to the back of the restaurant where a round booth in the corner awaits them.

“I used to conduct a lot of meetings here,” Ignis explains as they slide in and get comfortable, the hostess providing menus before departing.

Gladio looks over the menu awkwardly before he looks up at Ignis. “So…what do I get?”

“There’s a section for first-timers in the back,” Noctis explains at his side. “These are the vampire menus. They’re worded normal in case a human gets one by mistake, but I can help translate.” He waits for Gladio to turn to the section and points a few things out.

“Most of the items are meats cooked rather rare,” Ignis explains, “seasoned and marinated so they have taste despite the light cooking. Animal blood is not as fulfilling as human, but as Prompto advised you earlier, I don’t serve that here.” He offers a reassuring smile that Gladio returns. “The wine is also mixed with blood, to give you more. It’s subtle and I like to think I’ve perfected that taste quite well.”

Content with Ignis’s explanation, Gladio peruses the menu as they all look over theirs to make a choice. One by one they set their menus down as a waiter appears with wine that Ignis nods in approval for, and pours some for each of them before taking their order and disappearing.

Ignis sips his wine and nods, glancing at Gladio and lifting his glass. “You should try it,” he purrs as Prompto picks up his glass and sniffs it curiously. Noctis does too as they all take curious sips and lower their glasses in surprise.

“That’s not bad,” Gladio says with a nod, smacking his lips a couple of times over the aftertaste before taking another sip. A relief settles over him as he relaxes next to Noctis, feeling like he can handle this side of being a vampire if the food can nourish him while not tasting as bad as he worried it might. Maybe someday he’ll find whatever he needs to start drinking from people, maybe he’ll be okay doing this instead.

A comfortable silence settles over them and Ignis takes that opportunity to speak again. “Prompto proposed an idea earlier,” he says, waiting for them to look at him before continuing. “Obviously our current place cannot handle the four of us, but another apartment that will be comfortable enough might be hard to find.” He glances at Prompto and then looks back at Gladio and Noctis. “Perhaps a house, or a penthouse might be more suitable.”

“We’re gonna live together?” Gladio asks curiously, glancing at Noctis and then back at Ignis.

“Is that a problem?” Ignis asks in reply, as kindly as he can manage before his gaze shifts to Noctis.

Noctis sits up a bit and looks at Gladio, apprehensive about the other man’s possible issue with this, but Gladio laughs and shakes his head. “Nah,” he assures. “I mean, you guys know each other and I don’t, but…I guess we’ve got all the time to get closer. As long as I don’t feel like the odd one out.”

“Never,” Noctis whispers at his side.

By the time their food arrives, the rapport among them has already improved. Prompto is easy to get along with, and although Ignis seems like he has the potential to be stuck-up, he’s quite amiable and quick to assist Gladio with his apprehensions and questions. The atmosphere easily shifts into one that seems as if they’ve been friends their whole lives, and Gladio finds he fits in just as much as if he’d always been there.

Prompto watches him and then looks back at Ignis, thinking to himself how lucky he is to have found these people. It’s a weird story, he thinks, and probably doesn’t sound as romantic to some as it does to him, but he can’t imagine being anywhere else than right at Ignis’s side.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope you liked it? I'm nervous about leaving it there, but if anything, I can do an epilogue. Sorry again for the delay, but the muse might be coming back. Am still going through a lot of personal shit right now with the move and it's really triggering my anxiety super bad. So, please make sure you leave comments because the lag on these fics seems to be impeding the response and I'm super bummed about that :/ But now that it's over, I can move on to the next fic, and to the ficlets I owe people who helped me with my move. (Please see my Twitter and my pinned tweet for more info!)
> 
> Thanks, as always, for reading and supporting me <3

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea that @thwippersnapple and I cooked up together. I hope you enjoy! Please leave comments and kudos, I hate to beg they help keep me going and they really do worlds for my state of mind on these fics lol. I really do care what you have to say. 
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading.
> 
> \--
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonbornette) | [tumblr](https://dragonbornette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
